Marah and Kapri's Secret (Requested)
by BlueGem22
Summary: This take place in the episode All about Beevil and after. Marah was actually good, but there a secret about Marah and Kapri that the Ninja rangers don't know. What is the secret? Read and find out. Pairing: Dustin/Marah, Hunter/Kapri, and Tori/Blake.
1. All About Beevil

**This story idea came from kitten9322 and was requested for me to write it. So basically I (BlueGem22) and Kitten9322 are partner in writing this story. Enjoy and please don't forget review.**

**Chapter One**

There she is!" Cam exclaimed when he spots Beevil. The rangers all pull out their sabers and prepare to fight.

"Well, well, well," Beevil says as she approaches. "Five little rangers all in a row!"

"Back off!" Shane yells.

"Yeah, right," she laughs. "Kelzack Furies!" A swarm Kalzaks appears before her wearing a new outfit.

"Nice suits," Tori remarked "I'll bet we still kick your butts."

"Attack!" Beevil commands.

The Kelzacks run to the rangers and they begin to fight. Unfortunately, it doesn't go as well as the rangers anticipated. Almost all their blows go unnoticed by the Kelzacks because of the outfit that make them more powerful than before. It doesn't take long before all the ninja rangers are on the ground, and Beevil approaches toward the rangers with the Kelzacks. She laughs. "I'm evil! With a capital B!" she told them.

She advances on the fallen rangers, when a blast suddenly hits, knocking all the Kelzacks to the ground. They all turn quickly to see where it came from. And Marah walks slowly and coolly through the smoke.

"I knew she would show!" Dustin says, leaning over Cyber Cam's shoulder, watching on the screen in Ninja Ops. "You see, Marah really has changed!" Neither, Sensei or Cyber Cam answers. They were also watching the screen.

Meanwhile, Marah meets Beevil on the street. "What's the deal, Marah?" Beevil asked.

"I'm not here for a quilting bee, Beevil," Marah says. "I'm gonna take you down."

"Give it your best shot!" she shouts and runs at Marah with a yell.

Marah tips her hat calmly and lunge at Beevil. She blocks Beevil's attack with a solid kick, driving her back. She continues and manages to block most of Beevil's blows, throwing in a few impressive ones of her own, but it soon becomes obvious that she isn't much of a fighter. Finally, Beevil grabs her arms and twists them painfully, then throws her back roughly and sends her flying through the air, landing in a flower plot.

"Marah!" Dustin shouts from Ninja Ops. The device finishes just in time and he goes to it. "It's ready."

"Dustin," Sensei says. "Be careful."

Dustin nods and then leaves.

Marah was slowly coming to her senses and groans slightly as she opens her eyes and looks around. Beevil comes toward her. "So sorry," she mocks. Then she laughs loudly. "Now for the final sting!"

Dustin comes running toward Marah, still in his ninja uniform. "Marah!" he shouts, and she looks. "Catch!" She stands up as he throws her the device.

"Got it," she says, catching it and aiming it at Beevil. It starts to emit a beam and drives Beevil to the ground with a burst of sparks, knocking her off her feet unconscious,

"Yes!" Dustin exclaims, grinning happily.

Marah placed the device on Beevil's head as Dustin and the other rangers come running up excitedly to meet Marah.

"That was awesome!" Dustin commented. "She stopped that alien freak from destroying us!"

The others seem a little convinced, and some of them smile in relief.

Marah smiles "I'm glad I can help," she told them.

Everyone was happy that Beevil was defeated. Unaware, Beevil was conscious and was aiming at Dustin. Marah notices and quickly turns to attack Beevil before Beevil can blast Dustin when she got blasts in the head and then she froze still.

"Marah?" Dustin says when he heard the blast and turns around to look at Marah.

Marah fell forward into Dustin's arms "Marah!" he gently shake her.

"Marah! What happened to her?" Tori asked, worrying for Marah.

Beevil stands triumphantly "Ha, did you think that device would actually destroy me!"

"No, but it actually stripped all your powers," Cam replied.

Beevil scoffs "Without my power I can still destroy you little rangers," she said, blasting the rangers who dodge out the way.

Dustin dodges out the way covering Marah's body with his body "What did you do to her?" he shouted.

"It's punishment for her betrayal," Beevil replied "Oops did I hurt your precious friend or should I say a traitor to Luthor".

Dustin looked at Marah who unconscious his arms. He lay Marah gently down on the flower pot. Then he got up and angry look at Beevil "You pay for what you did. Nobody hurt Marah and get away with it" He raises his morpher, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form—Ha!"

He morphs, and Beevil and the Kelzacks horde forward. "Oh goody!" Beevil says.

They charge and Dustin takes on Beevil angrily as the others take the Kelzacks. The rangers don't do well, as the new Kelzacks are a tough lot, and soon they are losing. "They're swarming all over me!" Cam says as he tries to fight them off.

"Me too," Hunter says, driven to his knees.

Shane is held down, a weapon at his neck. "Any suggestions, Cam?"

"Cyber Cam," Cam contacts him. "Activate Ninja Sword Gold Mode."

"I was wondering when you were gonna bust those out," Cyber Cam says back in the base. He types something in the computer. The swords of the three wind ninjas begin to glow immediately, and they start to seriously kick butt, gaining new moves and sword modes along the way.

The slowly setting sun and it was casting an orange tint to the battleground. The rangers have finished off the Kelzacks, but Dustin and Beevil are still engaged. "Had enough?" Dustin calls over, sword raised.

"You wish!" She raises her staff and runs at him, striking hard and fast. He is immediately on the defensive and is driven back, falling to one knee as she gets a hit in. She slams her staff down on his shoulder, then she flips him over her head as he tried to lift it off. "You're strong," she says. "But foolish!"

They continue to fight, and finally Dustin gets his ground. As they lock weapons, he activates gold mode, and a surge of energy runs up their swords. He leaps forward, rolling on the ground and turning to face Beevil before using his Dirt Blade and stabbing it into the ground. A series of explosions run through the ground, and Beevil falls into the flames.

"Do you actually think it's over?" Luthor growls and releases a scroll of empowerment from his PAM.

Beevil grows enormous and laughs happily. "Who's the queen bee now?" she shouted.

The rangers look up quickly, and Dustin turns to Cam "Cam, take Marah out of here".

"Okay," Cam nodded and carries Marah in his arms "Cyber Cam teleport me back to ninja ops!"

"Right away!" Cyber Cam replied and teleports Cam with Marah away.

Once Cam left with Marah, Dustin takes an angry breath and looks up at Beevil. "This one," he says. "Is all mine!"

"Go for it," Shane tells him.

"Yeah," Hunter agrees.

"Cyber Cam," Dustin says. "Restore megazord for one!" He jumps into the air and lands in the zord.

"Manual solo drive, in effect," Cyber Cam says with a small salute.

"Let's do this," Dustin says, breathing heavily in the cockpit.

"I'm waiting!" Beevil teases.

Dustin receives a power disk. "Thanks, Cyber Cam."

"No worries, dude," Cyber Cam answers.

"Locked, and dropped," Dustin says, activating the disk. "Star blazer!" he shouts.

He attacks using the new mode and Beevil falls, screaming as she is engulfed in a huge explosion. Dustin watches through the flames, sighing deeply and suddenly looking exhausted. "What a day," he remarked.

**At Ninja Ops**

Cam was running a scan on Marah to make sure was okay "She took a pretty hard hit." He told his father. Then he wrapped a bandage on Marah's head.

"Indeed, but is Marah going to be okay," Sensei asked.

"Um we can't be sure until she wakes up," Cam replied.

Marah suddenly stirred and slowly woke up "Where am I?" she asked, wincing in pain.

Suddenly she begins to panic "Please don't hurt me!" she shouted.

Cam grabbed her shoulder "Marah! Calm down," he tries to get through to her.

She looked at Cam and calm down "Cam?" she asked.

Cam nodded "Yeah it's me," she told him.

Marah threw her arms around his neck and hugged him "Cam!" she cried "I'm so glad to see you and Sensei. I thought I would never see you and Sensei again".

Cam rubs his cousin's back "its okay now, you're safe," he assured her.

"Marah," Sensei says "What do you remember?

"Sensei, I re-remember me and Kapri were kidnapped by Luthor when we were little," she said, touching her head "I was training to become a strong ninja and wants to become a ninja ranger".

Cam blinks his eyes confused "Kidnapped?" he asked.

"I explained to you later son, right now you need to take care of Marah," Sensei told him.

Marah looked around as if she was looking for someone "Where is Kapri?" she asked.

"She still on Luthor side," Cam replied.

"Oh no!" she cried.

"Don't worry we will get back, trust me," he comforts her,

Marah nodded.

Footsteps were heard coming into Ninja Ops. Marah immediately got up and stood in front of Cam getting ready to fight when the ninja rangers walked in.

They saw Marah was awake and was standing in front of Cam.

"Uh, what's going on?" Shane asked.

"Marah," Dustin says, happy to see her awake and okay. He went over to see her when she flips him over her shoulder. He landed on his back in pain.

"What the?" Dustin looked at Marah confused.

Tori went over and helped Dustin up "You're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, nothing broken," he replied as he got up rubbing his back "Cam, what's going on?"

Cam went over Marah touching her shoulder "Marah, they are my friends and are the ninja power rangers," he told her.

"Oh?" She blinks her eyes confused "I'm sorry," she apologies to Dustin.

"It's okay, Marah," he replied.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Marah asked, having no idea who he is nor the others.

Dustin looked at Marah shock and concern "Cam, what's wrong Marah?" he asked, wanting an answers.

**TBC: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Aftermath (All about Beevil)

**Happy New Year to everyone!**

**Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter Two**

"Cam, what's wrong Marah?" Dustin asked with confusion and concern. He was shock when Marah flipped him over on his back and then startled when Marah didn't recognize him or the others.

"Marah doesn't recognize any of you guys because she doesn't remember anything even about her being evil nor she remember any of you guys except for me and my dad. She can only remember what happen before she was evil," Cam explained.

"Are you saying she has memory loss?" Tori asked.

Cam nodded "Yes".

"Is it permanent?" Dustin asked all sudden.

"No, it's temporary," Cam replied "It's going to be awhile before she remembers everything. It takes time".

"How long will it be until Marah remember again?" Shane asked.

"I don't know," was Cam reply.

Dustin looked down with a sad expression and then he looked up at Cam "I'm going to go home and get sleep so I can help Kelly tomorrow," he says to everyone.

Everyone waves goodbye and Dustin left out of Ninja Ops.

"_Poor Dustin,"_ Tori thoughts

She turned and looked at Cam "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Cam touches Tori's shoulder "No, it's okay, you guys should go home too. It's getting late. I called if anything comes up".

"Okay," Tori replied.

Tori, Shane, Hunter, and Blake say goodbye to Cam and Sensei and then left.

**At the Storm Charger**

Dustin is fiddling with some small tools, which looks like he's stripping a wire or something when the other four; Tori, Hunter, Shane, and Blake come over slowly.

"Hey," Blake says his usual smile on his face.

Dustin glares up at them. "You okay?" Tori asked.

Dustin shakes his head, taking a frustrated breath. "No," He pauses. "I thought working would take my mind off of everything, but it's not helping".

"Hey," says Hunter "We all know how you feel Dustin so just take it easy."

"Yeah, we're here if you need to talk," Shane said, willing to listen to Dustin talk about his problem".

Dustin shakes his head again, blinking. "You know, first that bike guy, then . . . Marah—"

"Hey," Hunter says. "Don't blame yourself."

"It's not fault," Tori comforted him "Beside Marah is fine now. Cam said that Marah would recover".

"It was just," Dustin sighs "If I would have known Beevil is still alive, I would have save Marah instead of her saving me".

"Then you would end up being hurt," Tori mentioned.

"Or worse," Blake added in and everyone stares at him.

Dustin looked down at his hands when Kelly comes over. "Uh, Dustin, there's somebody here for you."

Dustin turns away, "Can you, tell 'em I'm not here or something?"

She smiles. "I think you'll really wanna see this," she replied

Dustin looks at her confused and then towards the door quickly. His eyes widen and he races over to where the man from before is standing with his bike. "Dude, I'm so sorry," the man says as they clasp hands. "Turns out the printer messed up the address on my new business cards. You must've thought I was a coot."

Dustin laughs in relief as he looks at his bike. "You have no idea how stoked I am right now!" The others watch them, amused but happy for him.

"So your bike's all dialed in," he says. "Let me know how it rides."

"Hey, sweet," he says, grinning as he shakes the man's hand. "Thanks, man." He smiles before leaving the shop. Dustin gets on his bike and grins over at the others. "See, sometimes you just . . . gotta trust people."

Tori smiles and was happy that Dustin got his back. Still she knew he was still thinking about Marah. She walked over to him and taps his shoulder "Dustin?" He looked at her "You should go see Marah and spent time with her. Maybe that can jog her memory".

Dustin sighs, gave a small smile and then nods.

**At Ninja Ops**

Marah walked out from her room "Morning Cam, morning Sensei," she greeted.

"Morning Marah," Cam and Sensei replied.

Cam walked over to Marah "How do you feel?" he asked.

Marah smiles "I'm fine, my head hurt," she touches the bandage on her head "I think I feel a lump on my head".

"Dude, you should feel it," Cyber turns around in his chair "You took a nasty hit to the skull uh I mean head".

"Cuz, is that your clone?" Marah asked as she looked at Cyber Cam.

Cam sighs "No, he's Cyber Cam that I build myself because I need to someone here monitoring while I help the rangers," He pulled a small remote and press a button, making Cyber Cam disappears.

"He look exactly like you," Marah commented.

Cam sat Marah down on a chair and run a scan on her "Yeah, but he need a little adjustment because last time he went haywire and lock me in the closet".

"Wow, I bet the others were surprise to see Cyber Cam," said Marah who shock to hear what happened when Cam built Cyber Cam.

"Yeah," Cam agreed "Very surprised and upset as I recalled".

Cam finishes "You're fine, but later I need to run some test on you again to be sure," he told her.

Marah nodded and got up "So, do you need help with anything?" she asked.

Cam smiles and shook his head "No, but thanks anyway".

"Okay, I'll be in my room if you need me," she told him and then left.

Cam sighs and went over to the computer to check for any signs of Luthor's goons when Dustin and Tori walked in.

"Hey Cam," Tori says

Cam turned around "Oh hey Tori, Dustin," he replied.

"How's Marah," Tori asked.

"She's better, I ran a scan on her and she's recovering," he told them.

"That's great!" Tori looked around "Where's Marah?"

"She's in her room," Cam replied.

"Do you think Dustin can talk to her," Tori asked.

"Sure," Cam agreed "First door to right".

Tori slightly push Dustin from the back "Go," she ushered him.

"Ok, Ok, stop shoving," Dustin said, lightly chuckles.

**Marah's room**

Marah was sitting on her bed looking a small photo of her and Kapri when they were young. They were in their ninja uniform. She remembered they were happy while taking the photo. That was the day; she and Kapri went up a rank because they improved their fighting skills.

A knock at the door interrupts her thoughts. She looked up and saw Dustin at the door

"Sorry to bother you," he says "But is it okay if I can come in and talk to you?"

"Sure," she agreed.

Dustin walked and sat next to her, but not too close to her because he worried that he might startle her.

"Dustin right?" she asked, looking at him.

Dustin nodded.

"So, were you and I close friend," she asked.

Dustin flinches a little "Yeah, we trust each other," he told her.

"Oh," she looked down at her hands "I wish I can remember, but I can't. Everything I tried, my head hurt".

He placed his hand on her hands "It's okay, don't pressure your self. It takes time".

She looked up at him with a smile "Thanks, maybe if it's alright with you, we can get to know each other starting with being friend and maybe I can remember something".

"That a good idea," Dustin agreed. Then he notices the photo on the pillow "You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah," Marah grabs the photo from her pillow and look at it "I'm worried that she might be in trouble".

"Don't worry Kapri is okay and I promise she will be saved," he assured.

"Something tells me I can trust you," Marah said, looking at him.

**TBC: Tell me what you think. Review**

**Next chapter is Sensei Switcheroo**

**Sensei switches with Shane and Dustin.**


	3. Sensei Switcheroo

**Chapter Three**

**At the Storm Charger**

Hunter, Cam, and Blake were hanging around while help Kelly

Hunter touches Cam's shoulder as Blake walked up and stands next to Cam.

"So, Cam," Hunter says "How's Marah doing?"

"She's better than I expected," Cam sighs and looked around "Still it better to run some test on her just to be safe".

"I have a question," Blake spokes up "Why is Marah here with you?"

"Well, I want her to go out instead of staying at Ninja Ops all day," Cam said as he watches Marah help Kelly carried some stuff around "I thought it would help recover better".

"She seems different," Hunter says as he was also watching Marah "It's like we are seeing a side of her she never shows before".

"Maybe you guys don't understand Marah well enough," Cam replied

Hunter and Blake looked at Cam and snorted "Yeah right," Blake says "Like you do?"

"Hey guys! I want you to meet my dad," Dustin said as he came walking in with his dad, over to Cam, Hunter, and Blake.

"Hey," Dustin's dad greets and shakes hands with Cam, Hunter, and Blake.

"This is Hunter, Blake, and Cam," Dustin introduces his friends to his dad.

"Hey, I'm Jake," Dustin's dad says "Dustin told me everything about you guys".

Hunter, Blake, and Cam glares at Dustin with "Please tell you didn't," serious looks.

"Not everything," Dustin whispers, slightly chuckles "I promise," he assures them that he didn't reveal about them being power rangers.

"Oh," Hunter replied, slightly nods.

Dustin notices Kelly walked by and quickly stopped her "Oh and this is my boss, Kelly".

"Hi, nice to meet you," Kelly shakes hands with Dustin's dad "Can I help you with anything?"

"We uh stop by to pick up some new gloves," Dustin explained "Dad trash his last pair".

"You guys ride together," Hunter says with a chuckles "That is so cool!" he clasps hands with Dustin.

"I taught him everything he knows," Dustin's dad replied.

"He did, yeah, it's true," Dustin said as he clasps hands with his dad. Then he walked away with his dad almost bump into Marah who was carrying a folder "Marah?" he said, surprised to see her "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Cam thought if would be good for me to work around instead staying at home and not doing anything," Marah explained "He say I need move around to get better".

Dustin smiles "I'm glad you here," he told them.

"Yeah, I'm glad too," she replied and smile at him.

"Uh hm," Dustin's dad clears this throat.

"Oh," Dustin turned and looked then at Marah "I almost forgot, dad this Marah. She's Cam's cousin".

"Nice to meet you sir," Marah says.

"Nice to meet you too," Dustin's dad replied.

"I should get going," she told them and then left.

Dustin's dad put his arm around Dustin's shoulder "So, Dustin, Is Marah your girlfriend?"

"Dad," Dustin smiles awkwardly "It's not what you think, we are just friend," he told his dad.

"Okay," Dustin's dad shrugs his shoulders "If you say so because I saw how you look at her".

"Dad, let's go get you some new gloves," He said, changing the subject and lead his dad toward to the other side of the store, where the gloves are.

Cam, Hunter, and Blake watch Dustin hanging around with his dad. They all sigh.

"A guy and his dad, I miss that," Hunter says.

"Yeah, me too," Blake agreed.

"So do I," Cam replied.

Blake and Hunter looked at Cam.

"What are you taking about?" Hunter asked "At least your dad is still around".

"Some how high fiving a guinea pig just isn't the same," Cam says as he watches Dustin and Dustin's dad high five each other.

**At the Ninja Ops**

Cam was thinking to himself and then he stares at the family portrait picture in his hands.

"One who is lost in thought," Sensei spoke all of sudden "is still lost son".

"I guess it shows," Cam replied, looking at his dad who's the guinea pig.

"You are missing your mother," Sensei says, understanding how his son is feeling.

"And father," Cam added in "So much has happen to me, I mean to us".

"I am always here for you Cam," Sensei assured.

"I know you are and I know I should be grateful that you are alive," Cam sighs "But sometime..."

"Sometimes a guinea pig or even a ninja master guinea pig is no replacement for a real life human father," Sensei finishes saying what was on Cam's mind.

"Do you think you ever get you know unstuck?" Cam asked,

"To undo what has been done," Sensei explained "You need a great mighty powerful source, one far greater than my energy alone".

Cam sighs, touching his green amulet he was wearing around his neck. He looked down at it when an idea occurs to him.

**Luthor's ship**

"Arrgh! I need a monster to attack the rangers," Luthor growls.

"Ooh uncle," Kapri rushes up to him "Allow me to send a monster down to defeat the rangers.

Luthor sighs "Fine, let's see what you got," he agreed.

"Thanks Uncle," she said cheerfully "I won't fail you".

**At the Ninja Ops**

Cam explained to Tori and Shane that he found a way change his father back to human using his energy from his morpher.

Tori looked at Sensei "Sensei, are you sure you want do this?" she asked with concern.

"I'm ready," Sensei replied.

"Here goes," Cam says and press the button.

Cam's green amulet glow, but then it starts to act weird. Marah, Tori and Shane looked at it and then Cam.

"Is it supposed to sound like that?" Tori asked.

"I don't know," Cam replied as he was typing something "I think energy might be too intense, Shane pulled main interface cable".

Shane nodded and yanks the red cable out causing an explosion.

"Everyone okay," Cam asked.

"Uh huh," Tori replied as she got up.

"Something feels different," Shane spoke up all of sudden. Tori and Cam walked up to Sensei and notices Shane voice was speaking from it "I can feel it in my whisker".

"Dad?" Cam asked.

"Who are you calling dad?" Shane in Sensei body asked.

"I am here Cam," Cam turned to the source of the voice and saw Shane.

"No way!" Tori held back from laughing.

"I think we have a problem," Cam said.

"So, Shane is in Sensei's body, and Sensei is in Shane's?" Tori asked.

"That would appear to be the case," Sensei said. Suddenly there was an explosion from the super computer.

"And if that weren't back enough, the force of the elemental pulse has sorted all of Ninja ops," Cam said.

Shane was frustrated and upset being stuck in Sensei body.

"You know, you look kinda cute when you wrinkle your nose like that!" Tori laughed as she kneels down and looked at Shane in Sensei body.

"This isn't funny Tor," Shane groaned "I can't be a guinea pig today! I have a skate demo!"

"Not to mention what we'll do if Luthor attacks," Cam added. "We're on backup power as it is!"

"We can't let anyone know about our dilemma. I will uphold your skating demo," Sensei suggested.

"No offence Sensei, you may look like Shane, but skate like Shane, no way," Tori said.

"You must not underestimate the power of a Ninja master, Tori," Sensei smiled. "Cam, stay here and correct the situation. Tori, take me to the skate park, please."

"What am I supposed to do? I'm starving!" Shane yelled.

"Here you go, try some of this!" Tori smiled, handing Shane some guinea pig food.

At the Skating area, Tori, Marah and Kelly watch as Sensei, or to Kelly it was Shane, tried to board.

"What is up with him today?" Kelly asked.

"I think it's an inner ear thing," Tori said. The three girls saw Sensei sitting on the board as it rolled along the ground. "The inside part..." Kelly had to leave after seeing the poor skating skills. When she did, Marah turned and looked at Tori "Is there something I should know?"

"Yeah," Tori said and then whispers in Marah's ear.

"You're kidding right?" Marah asked with a shock expression "Sensei is in Shane's body?"

"Yup," Tori replied.

Sensei tried going off the ramp but flew off, landing next to Tori and Marah. The two girls helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Marah asked.

"I'm not used to being back in human form again," Sensei sighed.

"A wise rodent once told me to use my inner ninja in times like these!" Tori smiled, remembering the time she was in the camera. Sensei smiled at the girls before skating off.

"Hey!" Dustin smiled as he met up with the two. He went and stand in between Tori and Marah.

"You're made it just in time," Tori says.

"Yeah, I just dropped my dad off at the airport. Did I miss anything?" Dustin asked.

"You could say that," Tori says before whispering what had happened to Sensei and Shane in his ear.

"No way!" Dustin yelled, making Sensei lose his concentration and fall.

Finally, when the demo started, Sensei had gotten used to being on human legs again with crowd amazed at his skating skills when all sudden, Kalzaks appeared and Tori, Dustin, Marah, and Sensei in Shane's body ran over to them.

"Marah, go to safety," Dustin told her.

"No," Marah touches his shoulder "I want to help".

Dustin sighs and nods.

"You ready for this Sensei?" Tori asked.

"I think the term is bring it on," Sensei replied and stepped forward into his fighting mode "Come," he said, gestures with his hand. The Kalzaks lunged at them.

Marah did a back flip as one of the Kalazks ran toward her. She then kicks the Kalzak in the stomach, sending it flying backward and land on it back.

Another Kalzak approaches up to Marah from behind, but she outsmart it by flipping it over on it back

Tori, Dustin, and Sensei managed to destroy the Kalzaks when a monster appeared "Ready to get stomped on by Footzilla?" the monster growled

"Wanna do the honors Sensei?" Tori asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Sensei smiled. "Ready!"

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"POWER OF EARTH."

"POWER OF WATER."

"POWER OF AIR!"

"This feels quite pleasant!" Sensei smiled.

Marah notices Kapri was watching from behind a tree "Kapri?" she muttered.

Kapri notices Marah was staring at her and quickly vanishes before Marah get a chance to go over to her.

"I'll keep you on your toes!" the monster yelled. The two teams were going to fight but Sensei put his arm out.

"Allow me please," he says and then he pulled out his ninja sword. He managed to slashes the Footzilla with one strike

"AWESOME" Tori smiled.

"Wicked moves dude!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Dustin, please do not refer to me as dude," Sensei told him.

"Dustin!" Tori says, lightly hit him on the arm.

"Oh right, sorry Sensei," Dustin bowed apologetically as Tori laughed.

"Now I'm hopping mad!" Footzilla yelled as he fought Sensei. The Ninja master pushed the foot back and the three others attacked it. As Sensei got his blade ready, they held the foot still. Sensei slashed at the foot and he ran.

"Time for some sole searching!" he said before vanishing. The Rangers' morphers beeped.

"Go for Sensei," Sensei spoke into his morpher. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Everything is back up and running here," Cam said. "I can make the switch back."

"Aw, do we have to!" Dustin whined.

"I heard that," Shane said as he was watching the screen from Ninja Ops.

"We should get going," Tori suggested.

They were about leave when Dustin spokes "Wait!" He looked around "Where's Marah?"

"I'm right here," Marah says as she ran up to them.

Dustin touches her shoulder "Are you okay?" he asked.

Marah nodded "I'm fine".

"Let's head back to Ninja Ops," Sensei says

Everyone follows Sensei back to Ninja Ops

**At the Ninja Ops**

"There," Cam said as he finished the final touches on the computer. "By implementing the power supply, I think I figured out how to fix the problem."

"So it'll work this time right?" Tori asked.

"I hope this will work," Marah says

"As long as nothing interrupts the energy flow," Cam said. He started up the machine and it was working just fine.

"Hey! It's working!" Dustin laughed as he foolishly put his hands into the energy field and cause an interruption in the energy flow.

A small explosion tosses Dustin away from Shane. Cam turned off the machine and ran over to Sensei with Tori while Marah went to check on Dustin.

"I got legs!" Shane smiled. "I'm me again!"

"Dad, how do you feel?" Cam asked the guinea pig.

"Like I could go for a big bag of sunflower seeds," Dustin voice came out from the guinea pig.

Cam and Tori turned where Marah was staring at and saw Dustin standing there on his feet.

"We seemed to have solved one problem, and have caused another," Sensei, in Dustin's body, says as he gestures with his hands.

There was an awkward silence in the room "Can this get any worse?" Tori asked.

The screen on the computer went back on and Cam went over to it "Footzilla's in the shopping district," Cam told them.

"Have the Thunder Rangers joined us there," Sensei in Dustin's body says "Marah, you stay here in Ninja Ops".

"Okay," She replied.

"I'll be there as soon as I fill them in," Cam told the team. The four ninja went to the monster in a blink of an eye.

"Ranger's you're not going to step on my party!" Footzilla yelled.

"We're going to wipe you out toe jam!" Shane yelled.

"Ready?" Sensei in Dustin's body asked.

Shane and Tori nodded and together they morph.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"After you, Sensei said, letting the red, blue fight first. They quickly fell to their feet and Sensei stepped forward. Footzilla tried to punch Sensei but he dodge hit. The monster tried again but Sensei blocks it. He uses his fists, aiming at Footzilla's stomach and with one hit, the monster flew back.

"It is interesting to know the difference between Yellow Ranger's and Red Ranger's physiology," Sensei says.

"Um Sensei, can you deal with your observation after we finish the monster," Tori suggested.

"You absolutely right Tori" Sensei turned and looked at Footzilla "You must pay evil space alien!"

Footzilla laughed and was about to attack the rangers when all sudden, Blake and Hunter arrived and kicked the monster off his feet.

"It's time to give this foot the boot!" Hunter said.

**At Ninja Ops**

Cam finished typing on the computer "Okay, everything set and ready," He turned and looked at Marah "You think you'll be okay here?"

"I'll be fine Cam, go help the rangers," Marah replied

Cam nods and left to help the others.

The Thunders fought the foot for a while until Cam came.

"Oh great another one!" Footzilla yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm the last one!" Cam smirked before he attacks the footzilla.

Cam stopped to join his friends when Footzilla spokes. "I tapped you all with anti-gravity bunion pads!"

"Huh? The rangers says they look around their body for the anti-gravity bunion pads

Footzilla uses his powers to make the Rangers float. Shane is singled out and is slammed into the ground. Shane is now stuck in the ground.

"Oh no!" Marah says as she watches on the screen.

"That's not good," Dustin in Sensei's body remarked.

The rangers was not doing so well floating in the sky.

"Shane, focus your energy. I'll distract footzilla!" Sensei yelled. "Lion Hammer!" Sensei hit the foot with the hammer and the monster went flying into a car.

"Ninja power of Air, break free!" Shane yelled before he flew out of his hole.

When Shane was free, he used his hawk Blaster on the monster. As it blew up, the others were free from his spell. They all landed on their butts except Sensei.

"Ouch! Such a rough landing," Tori say as she got up.

They all destroy Footzilla with the Thunderstorm Cannon.

Luthor slam his fist down angry. Then he activates a scroll of empowerment from his PAM.

Footzilla grows large and the Rangers take him out with their Thunderstorm Megazord.

**At the Ninja Ops**

"Everything is all set," Cam says, hoping this time everything will be back to normal.

Everyone stood behind him and watch. Cam activates the machine and it successfully work. Dustin jumped off the stool "I'm back!" he exclaimed.

"And I'm back as a guinea pig again," Sensei says as he looked at himself.

Marah kneels down in front of Sensei "Don't worry Sensei, Cam will eventually succeed to changing you back," she comforts him.

"Marah right, Dad," Cam looked down at Sensei "I promise I'll keep searching for a solution to change you back to your human self," he assured.

"I trust you, Cam," Sensei replied, knowing that Cam can do it.

"Uh Cam, there won't be after affect from being a guinea, will there?" Shane asked as him and the other looked at Dustin scratching his head.

"Highly improbable," Cam smirked as Dustin ate guinea pig food.

'What?" Dustin asked with a confused expression.

Everyone laughed.

Marah stand to aside with a small smile on her face. Everyone was busy laughing at Dustin except for Cam, who notices something was bothering her,

**Night time at Ninja Ops**

Marah couldn't sleep at all. She was awake in her room staring at the necklace she was holding in her hand. The necklace was given to her by her mother. Kapri also got one too and if they are lost they can easy contact each other with a code that only they know and nobody else. _"Kapri, are you still being control by Luthor?" _she wondered.

When Marah saw Kapri standing by the tree watching, she wanted to confront her, but didn't get a chance to. Kapri vanished before she can even walk over there. She was worried at the same question whether Kapri is herself or being control

Meanwhile on **Luthor's Ship**

Kapri was in her room staring at her necklace also _"Marah, I'm glad that you are okay, but I can talk to you until it's the right time. Plus side I have to make Luthor thinks I'm still under his control. So the next time I see, I'm going to have to fight you because Luthor is watching me and testing me," _She thought.

**TBC: Whew, this long chapter than I expected to be. Review and tell me what you think?**


	4. Tongue and Cheek Part 1

**Hey, here is the next update chapter.**

**Some ideas are credit to kitten9322. Enjoy and don't forget to review. **

**Again, sorry for the errors if there are in this chapter.**

**Please review. :D **

**Chapter Four**

**At the Storm Charger**

Kelly was getting ready to close up when Dustin came out from the back "Dustin, do you think you can lock the door when you leave," she asked.

"Sure, you go ahead," he replied.

"Thanks Dustin," Kelly turned to leave, but then stop and turned facing Dustin "Oh I almost, Dustin".

"Yeah, what is it?" Dustin asked with curiosity.

"Tell Marah, I appreciate her helping me with the place," Kelly says

"I make sure to tell her that," Dustin replied with a smile.

Kelly smiles and then left out the door.

Dustin went in back for something when the door of the Storm Charger opens and some thugs walked in. They begin to trash the place and stealing some stuff when Dustin sees the thugs and morphs into a Power Rangers to scare them off.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

**At the Ninja Ops**

"Lucky you were there to help Kelly!" Shane smiled after his friend told him about the thugs breaking in the Storm Chargers.

"Dude, hopefully those bone heads won't show up!" Dustin said, worried for his boss.

"You're actions were noble Dustin, but using your Ranger powers for everyday situations can have serious consequences," Sensei warned him.

"Sensei, we fight Luthor's goons all the time! What's the big deal about helping out a friend?" Dustin asked before the Thunder Brothers and Marah walked in. Marah was coming out from her room while Hunter came into the Ninja Ops

"Hey," Hunter smiled. "Check this out, guess who is a celebrity?" He gave the newspaper to Tori.

"Blue bay seeing yellow!" Tori smiled.

Marah walked over to Tori and take a look at the newspaper "That's Dustin," she says, shock to him on the newspaper.

"How cool is this?" Dustin beamed as he looked at himself on the cover of the newspaper.

"While our city has grown used to the Power Rangers, this is the first time one has stepped forward on his own," Shane said, not too happy with a hint of jealous.

"Could this be a sign of things to come on yellow going solo?" Tori finished.

"Hey, that's stupid! Why would I ever..." Dustin was interrupted by a beep on the computer.

"What's going on?" Marah asked as she walked up next to Cam.

"I've been keeping tabs on some of the fan mail. Yellow Ranger just got fifteen thousand letters and counting!" Cam said. "It's jamming the system!" he said nervously as he typed away on the computer to fix it.

Suddenly the key board had a little explosion and the Rangers jumped back. Marah recoiled and accidently trip backward. Lucky, Dustin caught her in time before she hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Marah nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you," she move out of Dustin's arms.

"Do me a favor," Cam said, turning to Dustin. "Next time you become famous, tell your fans to send letters the old fashion way! With stamps!" He says with sarcasm

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Is the monster ready?" Luthor asked as he walked in and looked around when Kapri walked in "Yes uncle, the monster is ready.

Suddenly the monster appears "Slob Goblin at your service!"

Luthor laughs "Now go and attacks the rangers," he ordered.

"Right away!" Slob Goblin replied and vanishes.

Luthor touches Kapri's shoulder "Excellent work Kapri, you done well," he remarked.

"Anything to make you happy," she replied, giving him a smile.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"This place is packed!" Shane commented as he, Tori, Marah, Hunter and Blake walked into Storm Chargers.

"Yeah," Tori agreed as she and Marah was pushed by a customer.

"Ever since the Yellow ranger showed up here I can't keep people away! It's kinda crazy but it's great for business!" Kelly says as she walked up to them with a smile.

"Do you need help?" Marah offered.

Kelly smiles "No, it's okay, I hire some men to help me with the load, but thanks for asking"

"What? Just cause the Yellow Ranger was here?" Shane asked. "He's not even like the red one!"

"I dunno, there is something about a man in yellow!" Kelly smiled as she walked into the back.

Dustin ran out of the back and saw his friends.

"Oh, man I lost track of time. Let me wash up!" he said before running into the back of the store.

"So, what are you two going to do while me, Marah, and Dustin are at the skate park?" Shane asked.

Hunter gave Shane the letter, "It's from our adoptive grandmother!"

"Yeah, she's really sick," Blake sighed.

"You gonna go visit her?" Shane asked.

"That's the problem. She lives really far away!" Blake said.

"You think Sensei will let us go?" Hunter asked.

"No doubt about it," Tori smiled.

"Don't worry, Sensei will let you guys go see your grandmother," Marah says.

Hunter smiles and touches Marah's shoulder "I hope you are right".

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

**At the Skating Park**

Shane was practicing boarding when he notices some people that work for the media. He went over to Dustin and Marah who was cheering and clapping for him.

"Dude, that was great!" Dustin remarked.

"You were great out there!" Marah says

"Thanks, hey, you guys see that girl over there with the camera?" Shane pointed to a woman on the other side of the field. "She works for a magazine!"

"No way!" Dustin says and Shane smiled.

"Can you guys make sure she's watching?" Shane asked. "This magazine could help me be sponsored!"

"Sure!" Dustin agreed.

"Good luck," Marah says

"Thanks guys," Shane smiles and went back to practicing his boarding skills.

"Show them what you got!" Dustin clapped. As the blonde passed by the last defenseman, the photographer was taking pictures.

"You did it," Marah looked at Dustin with a smile "Shane is going to be happy!"

"Yeah!" Dustin smiles and hugs Marah when a monster appears from a far at a tree. He let go Marah and turned to Shane for help, but he was too busy trying to impress the media. Not wanting the photographer to ignore Shane, he went on his own.

Marah was cheering for Shane. She turns to look at Dustin when she notices he was gone "Dustin?" She looked around

"Look! It's the Yellow Ranger!" She heard someone yelled. The photographer stopped taking pictures of Shane and ran with the group of people. Shane went for his best boarding skills when he notices the crowd was going some where.

"What's going on?" he asked out loud in confusion.

He walked over to Marah and they both were watching Dustin posing for a photograph. Marah notices Shane was upset and disappointed. She hates to see Shane like this and decides to talk to Dustin about it,

Marah went over and walked through the crowd trying to reach Dustin. As soon she reaches him, she grabs his arm and pulled him to aside "What are you doing?" she asked "You supposed to help Shane out".

"Oh, I..." Dustin begins to says, but got interrupt. Two men lifted Dustin onto their shoulders and a little parade began.

Marah sighs as Shane walked up to her. She turns and looked "Shane, I'm sorry," she says.

"Don't worry about it," He replied "Hey, do you want to see me finishing boarding?"

"Okay," Marah agreed and then follow Shane back to the skating area.

About an hour later Dustin showed up and sees Marah was watching Shane boarding.

"Those were some great move!" Dustin commented with a smile.

"Too bad nobody will see that," Shane stopped boarding and went over to Dustin and Marah.

"Kay, I'm sorry!" Dustin apologized. "But what was I supposed to do? That freaky tongue was attacking everyone!"

"You could have asked me for help!" Shane said as he walked up to Dustin. "I don't care if I lose the photographer because the Power Ranger_s_ are fighting crime. But when my own friend hogs all the action, then that will tic me off. And you were lucky he didn't grab you too!"

"I was all over that guy!" Dustin said.

"But Dustin, you could have gotten hurt or worse," Marah points out.

"Take it from someone who's been there, there is no I in team!" Shane told him

"Maybe there should be!" Dustin said. "For the first time in my life I'm not the goofy one! I'm getting respect and I'm not about to walk away from that!"

"I would never ask you too Dustin!" Shane says. "But you can't let the way people think of you get in the way of doing what's right!"

"Dustin, me and Shane don't want to see you make a mistake or go in the wrong direction," Marah explained, touching his shoulder.

"I gotta phone interview with another newspaper, later," Dustin said, giving Marah a hug and then left.

"At least think about it," Marah shouted as she watches Dustin leaving.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

**At Ninja Ops**

"I'm worried about Dustin," Shane said as he, Marah, Cam and Tori sat around in Ninja ops. "I mean, if all this attention gets to his head..."

"What? There won't be enough room for the rest of you?" Dustin asked as he walked in.

"Something like that," Shane said, only to receive a slap in the stomach from Tori.

"I think you're just jealous and dude, green is not your color!" Dustin commented.

"But it is my color," Cam said, pointing to himself. "And I think Shane has a point, for what it's worth."

"Typical, everyone thinks Dustin can't be right!" Dustin yelled.

"Dustin, this isn't about who right and wrong," Marah walked up to him "It's about doing what right and not making a wrong decision".

"We are all pleased that you gained the world's attention, but how you use that is what's important," Sensei said.

"Thanks for your concern but I think I'm doing just fine. Now I've got to go, I've got to go take a call from my agent," Dustin walked off and Tori turned to Shane "Agent?"

"Dustin, wait!" Marah says as she ran after him.

"We may have a problem," Shane sighed

"That may not be the only problem," Cam said, from the mainframe "I just lost all trace of Hunter and Blake"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Outside the Ninja Ops

"Dustin!" He stops and turns around, looking at Marah.

"Whatever you want to say, I don't want to hear it".

Marah went in front of him "Dustin, we all trying to help you and worried for you," she tries to explain to him.

"Look Marah, I appreciate that you are trying to talk to me, but I need some time alone," He turns around facing his back toward her "I really thought you would be happy for me, but I was wrong," he says and took off running before Marah can say anything else.

Marah sighs with a sad expression.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Back at Ninja Ops, Cam was typing on keyboard looking at the computer screen. Shane and Tori was standing behind him watching the screen.

"I've traced the Thunders DNA," Cam said after a while of searching "they disappeared off the map here -" he pointed to a spot in the middle of the woods "and repapered - there!" the screen changed to the power plant where Luthor's monster was standing.

"Luthor's post monster general," Shane clarified"

"Must have gone postal on Hunter and Blake" Tori said with a slight smile on her face.

"Let's go, Tori," Shane replied.

He was about to leave with Tori when Cam spokes all of sudden "Someone beat you too it!"

The rangers looked up to see Dustin already there approaching to the monster "How did he get there so fast?" Tori asked

"He's the great Yellow Ranger, remember?" Shane asked "of course he's there first!"

"Shane," Sensei spoke "I seem to remember that before you and Dustin were Rangers, you were good friends." He reminded the Red ranger "It would be a shame to lose that"

Shane sighs and saw Dustin fighting the monster in his civilian form. Dustin had the upper hand when the monster blasts him.

"Dustin!" Shane and Tori shouted.

Shane turns and looked Tori "Let's go!"

She nodded and follows him

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Dustin was on the ground in pain as the Slob Goblin approaches "Now time to be stamp!"

Dustin shield himself as Slob Goblin was about to attack, turning him into a stamp when suddenly Slob Goblin got blasts in the back.

"Ah!" Slob Goblin shrieks in pain.

"Huh?" Dustin blinks his eyes confused. He looked behind Slob Goblin and saw Marah point her finger at the monster.

"Marah!" he shouted.

"YOU!" Slob Goblin growls when he turns around and saw her. He angrily blasts at her.

Marah dodges the monster attack and ran over to Dustin.

"Are you okay?" she asked, helping him up on his feet.

"Marah, what are you doing here," he asked, surprised to see her "It too dangerous".

"You should be saying thanks," she replied.

Dustin got in front of her "Stay behind me," he says "Ninja form, ranger..."

"Hold it!" Shane yelled as he and Tori joined Dustin.

"Mind if we crash your party?" Tori asked.

"Don't answer that because we already have," Shane turned to Dustin and frowned.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!" the three of them yelled, before morphing Dustin and Shane fought for the spot of temporary leader, making Tori and Marah roll their eyes.

"Ohh, pretty Rangers to add to my collection!" Slob Goblin smiled before sending and energy beam to the Rangers. Tori and Marah jumped one way while Shane pushed Dustin the other way.

"Stay here, I got this!" Shane patted Dustin's shoulder before fighting the monster by himself. Dustin cut into the fight and both boys argued over who would defeat him.

"Time to get a few licks!" Slob Goblin yelled. He aims he tongue at Tori, but Marah pushes Tori out the way and got the monster's tongue wrapped around her and got pulled into his arms, holding her waist with his tongue and her arms with his hands.

"Marah!" Tori shouted.

Dustin turns and saw what happened "Marah!" he ran toward the monster.

"I've got a new stamp!" the monster laughed, shooting the wind rangers, knocking them to the ground.

**TBC: Cliffhanger. Will they be able to save Marah?**

**Review and I will update quickly than you think!**

**:) **


	5. Tongue and Cheek Part 2

**Thank you for the reviews. As I promise, here the next update. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Five**

The wind rangers got blasted by Slob Goblin and were on the ground in pain. Marah was watching in fear seeing the rangers on the ground in pain.

"_Marah!" _Dustin looked at her and notices her fear expression.

"I've got to help her!" Dustin yelled, slamming his fist on the ground before he got up.

"You?" Shane yelled in shock as he got up and walked over to Dustin.

"This whole thing is my fault!" Dustin explained, feeling guilt.

"If that is the way you want it, then take my Hawk Blaster," Shane gave his friend his weapon.

"I don't want to go at it alone!" Dustin said. "I want to be a team again! Like we were before!"

"Dustin! Shane!" Tori shouted

Dustin smiled before jumping to the ground and landing on his stomach. Shane got on his friend's back, using Dustin as a Skateboard to attack the monster.

"_Concentrate, Marah and you will easy get out a tough situation," _Sensei's voice echoes in Marah's mind.

Marah nods and concentrate using her hands. Suddenly a small fire appears on finger. She smiles "Hey, how about I give you some heat," she blasts fire from her finger to the monster's feet. The monster shrieks, losing his grip on Marah who managed to dodges out the way just as Dustin was coming toward the monster with Shane on his back, attacking the monster. Marah landed on her stomach far from the monster,

Dustin and Shane attacked Slob Goblin, releasing the other people that were turned into stamp. Dustin jumped up and went over to Marah.

"Are you okay?" he asked, touching her shoulders.

"I'm okay, go take care of the monster," she told him.

Dustin nods and then finishes the monster off with Shane and Tori.

"We cool?" Shane asked after the monster was defeated.

"Yeah, we're cool!" Dustin smiled and the two boys hive-fived.

Tori and Marah smiles seeing Dustin and Shane friend again and that everything was back to normal.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"How was it seeing your grandma?" Dustin asked the Thunder brothers as he and Blake and Hunter walked into the Ninja Ops.

"She is so cool," Hunter answered "and feeling better now as well"

Blake nodded "she wasn't even fazed by the monster attack," he said "man that's one tough lady"

Suddenly, Shane came running into the room, holding a newspaper "Check this out!" he said, holding up the paper. Dustin, Tori, Blake, Hunter, and Marah went over and looked at the newspaper.

There was a picture on the front of the Wind rangers in their ranger forms. With the headline in bold that say "RANGERS CONTINUE TO STIFLE CRIME" in capital bold letters.

Dustin chuckled as he took the paper "That's us," he said

"Front cover," Shane said taking the paper from Dustin "Nice"

"I guess the press did show," he said, looking over the front page, from Shane's shoulder

"Fortunately they showed up before either of you opened your visors," Sensei said, as the four Wind rangers exchanged glances. That would have been bad.

"I agree, thank god they didn't took a picture of our faces," Tori says with a smile.

Dustin rolled up the paper "Well, I'm through being a celebrity" he said "from now on, its all for one and one for all"

"Hey," Cam called from the mainframe "check this out. It seems not everyone shares the team spirit"

Chubo was wandering around aimlessly, calling out for help on the screen. _"Hello? I'm not a stamp anymore...I wanna go home"_

The friends started to laugh at the scene on the screen, before Chubo finally disappeared back into space with the rest of Luthor's space freaks.

Dustin looked at Marah before he walked over to her "Marah? Can I speak with you alone?" he asked.

Marah nodded.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Dustin and Marah were walking along Blue Bay Point next to each other. Neither of them was saying anything to each other. Dustin stops walking and grabs her arm "Marah?" she turned and looked at him "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you".

"Oh," Marah folds her arms "So you are done being a jerk," she joked, pretending to be angry.

Dustin chuckles "I guess I deserve that," he says.

Marah sat down on the bench as Dustin sat down beside her.

She smiles and unfolds her arms "I was only kidding Dustin, I'm not angry at you. At first I was disappoint and slightly upset, but when I saw you and Shane friend again, it all went a way. I'm glad to have the old Dustin back," she says slightly blushing.

"Really?" he asked, lifting one of his eyebrows up "You glad to have my old self back?"

"Uh," Marah stutters "I mean everyone is glad that you are back to your old self".

Dustin smiles and takes her hands and held it in his hands "You were right the first time," he says and pulled her into his embrace.

They stay like that gazing up at the stars in the sky.

**TBC: So what do you think?  
Please review and I will update when I sees a lot of reviews.**


	6. Shane's Karma, Part 1

**Here the next update. Enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Six**

The Wind Rangers, Thunder Rangers, and the Samurai Ranger walked in all exhausted and tired from ninja training.

"Boy, I'm so tired that I want to do is relaxed," Dustin complained.

"I agreed," Shane says as he bends over breathing heavy,

"Ten mile run, two fight simulations, and an obstacle course." Blake groaned.

"Don't forget two hours of hard meditation." Hunter added stretching his arms.

"I'm not getting a lot of sleep lately; I keep getting this weird dream." Shane shook his head tired.

"You should pay attention to that. Sensei says dreams can tell you a lot about yourself." Tori said to him.

"Speaking of Dad where he and Marah are?" Cam asked as he looked around.

"Yeah, where is Marah anyway?" Dustin agreed, looking around.

"Hey guys," Marah walked out from the back smiling at them.

"What were you doing back there?" Dustin asked, curious to know.

"Ninja Training," she simply replied.

Cam walked over "Marah, where's my dad?" He asked.

"He says he was going on a meditation to recharge his inner Ninja or something. That what I heard he says," Marah explained "Oh and he told me to tell you guys that he's giving you guys a day off tomorrow".

"Oh right!" Dustin cheers "Free time!"

"Are you sure that what's my dad says?" Cam asked to make sure.

Marah nods.

The guys cheer happily about the news except Tori who look disappointed.

"Tori, are you alright?" Marah asked.

The guys suddenly realized Tori was looking a bit bummed. Blake frowned at her; "Hey Tor, what's the matter? Come on; don't tell me you can't handle a day off."

"No, a day off is great, especially tomorrow." Tori said forcing a smile; "I just thought Sensei would be around for- you know"

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Man, are we stupid?" Shane slapped himself "Tomorrow, it is Tori's birthday."

"Oh," Blake, Hunter, and Dustin says, mentally slapped themselves for almost forgetting Tori's birthday.

"Well how about a beach party?" Dustin suggests.

"So what do you say Tor?" Blake asked.

"Sound great to me, Tori replied.

"Alright, be at the beach first thing in the morning." Hunter grinned, turning to Cam "Hey Cam, how about letting Marah joins us at the beach."

"I have to asked her," Cam saying looking at Marah.

Dustin walked over to Marah "So, Marah, can you come with us to the beach?" he asked, hoping that she would agree.

"Sure, why not since I got nothing to do," Marah agreed with a smile.

"Great!" Hunter claps his hands "Then it's settling, we all are going to beach tomorrow," he replied before he left.

"I see you tomorrow, Marah," Dustin saying, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and receive a glare from Cam.

"What?" Dustin asked "It just a kiss on the cheek, it's not like I'm dating her".

"Are you?" Cam folds his arms, looking at Dustin.

"Uh," Dustin scratches his head and then looked at his watch "Boy, would you look at the time, I should get going, bye," he rushes out the Ninja Ops.

Shane Tori and Marah laugh while Cam shakes his head with a smile.

"Just make sure you get enough sleep tonight Shane." Tori looked at Shane "I think tomorrow might be something special after all," She says before she left.

Later that night, Shane woke up startling from the same dream he been having and decides that he was going to check it to see what the dream was telling him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

The next day, Cam drove Tori's van over to the beach and Dustin, Marah, and Tori got out with Cam and sees Hunter and Blake walked up to them.

"Hey, has anyone seen Shane?" Tori asked, looking around.

"Yeah let's get this show on the rode." Blake said.

"We can't leave without him, he's bringing the cake." Dustin called out.

Suddenly, they saw Shane ran holding a big box; "Here Tori! Happy Birthday!"

"Hey, that doesn't look like beachwear bro." Hunter noted.

"Uh yeah, about that." Shane said nervously.

"Don't tell me you're bailing!" Tori frowned.

"I had that same dream again last night. Think it's trying to tell me something."

"Like how to ruin a friend's birthday?" Tori asked,

"It's just I have a weird sense something isn't right." Shane explained; "I gotta go check out the woods."

Cam heard their conversation; "Shane, I'm the first person to say duty before pleasure. But I left Cyber Cam online at Ninja Ops. If anything weird shows up he'll let us know."

"Yeah." Tori agreed.

"I'll catch up okay?" Shane said turning away; "I promise."

Dustin threw something at the back of Tori's head making her snap her head around and chase after them.

"Come back here, Dustin!" she yelled.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Shane walked into the woods; "What was I thinking? Stupid dream!" He was about leave and go back to the beach where his friends was when suddenly out of nowhere a ball of white light flew past him, followed by a ball of black energy. He kicked the black ball away, revealing an alien who was pissed.

"Woah, now there's a face only a mother could love." He remarked with a smirks.

"I could say the same about you, now step aside." Vexacus growled.

"Try asking nicely you, freak!" Shane spats.

"Move aside!" Vexacus shouted.

"Lothor's goons don't scare me." Shane grinned cockily, popping his collars.

"I am Vexacus, and I work for no one." Vexacus growled; "Now give me the Karminion."

"Karminion, what?" Shane asked "You're losing it!"

"Have it your way." Vexacus grumbled, and they got into battle.

"Plan B." Shane said before he morphs "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" Vexacus blasted enough energy to demorph Shane.

"Foolish Earthling, where is the Karminion?" Vexacus growled; "Tell me!"

"What are you talking about?" Shane asked, clueless to what Vexacus was talking about.

Suddenly a bright light came and swallowed Shane, leaving Vexacus confused and alone.

Shane found himself in a clearing away from Vexacus; "What's going on?" he asked in confused.

A random tan girl came from behind him "Hey, are you okay?" she asked

"I thought I was out here alone." Shane told her.

"Guess not." the girl smiled and begin to walked away.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Tori was still chasing Dustin when she stops and looking at the direction Shane took off to.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" she asked "Maybe we should have gone with Shane.

"I don't know, maybe she's right." Dustin shrugged; "Shane did seem pretty tweaked".

"Maybe we should check it out," Marah suggests "If you are worried about Shane, I can teleport to where he is".

"Shane is going to be fine," Blake assured Tori "If he's trouble, Cyber Cam would let us know, right Cam?"

"Correct," Cam replied.

"See, now why don't you enjoy your birthday, Tor," Blake put his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay," Tori smiles.

"Last one in the water is a little girl." Hunter said as he walked up to Tori and Blake, receiving a death glares from Tori.

"You're so gonna pay for that." Tori glared.

"Oooh, she's going to get you," Dustin smirked.

"Uh Oh," Hunter took off running with Tori on his tail.

The others laugh and follow Tori.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"We need to get you home." Shane told the girl beside him as they walked through the woods; "It's not safe out here."

"How do you even know I live this way?" the girl asked and Shane looked at her.

"Well maybe you can help me out then." He says.

"Alright, up there." the girl said, pointing to the sky and Shane chuckles.

"Right, so you're some alien life form or something. Is that what you're telling me?" Shane rolled his eyes, not believing what the girl says. The girl walked away laughing; "Hey wait, you're serious."

"Hey, you asked." the girl smirked.

"You have a name?" Shane asked with a smile.

"It's Skyla," she replied.

"Skyla, that's a nice name," he commented.

"Thanks," Skyla smiles at him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Cam, Tori, Hunter, Blake, Dustin, and Marah were having a blast at the beach when Cam communicator went off.

"What is it?" Cam spoke in the communicator.

_"Hey party animals, I think we've got a problem. We got an alien visitor in the forest, and here's a news worthy item, he's not working for Luthor,"_ Cyber Cam's voice echoes from Cam's communicator.

"Can you reach Shane?" Cam asked.

_"No can do. Wherever that spaceship is it's interfering with Shane's morpher,"_ Cyber Cam replied.

"Keep looking for Shane, I'm on my way there!" Cam replied and begins to walked away.

"You're going back?" Tori asked sadly.

"Only until I figure out what's going on. With dad outta town I just feel better checking things out myself." Cam explained.

"We're coming with you." Hunter announced.

"No stay. There's nothing we can do until we know what we're dealing with." Cam instructed them.

"Well maybe it's a good alien." Dustin smirked; "I mean no one ever considers that possibility."

"Hey, don't let this get you down okay?" Blake said, stuffing a ducky floaty on her head; "Come on, let's enjoy the party!"

"You're right; I guess the day's not completely ruined." Tori sighed.

"Tag!" Blake touches her shoulder "You're it!" he says and took off running.

"Hey!" Tori shouted and start chasing Blake and then she begins chasing at Hunter too who was running in front of Blake.

Dustin puts his arms around her shoulder "Let's go join the others".

Marah nodded and she and Dustin walked together, toward the others.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Wait up!" Shane called as he tries to catch up with Skyla "Would you slow down?"

"Try and keep up." Skyla laughed; "Don't be such a whiner."

"A whiner? Is that what you just called me?" Shane chuckled. They walked into a place Shane saw in his dreams; "Hey I know this forest."

"You do, look" Skyla nodded as she was pointing to a fireplace.

"This was in my dream." Shane sighed; "I mean what am I'm doing here?"

"Well let's just say I owe you one." Skyla smiled; "And this is where I pay you back."

"Payback, for what?" Shane asked

"Payback, I like the sound of that." Vexacus growled.

"What do you want here?" Shane asked, standing in front of Skyla.

"I already told you, the Karminion." Vaxacus said, pointing to Skyla.

"You're way out of your league Vexacus." Skyla grumbled; "Why don't you, just turn around, and go swim back under whatever rock you came out from."

He basted at them but they disappeared; "You cannot run forever!"

"Woah! Hey that is one cool trick!" Shane chuckled. He realized something; "You're the one who helped me the first time when I ran into Mr. Congeniality."

"Yeah, you can thank me later, but right now we gotta get moving. I don't have much time." Skyla begins to walked away

"Wait, I don't even know who you are yet." Shane said.

"Look, we can keep going over this if you want but it's not gonna do us any good." Skyla retorted.

"Guess not." Shane sighed.

"Hey, you don't seem so freaked out! It's not like this is the first time you've seen an alien being." Skyla laughed.

"Yeah but it's the first time I've seen one that looks like... you." he says staring at her.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Skyla "C'mon".

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Guys, I'm starting to get worried," Tori says "And I'm not really having fun when Shane is out there alone and Cam is back at Ninja Ops. Something is not right".

"Tori, is right," Marah agreed "We should head back to Ninja Ops to see what's going on".

Suddenly the rangers' communicator beeps.

"Speaking of Ninja Ops," Hunter held his communicator near his lips and spoke "What is it, Cam?" he asked.

_"We've got a problem. As long as that ship remains cloaked, I have no way to track it."_ Cam replied.

"Any word from Shane yet?" Hunter asked.

_"No, His frequency is still jammed. He must be close to the source of the disturbance."_ Cam replied

"Let us know if anything changes." Hunter nodded.

"Birthday or not I think we'd better get back." Tori grimaced.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before some Kelzaks show up huh?" Dustin pondered.

Suddenly the Kelzaks appears in front of them.

"You had to say it didn't ya?" Blake snapped.

"Man, I hate when this happens," Dustin exclaimed.

"Let's make this quick," Hunter suggests and lunges at the Kalzaks.

Soon the others join in and fight the Kalzaks.

Dustin got on table and kicks the Kalzaks in the face and then jump off of it. Tori and Marah has their back against each other

"How about I turn the heat up," Marah says as she points her finger at the Kalzaks in front of her and Tori and blasts fire at them. They got on fire and begin to jump around putting out the flame on them.

"Need some water," Tori asked "Allow me," She blasted water from her finger at the Kalzaks sending them flying off.

"Great team work!" Tori remarked and clasps hands with Marah.

They were in the middle of fighting off the Kelzaks when Zurgane popped up in a new zord.

_"Guys, we have a bigger problem. Zurgane's taking his newest zord out for a test drive, and I can't access the Thunder Zord's portals."_ Cam told them.

"Hey Tor, you up for a two way?" Dustin asked.

"Oh yeah, no one ruins my birthday." Tori smirked.

"You guys go ahead me and Blake can handle it from her," Hunter told them.

"I'll stay and help Blake and Hunter," Marah says.

Dustin and Tori nodded and left.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Today started as a bad dream, now it's turned into a full on nightmare." Shane frowned "This is so not what I was planning for my day off from Ninja training".

"Thanks a lot." Skyla said.

"Sorry, it's been...kind of a rough day." he shrugged; "Even for me especially with this happened.."

"Mhmm, we've met before... when you were little." she smiled.

"The spider's web and the ball of light." Shane said, finally realizing; "That was you?"

"Uh huh, you've saved me from that fish headed freak." she giggled; "Now I'm here to return the favor."

"A favor?" Shane asked.

Skyla nodded.

"Mind if I ask what it is?"

Skyla sighs "I want to give you something that Vexacus wants," she told him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Blake noticed that a Kelzak was bouncing on an exercise ball; "Having fun yet? Not for long!" He punched the Kelzak off the ball.

A Kalzak was moving around trying to fight Marah, which it sucks at it. Marah rolled her eyes and kick it hard in the stomach that it fell down on it back.

Hunter, Blake, and Marah regroup as the rest of the Kalzaks gathers together.

"You want to fight some more!" Hunter exclaimed.

The Kalzaks back away and teleports.

"They bailed!" Blake exclaimed; "Sensei picked a bad day to take off!"

"Let's get back to Ops and see if the others are okay." Hunter instructed.

Up in the Megazord battle, Cam had rushed in to help the struggling Storm Megazord, but with no success.

Everyone was now at Ninja Ops, upset and disappoint that they didn't win the battle.

"The Storm and the Samurai Star Megazord are badly damaged. It'll take hours maybe days to make the repairs." Cam told Hunter.

"What about the Thunder zords?" Hunter asked.

"No luck accessing the Thunder zords," Cam shook his head.

"Some day off!" Blake huffed.

"This must be the worst birthday ever." Dustin said, putting his arm around Tori's shoulder.

"I can't even think about that right now, I just have this really bad feeling Shane is in trouble." Tori sighed; "And wait, where did Marah go?"

"I'm right here," Marah walked out from the back and Dustin walked over to her "Where did you go?"

"I was in my room thinking about a way to help you guys," Marah says.

Cam smiles and touches Marah's shoulder "Thanks, but I think I can handle this," he told her.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Skyla and Shane were sitting on the ground talking.

"I just don't understand." Shane looked at Skyla "What does Vexacus want here with you?" he asked.

"I came here to give you something... And he wants it. But that would be bad, really bad."

"Why and what is it?" Shane asked.

Before Skyla can answer Shane's question, Vexacus came and threw Shane to aside and then dragging Skyla away.

"Shane!" she yelled, struggling to break while being pulled away.

"Skyla!" he shouted.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

'What are we going to do now, are sit on our butts and wait for Shane to return especially when the megazord is damaged!" Dustin shouted and bangs his head hard on the desk "Ouch!"

Hunter and Blake winces as Dustin lift his head off the table.

"Hey," Blake pats Dustin's back "Want me to get a ice bag for that?" he asked and Dustin glares at him.

Hunter sighed "Maybe now would be a good time to contact Sensei," he suggests.

"I've tried already. Whatever's interfering with Shane's morpher is keeping us from reaching my dad too." Cam frowned.

"Yeah I'm sorry your birthday got messed up." Dustin said, nudging Tori.

"I know. It's nobody's fault... except maybe Luthor," Tori shrugged.

"Cheer up, Tori, I promise everything will better after this crisis is over," Marah comforts Tori.

Tori smiles "Thanks Marah," she says.

"Maybe we should go get our stuff from the beach." Dustin told them.

"Yeah." Blake agreed; "Our day off is pretty much over now."

"We'll be back Cam." Hunter said, patting Cam's shoulder.

"I'll call you if anything else happens." Cam replied.

The rangers starting to leave Ninja Ops except for Marah who stops and walked up to Cam "Cam, I need you to do me a favor if that's ok with you".

"Sure," Cam agreed "What is it?"

Marah took her necklace off and gave it to Cam "I need you to take a look at this and see if you can find anything," She told him.

"That won't be a problem,' Cam says "I'll take a look at it".

Marah smiles "Thanks Cam, I owe you one," She replied and the rushes out of Ninja Ops.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"C'mon Skyla, where did he takes you," Shane panicked, running through the trees; "Come on, give a clue."

"Follow me Shane." He suddenly heard her voice "Remember."

"I'll take that as a clue." He says with a smirk.

"You will never get the power from me!" Skyla shouted.

"I have been chasing Karminions all of my life, I know as well as you do that when your time comes to pass and your higher form your life force will transfer to the one at hand." Vexacus growled.

"Well, guess what. It's not going to be you." Skyla snapped.

"Then who? The human boy? He's nowhere to be found!" Vexacus spat.

Shane flipped in and kicked Vaxacus back; "Look a little harder."

"Do not trifle with forces you do not understand!" Vexacus warned.

"What's not to get?," Shane put a hand under his chin to think "Skyla is good and Vexacus not good." he retorted; "Skyla! Run!"

Skyla started to run but a bright light erupted from her and she fell clutching her stomach. Vexacus grinned looked at her; "It is her time! The Power will be mine!"

Shane ducked under Vexacus's swing and stood in front of Skyla protectively.

"Step aside!" Vexacus ordered.

"Nin-" Shane realized Skyla was watching him and hesitates. So he fight Vexacus instead.

"If you're not morphing... cause you don't want me to see... you're a little late..." Skyla gasped in pain.

Shane looked at his morpher and then back at her; "How do you know?"

"I know everything about you." She replied; "Do it... please!" she pleaded.

"It is too late!" Vexacus growled, kicking Shane to the ground.

"Forget this!" Shane snapped, getting back on his feet; "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Air."

"Oh! I'm shaking in my fins!" Vexacus rolled his eyes and they charged at each other.

"Ninja Sword! Gold Power!" Shane cried. He slashed at Vexacus, making him give up.

"This isn't over yet Karminion!" Vexacus said, retreating back inside his ship.

"Skyla! Are you alright?" Shane asked as he ran to her and helped her to her feet.

"Hurry, take me back to where we first met." Skyla told him "I don't have much time."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Check out that swell. I haven't seen waves like this for weeks." Tori exclaimed.

"Ah, I know what you mean. I was really looking forward to some down time." Hunter sighed.

"Woah, woah, woah wait a minute! Now I don't wanna sound all paranoid here, but uh, isn't this where we left all our stuff?" Blake spokes all of sudden causing everyone to look at him and in front of them where their stuffs was supposed to be.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"Aw, man! I can't believe all our gear got jacked!" Dustin shouted frustrated.

"Wait, maybe our stuff got washed away with the tide or something." Blake said, trying to keep calm.

"The tide hasn't got in yet." Tori says, annoy at Blake.

"So where is it then?" Hunter asked.

"I know where it is," Marah says, pointing at the Kalzaks carrying their stuff while retreating.

"That is the last straw! Nobody steals my birthday cake! C'mon!" Tori smirked.

"This is wrong on so many levels." Dustin noted.

"Tori! Promise me you'll never wear that bikini ever again." Blake frowned.

"No problem." Tori agreed.

The rangers and Marah lunge at the Kalzaks. One of Kalzaks was digging in Marah's bag when someone taps it shoulder. "Excuse, but it's really rude to peeks nose into some stuff," Dustin says, snatching the bag out of the Kalzaks before he kicks the Kalzak in the stomach.

Blake jumps over one Kalzaks head and pull it underwear down "Arrgh, nasty," he remarked before punching it in the face.

Marah and Tori was fought off the Kalzaks leaving one standing there confused.

"Hey Marah!" Tori shouted and Marah looked at her "Double Whammies?"

"You got it!" Marah agreed before she and Tori leaps up into air and kick the Kalzak in the head at the same time causing the Kalzak to be dizzy and fell to the ground.

Dustin was beating the Kalzaks up until it was left with four Kelzaks that had Tori's cake and accidently smooshed the cake into Choobo's face.

Realizing the cake was no longer good, he used it and smooshed it against Choobo's face again "Take that you ugly freak!"

"Why do I always take it in the face?" he groaned "Retreat!"

Dustin, Tori, Blake, Hunter, and Marah regroup cheering for their victory.

"Um Tori," Dustin sheepishly says "Sorry about your cake".

"Don't worry about it" Tori sighs "Let's just go back to Ninja Ops before anything else goes wrong

Everyone nods and went back to the ninja ops.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"So it's true what Vexacus said, you don't have much time." Shane said as they trudged through the woods.

"Karminions change all the time. Instead of dying we pass on from one life form to the next." Skyla exclaimed.

"Woah, now thats heavy." Shane grinned.

"I guess for you it probably seems like it." Skyla giggled; "But, we're taught at birth that we pass on this life's Energy when it's time."

"I can't believe that out of anyone in the whole Universe, you chose me." Shane grimaced.

"I didn't... you're my destiny." Skyla replied; "And I am yours."

"What do you mean?" Shane wondered.

"Well, ever since you were little, and you saved me from Vexacus, I knew you were the one!" Skyla explained.

"It always seemed like a dream." Shane frowned puzzled.

"Sometimes we choose to forget what we can't understand." Skyla told him.

"Then I'm seriously going to forget this whole conversation." Shane chuckled; "You sure I'm the one?"

"Only a person of the highest character can handle the power." She smiled; "The Red Ranger thing is a plus though."

Skyla collapses and Shane had to hold her so she wouldn't fall unconscious on the ground.

"It's time. We will be linked together forever by the power I pass on to you. The responsibility is yours. Use it wisely." Skyla died in his arms, turning into a flaming bird, and her power synced into his morpher.

"Goodbye Skyla." he whispered, staring up at the sky "I will never forget you".

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Take your Zord down there at once and destroy the Rangers." Luthor commanded.

"Yes sir." Zurgane bowed.

"And then I want you to destroy that poser Vexacus." he added grumbling.

"But sir, I thought you said we would help him." Zurgane smirked.

"Oops, I lied."

**TBC: So what do you think? Review**


	7. Shane's Karma, Part 2

**Chapter Seven**

Shane walked into a clearing to face Vexacus who was waiting for him.

"That was very touching. But if I can't get the power from her, I'll get it from you." Vexacus snarled and charges at him.

"This one's for Skyla." Shane said grimly; "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA! You're chum chump!"

"Prepare to be destroyed." Vexacus grumbled.

They charged at each other, weapons drawn.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Guys, Look who is back!" Cam shouted and the others rushes over to look at the computer screen.

"Him again," Blake exclaimed "Doesn't he ever take a vacation?"

Dustin chuckles "I guess not".

"Is the Megazord fixed?" Tori asked.

"Of course, I am half of the brains of the operation remember?" Cam retorted.

"What about the Thunder Zords?" Hunter asked.

"The Energy field in the forest is weakening. I should be able to call them in any second. Cam told them.

"We'll meet you out there." Hunter replied.

"Hopefully I'll be able to get a lock on Shane too." Cam told them "Marah, you stay here because I need to talk to you".

Marah nods "Okay".

Dustin and Tori went and stand in the center of the room.

"Ready?" Tori asked.

"Ready!" Dustin replied.

"Ninja Storm! Range Form! HA!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Guess you're ready for round two!" Zurgane growled.

"Bring it on!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Let's do this," Tori replied.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Now while they do that." Cam says "I'm going to try to get the Thunderzords back online".

Zurgane blasted at the Wind Megazord, knocking them both down.

"I got it!" Cam said; "The Thunder Megazord is online."

"Let's go." Hunter told his brother.

Blake nodded.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Now," Cam got up from his chair "For you necklace you gave me, I managed to found something in it," he told her.

"What is it?" she asked.

Before Cam can reply, the computer beeps. He and Marah went over and looked at the screen "I tell you later, I promise," he says.

"It's okay," Marah smiles "Go Cam, the others need you," She ushered.

Cam nods and left.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Blake and Hunter have made it just in time to intercept one of Zurganes blows that was meant for the Wind Megazord.

"Welcome to the party!" Dustin smiled.

"Yeah thanks." Blake nodded.

"Lightning mode online." Zurgane stated. His zord got rid of its outer bulk.

"Let's do it guys! Come on!" Tori shouted.

They used a power disk, but Zurgane got a hold of it.

"Oh no!" Tori shouted.

Dustin, Tori, Blake, and Hunter were struggling to get the hold of the power disk that Zurgane holding his grip on, but it didn't last long when Zurgane's zord got blast from behind by a new zord that swoop in and take the power disk from Zurgane really fast.

"Huh?" Hunter, Dustin, Tori, and Blake replied, surprised to a new zord helping them out.

"Is that," Tori begin,

"A deer zord?" Dustin asked, interrupting Tori in the middle of her sentence.

"Is it on our side?" Blake asked.

"I don't know," Hunter replied "I wonder who's helping us?

Cam arrives in his zord and was also surprises to see the deer zord. The deer zord came over to him and gave him the power disk before it attacks Zurgane.

"Alright guys, put 'em together!" Cam instructed a minute later. They merged the Wind Megazord and Thunder Megazord together.

"This does not look good!" Zurgane mumbled.

"Thanks whoever you are," Cam says "We can take it from here".

The deer zord moves out the way and left quickly.

The Thunderstorm Megazord punched Zurgane's Zord a couple of times and then took him out with his blaster.

"Ejection!" Zurgane yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin yelled.

"Zurgane has left the building," Hunter joked.

"No Problemo!" Blake replied.

"Bye, Bye," Tori waved

"See ya Zurgane!" Cam replied.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Where are you going?" Shane demanded as Vexacus fled back into his ship; "Stop!"

"No more games." Vexacus grumbled flying away.

"Battleizer! Flight mode!" Shane yelled.

"Catch me if you can!" Vexacus dared. Shane caught up to him easily; "What? Uh? Firing lasers!" He shot at Shane, but he blocked it.

"Fine! More Power!" Shane took them out with his lasers and kept following Vexacus.

"Go Shane!" Tori exclaimed as she and other made it to where Shane was.

"C'mon! Surrender!" Shane shouted.

"Never!" Vexacus growled as he flew closer to the trees. Shane flew close to Vexacus and slashed at the ship. Shane was finally able to destroy the ship with his Ultralaser. Then he landed in front of his friends.

"Oh wow!" Tori smiled.

"Awesome!" Blake said in awe. They circled around him, admiring the Battleizer.

"Amazing!" Dustin exclaimed.

Shane slightly smile "Thank guys," He says and then notices Cam and Hunter was staring at something in front of them. Curiously, he walked over to Cam and Hunter. Soon Dustin, Tori, and Blake join him.

Standing in front of them was the Samurai Pink Ninja Storm Ranger. Her outfit was similar to Tori, but has a deer picture in front of her chest.

"Wow, another ranger?" Tori asked.

"Looks like it," Hunter replied.

"Hey, do you guys think she's going to demorph so we can see her face?" Blake asked.

"Probably not," Cam asked.

"Hey, thanks for helping us," Tori said as she steps forward "Cam you tell us who you are?"

The Samurai Pink Ninja Storm Ranger slightly turns and looked at them before she vanishes in the pink light.

"Wait!" Hunter and the other ran over to where the Samurai Pink Ninja Storm Ranger was standing.

"I guess she's not a talkative person," Blake chuckles and everyone glares at him before they begins to leave "What?" he asked, following behind everyone with a confused look on his face.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

At Ninja Ops, everyone was talking about the Samurai Pink Ninja Storm Ranger and was curious to know who she is except Shane was sitting by himself thinking about Skyla.

"Hey, are you alright?" a concern voice asked.

Shane looked up and saw Marah standing next to him.

"Yeah, I feel kinda bummed." Shane sighed.

"You miss her don't you?" Tori asked as she walked up next to Marah.

"Yeah, I guess I do," he nodded.

"She will always be with you Shane. Her power lives through you for all eternity." Sensei told him.

"Thanks Sensei." Shane replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, can we talk about the Battleizer? How sick bro!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Now that was the ultimate rush or what man?" Blake chuckled.

"Yeah it's pretty sick huh?" Shane replied, finally cracking a smile.

"You all did well in my absence." Sensei spoke; "I am proud."

"Pity it had to happen on someone's birthday." Hunter sighed.

"Hey no worries, they'll be more right?" Tori laughed.

"Hey! The day's not over yet!" Dustin chuckled, coming out with a poorly made cake.

"Aw Dustin, you shouldn't have." Tori grinned.

Marah touches Tori's shoulder "Well go on and make a wish," she says.

Tori blew out the Candles and everyone pulled her into a group hug; "Happy Birthday Tori!"

"Thank guys," Tori smiles "Well I guess my day is not totally ruin".

"No," Shane says with a smile "Because you still have presents to open".

"Oh," Tori blink her eyes and then laugh "I almost forgot about the presents".

Shane, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake looked at each other before rushing over to their presents and then went over to Tori.

"Open my first, Tori," Dustin says when he got push by Blake.

"No, open it my first," Blake extends his gift toward Tori, but his gift got knock down by Shane.

"Dude, she should open my first," Shane replied, moving in front of Dustin, Blake, and Hunter.

"Hey!" Dustin, Hunter, and Blake shouted.

"Ok guys, I open all it," Tori replied.

Cam and Marah was standing to side watching the guys giving their gifts to Tori.

"Aren't you going to give Tori her gift?" Marah asked her cousin.

"Nah, I give to her last," Cam says "What about you?"

Marah shrugs with a smile "I give it to her later; I don't want to get stuck in between the guys fighting over who give Tori the gifts first".

"I agree," Cam replied, folding his arms.

**TBC: Tell me what you think? Review and I'll update again.**


	8. Shimazu Returns, Part 1

**Chapter Eight**

**Nighttime at Ninja Ops**

Cam was still awake working, typing on the computer when Marah walked out.

"Um, Cam?" She walked up to him "Can I talk to you?"

"Marah?" Cam stopped what he was doing and looked at her "Why aren't you asleep?" he asked.

"I can't sleep," she told him "I was thinking about what you were planning to say about my necklace".

"I see," he got up from his chair "What I wanted to tell you was that I did find something inside your necklace when I did a scanning on because I was unable to open it. It's like there is something keeping me from opening it".

"Oh," Marah looked down at her necklace that was in the palm of her hand "But you did said that you found something, what was it?" she asked.

"A power energy," Cam replied.

"A power energy?" Marah asks, blinking her eyes in confused.

Cam nodded

"Do you know what is it?" Marah asked.

Cam sighs "Unfortunately no, sorry Marah," he says.

"Perhaps the only person who can unlock the necklace is Marah," Sensei spokes all of sudden and Cam and Marah looked at him.

"Dad, you're not asleep?"

"I can't sleep knowing that you are staying up late son," Sensei replied.

Cam folds his arms "Dad, since you are awake, maybe you can tell me if you know the Samurai pink ninja ranger," he says.

"When times come, son, you and the other rangers will know the identity of the Samurai pink ninja ranger," Sensei replied.

Cam chuckles "Is that your way saying you don't know?" he asked.

"I'm going go back to bed now," Marah says.

"Good night, Marah," Cam touches Marah's shoulder "Don't worry I keep looking for a way to unlock your necklace," he assured her.

Marah sighs "No, it's okay, Sensei is right, only I can unlock this necklace," she told him.

"That's right Marah," Sensei says "Just remember, the answers that you are searching for is in within yourself".

"Thanks Sensei," Marah replied and then left.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Marah sat down staring at her necklace in the palm of her hand wondering what was locked in side of it.

"I wish I can remember something about this necklace," she muttered.

She sighs and was about to put the necklace away when a light was shining out from it.

"Huh?" She stares at her necklace closely at the light when she was hit in the face with it, blinding her eyes.

_Two little girl was sitting on the floor in front of a woman who reached out touched both girl's head._

_"I have a gift for you," the woman told the girls and extended her hands out revealing two necklaces in the palms of each hand._

_Two girls take it and stared at it. _

_"What is it? The little brunette girl asked._

_"It's a special pendant necklace that contains a special power in it for both of you," the woman explained "It's also a device for you girls to communicate each other"._

_"Wow," the blond girl exclaimed "Thank mommy!"_

_"Now I need you girls to promise me that you will hold on to the necklace and will not let it fall into the wrong hands"._

_"Promise!" the girls replied and hugged their mom._

Images of her memories was coming back to her, even the memories of her being evil.

Marah gasps blinking her eyes "Mom, Kapri," she muttered.

She stares at the necklace again and the light from it was gone. The necklace was beeping and immediately recognizes the beep sound "Kapri".

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

On the Luthor's Ship, Kapri was in her room holding her necklace in the palm of her hands when she heard the beeping sound. A smile was on her face "Marah, I knew you would remember," she softly said.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**The Next day at the Museum**

Cam and Marah were at the Museum that was closed. They were looking for something

"Found it!" Cam walked toward Marah with a box in his hands "Let's go!"

Marah nods and follows Cam when they got block by a monster that Cam recognizes "You have got to be kidding me!"

Marah eyes widen "Is that..." she begins.

"Motodrone," Cam says, finishes Marah's sentence.

"But how?" Marah looked at Cam "Didn't you say Hunter destroyed Motodrone?" she asked.

"He did, but I guess Luthor got Motodrone leftover pieces and reanimated him," Cam replied.

"You're not going anywhere;" Motodrone growls "Hand over the box!"

Cam smiles "I'm going to have to say no," he threw the box over at Marah who catches it. Then he went to fight Motodrone "Take the box and go, Marah!"

Marah nods and was about to leave when Kalzaks appear in front of her, blocking the exit.

Marah smiles "Hey guys," she says before she kicks them in stomach and flip over their head "Hey!" she called out to them "Over here!"

The Kalzaks turn around and Marah blasts fire at them "You should have a nice tan after I'm done with you," she smirks.

Cam manages to fight off Motodrone and went over to Marah "Let's head back to Ninja Ops".

"No problem," Marah grabs Cam's arm "But we are taking a short cut," she says before she teleport herself and Cam out of the museum.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Marah and Cam appear back in Ninja Ops and was shock to see Ninja Ops the place was filled with music and dancing as the Wind Rangers practiced their pieces for the show. Cam walked in after retrieving an artifact from the museum and was shocked.

"It's the Kids from Fame," he said sarcastically, setting the box down. "Please tell me this isn't a part of the ninja training dad!"

Sensei's ears were plugged making him oblivious to everything his son was saying and what was going on with the Wind Rangers.

"Dad? Dad!" Cam yelled, causing Sensei to jump and tumble out of his chair.

Cam sighs, shaking his head.

"What's going on?" Marah asked, looking around "It's like a party in here".

"We are going to be on Totally Talented!" Dustin smiled.

"Totally Talent?" Marah asked.

Dustin wrapped his arms around Marah "Yeah, you should try out, Marah, it's going to be fun!"

"Uh, I don't know," Marah says, unsure if she should.

"Don't you have to have talent?" Cam asked.

"Why?" Dustin asked "You're not planning on trying out for Totally Talent are you?"

"Well you guys aren't the only ones with hidden talent," Cam smiled.

"What do you do?" Tori asked.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be hidden," Cam smirked. He turned to his father. "Dad, I got it."

"Got what?" Shane asked.

"I don't know," Cam said, half laughing as he looked at the box. "Can we open it?"

"Only in case of emergency," Sensei said. "Whatever is in that container is far too powerful to be used otherwise."

"If it's only for in case of emergency, how come its label "in case of emergency," Dustin joked and everyone looked at him "Sorry".

Everyone continues asking question about the box, not seeming to notices Marah was slowly back away and left quietly out of Ninja Ops.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"_And the strange wolf-life creatures have been seen outside Blue Bay Harbour,"_ the news anchor woman was saying "_until the authorities can be sure, that the area is safe. Citizens are advised to stay close to the city"_

Dustin who had been sitting while cleaning his saxaphone looked up and frowned at the TV just as the report ended; they showed the freaky wolf-like creatures just as Kelly walked over

"Dustin, have you finishes with the stuff in the back?" she asked him. She notices that Dustin was staring at the TV and didn't hear what she was saying.

"Dustin?" she asked, "Helloooo" she waved her hand in front of his face causing him to snap out of her trance. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I need go find Shane and Tori," he got up and gave the saxophone to Kelly "I'll be back soon," he says as he was about to head out the door when he crash into Tori and Shane as they entered the store.

"Whoa, dude, what's going on," Shane smiles "Why are you in a hurry?"

"There are freaky wolf-like creatures in the woods," Dustin told Shane and Tori "I think Luthor is up to something".

Shane smiles fade away and his face shows a serious expression "Let's go!" he left out the door with Dustin and Tori following right behind him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Somewhere in the forest, Marah was walking alone to an area where she meets up with the Samurai Pink Ninja Ranger.

The Samurai Pink Ninja Ranger turned and looked at Marah who nodded and then walked over.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"_They can't be too far away,_" Shane said telepathically to the others as they walked through the forest. "_They're right behind us._"

"_You sure about that?_" Dustin asked as the wolves came out of their hiding.

"Guess it's time for obedience training!" Shane "Lead the way," Tori smirked.

"Ready?"

"NINJA STORM."

"SAMURAI STORM."

"RANGER FORM!"

Cam was backed into a tree by the brown wolf as soon as the fight started. He tried to fight it off but the wolf was too strong. He met up with his team and the wolves decided it would be fun to hit the Rangers at super speed. Before either of the five knew what hit them, they knew they were losing.

"Alright, I'm taking suggestions!" Shane said as the wolves slowly approached them after their first fun attack.

"Rolled up newspaper?" Dustin laughed.

"How about one of those electric dog collars?" Tori asked.

Suddenly, the wolves were hit by an energy beam as Blake and Hunter joined the party.

"Down boy!" Hunter yelled. As soon as the wolves spotted the Thunders, they lunged at them.

"Arrgh! I hate dog drools!" Blake shouted as he tosses one of the wolves off of him.

"Did anyone tell you need some mint for that smelly breath," Hunter says as he shoves one of wolves who has it mouth open trying to bite him

Dustin, Tori, and Shane were busy with the other wolves that they didn't notice one coming up behind Hunter.

"Hunter, look out!" Blake shouted when he saw it.

Hunter turned around and yelled as the wolf about to attack him when it got blasts it the back.

Two blur figures zoom over fast knocking the wolves off it feet and make them fled.

"Ha, "Dustin laughs "Look at them running with their tail between the legs".

Tori touches Dustin's shoulder.

"What?" he asked, but then stop when he saw what the others were staring at it.

"Whoa," he muttered.

Standing in front of them was the Samurai Pink Ninja Ranger, but this time she wasn't alone. Next to her was standing the Samurai Orange Ninja Ranger. Her outfit was similar to Tori, but has flame strips on the arm and an animal image of fox on the chest of her suit.

The rangers were speechless as they stares at two new rangers standing in front of them.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think?**

**Review and I'll update again as always.**


	9. Shimazu Returns, Part 2

**Chapter Nine**

"An orange ninja ranger?" Tori said as she looked at Cam and the others.

"Hey Cam," Dustin blinks his eyes "Are we seeing things or is there another ranger with the Samurai pink ninja ranger?"

"Apparently we're not seeing" Hunter looked at Cam "Do you have any idea who they are?"

Cam shook his head "No, I'm just clueless as you guy are".

"Should we go over there and say hi?" Blake asked.

"Something tells me that we won't get a chance to," Cam says.

"What do you mean? Tori asked.

Before Cam can reply, Samurai Pink Ninja Ranger and Samurai Orange Ranger vanish in a pink and orange light.

Blake chuckles and touches Tori's shoulder "Well I guess you have your answer".

"We'll better head back," Shane suggests.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**At the Ninja Ops**

The rangers and Marah was standing around Cam

"Take a look at this," Cam said, turning a book so the others could read it. "I saw... it, at the museum. But it was just a statue!"

"Who is this dude anyway?" Dustin asked.

"Shimazu," Sensei explained. "An ancient warlord. What you saw was his spirit, preserved for centuries in an ancient mask carved in his likeness."

"But what does he have to do with those dog things?" Blake asked in confused.

"Shimazu was known for terrorizing the people of the villages with creatures called Wolfblades," Cam says.

"These wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbour now?" Hunter asked.

Cam nodded.

"How is that possible?"

Dustin snaps his finger "Oh, maybe it has something to do with magic," he guessed.

"Like Luthor maybe?" Tori asked.

Cam folds his arms "I'm guessing it has something to do with Motodrone".

"So now we have a three thousand year old masked man running around the city with his three pets!" Shane groaned.

"Don't forget Luthor!" Dustin added.

Tori looked at Dustin and sighs "So much for looking on the bright side of things,"

"Great, first we have Motodrone coming back, now this monster shazi or shamu or whatever the monster name is," Blake says "What else can be worst than this?"

"Well it'll be worst if Shizamu joined on Luthor side," Dustin points out.

"Dustin might be right about Shizamu joining on Luthor side," Sensei replied.

Shane throws his hands in the air "Great more bad news!"

"Not entirely true, Shane," Tori said "Aren't you forgetting about the Samurai Pink and Orange Ninja Ranger?"

"Oh yeah," Dustin smiles "I wonder who they are?"

"It's good that they are on their side," Cam says "Because we can sure use their help".

"There's one problem, we don't know where they are," Tori points out.

"Oh, don't worry they will surely show up when there's trouble," Hunter replied.

Suddenly the mainframe bleeped and the Rangers gathered around "What's going on Cam?" Shane asked

"No sign of Shimazu," Cam answered "but I've got Motodrone on the scanner"

"He's mine" Hunter said "You guys look for the three wolf blades"

Shane nodded "Alright, we'll take the forest"

And I'll track what's going on from the Samurai star chopper," Cam said, tapping the keypad.

Dustin turned and looked at Marah who gave him a smile "Be careful," she told him.

"Don't worry Marah, I'm always," he almost fell backward when he trip on his shoelace. He awkwardly chuckles "I'm fine".

"C'mon Dustin, let's go," Tori says.

Dustin was about to go stand next to Tori when Cam grabs his arm "Dustin, one more thing tied your shoe before you trip and fall again".

Dustin nodded and quickly tied his shoe. Then he went and stand next to Tori.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!" the rangers shouted.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" the Wind rangers yelled "Power of Air! Earth! Water!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" the Thunders shouted "Power of Thunder!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!" Cam shouted.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Blake, Tori and Hunter were looking around their surroundings.

"Cam, are you sure they're here?" Tori asked.

"They have to be there close by," Cam's voice replied through their communicator.

Suddenly the Wolf Blades came out of nowhere and attack Blake and Tori

"We found them Cam." said Blake as he braced himself on the ground from the attack.

All three wolves stood in front of the two rangers and growled at them.

"Better call for the others," Cam says as he watches what was happening on his screen "Shane, Dustin, where are you guys? Tori and Blake need you at the city square."

"We're on it. You got that," Shane replied before he looked at Dustin who nods.

Then they both took off fast on their ninja cycles.

"Easy there, big fella, nice and easy." Tori said as she and Blake starting move back and away from the wolves. Blake was standing in front of Tori, shielding her.

The black Wolf Blade growled and jumped at them when an energy blast it in the face and Dustin and Shane appears next to Tori and Blake.

"Sorry, we were late," Dustin apologizes.

"What up dog." Shane called out

"Time for you mutts a lesson, Dustin says as he pulled out his sword and attacked one of the wolves

"Right behind you, Dustin," Shane says as he pulled out his sword and rush in to help Dustin.

"Be careful Shane, they might have rabies." Tori shouted.

"Their bark is worst than their bite." Shane remarked as he was fighting with two of them and was losing.

A two blur figures super speed over to Dustin and Shane knocking the wolves away from them.

"It's them again!" Tori recognizes the two blur figure as Samurai Pink and Orange Ninja Rangers who was standing in front of them with their swords out.

"Though you guys might need some help," the Samurai Pink Ninja Ranger says.

"Nice for you two to joins the party!" Dustin said "Hey look!" he points at the bench by a tree where Shimazu appears to be laying on his side with his elbow propped up supporting his head watching them.

"Heh, heh, heh. Come, come power rangers. Don't you know wolves can smell fear, you obviously sent them into a fleeting frenzy." Shimazu laughs as he got up on his feet.

"Maybe we should put on some perfume to block the fear," Blake scoffed

"The only one who should be afraid is you." Dustin growls.

"We'll make sure the wolves will smell your fear," The Samurai Orange Ninja Ranger points her sword at Shimazu.

"And whoever designed that ridiculous outfit." Tori remarked.

"Why would I be afraid of children?" Shimazu asked

"Please tell me he did not call us children." Shane asked, not happy to hear what Shimazu said.

"Let's make him run with his tail between his legs," Dustin suggests.

All six of them charge at Shimazu, but were stopped by the Wolf Blades, Shane went after the warlord while the others took care of the wolves. The rangers were doing so well with the Samurai Pink and Orange ninja rangers by their side when Shimazu got Shane under his foot, literally.

"Shane!" Dustin shouted.

The others ran to help him but Shimazu blasted them with an energy bolt knocking them down to the ground, except for the Samurai Orange Ninja ranger who dodges it and leaping into the air kicking the warlord away from Shane. Shimazu stumbled back while the Samurai Orange Ninja Ranger slashes Shimazu repeatedly in the chest with her sword, but the warlord manages to grab her arm and twisted it.

"Let's her go!" The Samurai Pink Ninja ranger yelled, aiming her sword at Shimazu.

"I wouldn't if I were you," He placed the Samurai Orange Ninja ranger in front of him as shield

The Samurai Pink Ninja ranger lowers her sword as the other rush over to her.

The Samurai Orange Ninja ranger was struggling to break free, but Shizamu held his grip on her causing her pain.

"What are we going to do?" Tori asked.

"If we try to attack Shizamu then the Samurai Orange Ninja ranger is a goner," Blake points out.

"I got idea," The Samurai Pink Ninja ranger spoke "But I'm going to need the yellow and red rangers help".

Shane nodded.

"Okay," Dustin agreed "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

The Samurai Pink Ninja ranger whispers in Dustin's ear and then Shane's ear

Dustin uses his ninja power, entering the ground without the Shizamu while Shane uses his ninja power, blowing wind out from his mouth at Shizamu

"Allow me to help!" Shizamu blasts his energy at the rangers, knocking them to the ground.

"Hey," The Samurai Orange Ninja ranger spokes all of sudden "You may be strong, but you're forgetting something".

"Oh yeah and that would be?" Shizamu asked.

A small fire appears in her hand "Never play with fire!" She stomped on his foot and blast fire on his body. Then she kicks him tumbling backward.

"There, now you're nicely tan," she teased.

"I'll show not to mess with me!" Shizamu growls and was about to attack her when a hand tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir," Dustin spokes "Is that how you talk to a lady?" he asked before he whacks Shizamu with his Lion Hammer and send him flying.

"See ya!" Dustin waved goodbye as he watches Shizamu fly away.

Then he went over to the Samurai Orange Ninja ranger "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to you," she replied before she and Dustin went over to the others.

"We need to get out of here before that freak comes back," Dustin suggested.

"Right behind you," Shane agreed and he and others left with Dustin and the Samurai Orange Pink ranger.

Six rangers were hiding under a flight of stairs as the wolves were looking around. As they were hiding, Shane's morpher beeped. _"Shane, I've got Motodrone at the beach"_ Cam's voice says "_and the wolf blades are right around the corner from you"_

"Thanks for the update on the wolf dogs, but we already know just by looking around the corner," Shane stated "Okay, I'm on my way Cam".

"I'm going with you," The Samurai Pink Ninja ranger offered.

Shane nods then he and The Samurai Pink Ninja ranger left.

"Be careful!" Tori shouted.

"Don't they ever take a break or something?" Dustin asked, annoy with the wolves.

"I guess not," Blake slightly glances at the wolves "Man don't these dogs ever lie down?" he asked.

The four rangers quietly got out from under the stairs, but the wolves immediately spotted them.

"Anyone have a plan?" Tori asked when she and other three rangers realized they have been spotted.

"I got one," Dustin says then he looked at his fellow rangers "RUN!"

The four rangers took off running in different direction when the wolves jumped at them and in a streak of blurs going all over the place they started to attack the rangers. One of the wolves grabbed Dustin and slammed him against a wall and all three of them gang up on him.

"Dudes, I'm getting thrashed here!" he shouted.

A blur orange figure zoom over, knocking the wolves away from Dustin. She then blasts a huge fire out of her hand, burning their furs off.

"Thanks," Dustin walked up to the Samurai Orange Ninja ranger.

"No problem," she replied.

"Time to send you to the pound." and Tori changed her sword into blaster mode and fired at the wolves.

The wolves just dodged out of the way and rolled to safety and quickly stood up again growling.

"You mutts need flea collars." Tori stated.

"And muzzles." Dustin added as he and the Samurai Orange Ninja ranger went over to Tori side.

"Where's animal control when you need them." Blake asked as he joins the other rangers.

"Or a cage to keep them in," The Samurai Orange Ninja ranger said.

From up above on a balcony, Shimazu appeared again.

"You again!" Dustin shouted.

"Surprised to see me again?" Shimazu laughs "I'm not easy to get rid of".

"I can tell," Blake sarcastically replied.

Dustin turned to Tori and Blake "I'll take care of him while you guys take care of the mutts," he told them.

"I'll help you," The Samurai Orange Ninja ranger replied.

Dustin nods and Tori and Blake went after the wolves while he and the Orange Samurai ranger lunge at Shizamu.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Hunter was chasing Motodrone on his Glider Bike switching it into flight mode. He took off into the air and circled around fired his lasers at Motodrone.

"Hey! Up here!"

Motodrone went flying off his bike and landed on the ground hard but rolled into a kneeling position fired an energy blast that hit Hunter's bike directly.

"No, I'm hit! I'm hit!" Hunter yelled as he went down crashing while Motodrone walked away.

Suddenly Shane and the Samurai Pink Ninja ranger appear in front of Motodrone, aiming their blaster at him.

"Hey, it's nice to see you again, but I guess this is where we say goodbye to you...again," he said before he and the Samurai Pink Ninja ranger blasts him with their laser

"Hunter, are you alright? Can you hear me?" asked Cam who was watching from above.

"I'm fine but my bike going to need a little body work, Hunter stumbled away from the crash.

Motodrone flew backward, but landed on his feet and blasts his energy beam at them. It hit Shane and the Samurai Pink Ninja ranger hard in their chest, sending them flying and landed on the ground demorph.

Cam, can you get a fix on Motodrone, he disappeared." Hunter asked as he rushes over to Shane and the Samurai Pink Ninja ranger side.

"I'm working on it but nothing yet," Cam replied.

"Shane, are you alright?" Hunter asked.

Shane sat up wincing in pain "Yeah, I think so," he looked around "Nothing is broken yet".

Hunter notices the Samurai Pink Ninja ranger was laying on the ground demorph. He went over and help her when he recognizes her especially the outfit she was wearing.

"No way!" he says "Kapri?"

Shane quickly turned and looked at Hunter in confused "What! What did you say?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The Samurai orange ranger quickly ran up and jumped up on the balcony floor where Shimazu was and pulled out her sword while the warlord blew his whistle and his wolves attacked the other rangers.

"Time to teach you some matter," The Samurai Orange Ninja ranger retorts, as she points her sword at him,

"You have no idea who you're up against." Shimazu replied.

"Hey, I was about to say the same thing," Dustin says before he and the Samurai Orange Ninja ranger attack Shimazu.

The Samurai Orange Ninja ranger swings her sword at him rapidly.

Shimazu manage to stop her grabbing the end of sword with his hands and blocked the attacks. He then grabs her wrist and twisted. She winces in the pain as she struggling with her sword and to break free from Shizamu.

"Hiya!" Dustin flips in the air and kick Shizamu in the back forcing Shizamu to release the Samurai Orange Ninja ranger.

The Samurai Orange Ninja ranger quickly turned around and blast fire out her hand directly in his face but the warlord moved out of the way and hit her with a punch really hard in stomach, sending her flying backward.

He then blasts her in the chest hard with his energy beam.

"Ah!" She screamed as she was flying toward the wall, slamming against it and fall to the ground demorph.

"NO!" Dustin yelled as he whacks Shimazu in the face hard with his Lion hammer.

The warlord stumbled back and grabbed hold of the nearby railing for support. He then looked down and saw his Wolf Blades being pummeled by the other rangers.

"Alright, this calls for desperate measures."

Shimazu blew his whistle once more but this time his Wolf Blades started to attack each other instead.

"No! Stop! What are you doing?" Shimazu shouted.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Tori folds her arms and watches the wolves fight each other.

"I agree," Blake replied as he joins Tori.

Dustin ran over to the Samurai Orange Ninja ranger side and flips her over on her back. His eyes widen

"Marah?"

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think?**

Please, please review and I'll update!


	10. Shimazu Returns, Part 3

**Oh my god!  
I want give everyone a hug that review my story. Thank you for reviews. I really, really appreciate it a lot. As promise, here the update. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Ten**

"It's Kapri," Hunter told Shane.

Shane rushed over to Hunter who is now holding Kapri in his arms "Seriously, Kapri is the Samurai Pink Ninja ranger?" he asked.

"Yeah, apparently," Hunter looked down at Kapri who was unconscious in his arms "Cam, do you see this?"

"Yes, I'm teleporting you guys back to Ninja Ops," Cam replied.

Hunter got up holding Kapri in his arms as Cam presses a button, teleporting Shane, Hunter with Kapri back to Ninja Ops.

Cam turned around in his chair as Hunter and Shane appears behind him. Hunter was still holding Kapri in his arms.

"Set Kapri down and I'll take a look at her," Cam ordered,

Hunter nodded and did what Cam told him.

"Is she's going to be okay?" Hunter asked.

Cam nodded "Yeah, she's going be alright".

"Okay, I have a question for you, Cam;" Shane walked up to Cam with Hunter behind him "Do you know about this?"

Cam sighs "If I knew, I would have sent them as back up for all those difficult fight we been through," he sarcastically said.

"Okay, you got a point there," Shane replied.

Hunter shakes his head with a chuckles.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Marah?" Dustin said, shocked and surprised at the same time to found out that Marah was the Samurai Orange Ninja ranger.

Marah became conscious and saw Dustin was staring at her in shock. That's when she realizes she must have demorphed when she got blasted by Shimazu.

"Dustin, I can explain, I..." she begins when Dustin placed a hand on her shoulder. A smile forms on his face.

"It's okay, I understand," he helps her up on his feet "Let's finish off the mutts and we will discuss this later, sounds good?"

"Yeah," Marah agreed and morph again before she and Dustin join Tori and Blake who was surprised to see Marah.

"We'll take about this later," Marah says "Let's deals with the mutts!"

Tori and Blake nodded.

Tori, Blake, Dustin, and Marah quickly leap up into air and charging up their weapons up.

All four of them slashes right down at the wolves at the same time. The wolves explode into white sparkles leaving no trace of them left.

"Yeah we did it!" Dustin shouted as he and the others high five each other.

"Let's get out of here," Blake suggests.

A white explosion appears in front of them and then they disappear as the smoke clear away.

"You may have won the battle but the war is far from over." Shimazu growls as he teleported away.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Everyone was back from battling Motodrone, Shimazu and his Wolf Blades and they were around Cam's computer. Most of them were rubbing the aches and pains from the fight.

"You all done well but I'm afraid Shimazu has proven himself a worry opponent." Sensei told them.

"How is getting our butts kick is done well," Hunter asked and everyone including Sensei looked at him. He puts his hands up "Don't' answer that".

"No kidding, those wolves were dogging us big time." said Dustin.

"I still don't believe that Marah and Kapri are the Samurai Pink and Orange Ninja rangers," Tori brought it up.

Everyone turned and looked at Kapri and Marah who was standing behind the rangers.

"Kapri, Marah, you two realizes that Luthor now knows you are the Samurai Orange and Pink ninja ranger right?" Sensei asked.

Marah and Kapri nodded.

"There's one thing I don't get," Blake looked at Marah and Kapri "How are you two power rangers especially when you were evil?"

Kapri looked at Marah before she stepped forward "Well to be honest with you guys, me and Marah has been under Luthor's control, brainwashed to do evil stuffs," she explained.

Everyone gasp in shock, looking at each other.

**~Kapri and Marah's Past~**

Kapri and Marah were ninja training with each other. Marah back flipped as Kapri lunged at her. She tried to kick Kapri, but Kapri blocked with her hands.

Kapri leaped in the air and tried to kick Marah, but Marah quickly move out the way. Kapri landed on her feet with her back turned toward Marah.

Marah see an opportunity to attack so she hastily lunged at Kapri trying to attack from behind, but Kapri outsmart her and flipped her on her back.

"I win!" Kapri said, as she was standing and looking down at Marah before she offered a hand to Marah who accepted it.

"Thanks," Marah replied when she got off the ground "You were great! Kapri"

"So are you, Marah," Kapri remarked.

Marah sighed "You're just saying that to make me happy".

Kapri shook her head and touched Marah's shoulder "No, I really meant it, Marah," Marah looked at Kapri.

"If you practice more, you will be strong," Kapri suggested.

Marah nodded and smiled "Thanks, I will train hard," she replied.

Kapri noticed the sky was getting dark "Look like it's about to rain," she said.

"We better get inside before we get soak," Marah suggested.

Marah and Kapri were about to go inside when a loud explosion struck down in front of them, sending them fly backward to the ground on their back.

"What's going on?" Marah asked as she and Kapri sat up and looked in front of them.

Kapri and Marah eyes widen as the smoke cleared revealing Luthor standing there.

"It's so good to see you girls," he opened his arms wide "So, aren't you going to say hi to your Uncle Luthor?"

Kapri and Marah got up the ground

"But I thought you were lock away," Kapri said, still can't believed that she seeing him here.

"Yeah, well, I escape from it," he gestured them to come to him "Come and let's bring destruction to the world," he turned and began to leave.

"No," Kapri refused and Luthor turned around and looked at her.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"You heard me," Kapri stepped forward "Me and Marah will not help you destroy the world"

Luthor fully turned facing Kapri "So, is that how's it going to be then huh?" he extended one of his hands out "Then you leave no choice," he blasted and energy at them, hitting their head.

Kapri and Marah collapsed to the ground, clutching their heads. The power of dark was taking control of their mind.

Marah looked up at Luthor with her eyes glowing red and smirked appearing on her face.

"So what's going to be?" he asked.

Marah got up from the ground "As you wish, uncle, let's destroy the world," she walked over to his side.

Kapri was still clutching her head _"No, Marah!_ She shakes her head _"No, I must fight this; I can't let darkness control me. C'mon Kapri fight this!"_

Suddenly she felt the darkness slipped away from her mind. It like something was pushing it out. Kapri opened her eyes and looked down at her necklace. She notices a dim light glowing from him. She then realized the necklace was helping her fight the darkness, but also with strength combining to it makes it strong.

She looked up at Luthor as the dim light from her necklace faded away.

"Well, what's it going to be, Kapri?" he asked.

Kapri got up and a smirked appeared on her face "Of course, let's destroy the world!" she replied and then walked over to his side next to Marah.

"Excellent," Luthor laughed and aimed his finger at Kapri and Marah transforming their outfit into the alien outfit "Let's go girls!"

Kapri and Marah nodded and followed him.

Kapri who was walking behind Marah was deeply in thoughts _"For now I followed Luthor, pretending that I'm under control so I can help Marah break out of Luthor. I was able to use my energy with my necklace to break out of Luthor's control, but Marah couldn't. She wasn't strong enough to use her energy. I must found a way to help Marah no matter what," _she thought with determination in her eyes.

**~ End of Kapri and Marah's Past~**

Everyone was speechless after they heard Kapri's story.

"So, I take it that Kapri going to stay with us?" Tori asked, breaking the silence. She looked at her fellow rangers.

Cam smiles and replied "Of course she and Marah are family to me".

"Exactly, she's a ranger and rangers must stick together," Hunter agreed

"Oooh, do I detect a spark coming from you bro?" Blake smirks and Hunter hit lightly in the arm.

"Hunter right," Sensei said "Kapri will stay with us".

Kapri smiles "Thank you, Sensei and everyone; I'm glad you guys accept after what had happened between us".

Dustin walked over to Kapri "As long as you good, then we can let what happened be bygone," he told her.

Kapri nodded "I won't let you guys down, I promise," she assured all of them.

"We are counting on you," Shane replied.

"Unfortunately we have a problem," Cam says all of sudden.

The rangers went over and looked on the screen it shows the wolves coming back again but fused together into three giant head and super sized.

"No way!" Dustin shouted, can't believe what he was seeing on the computer screen.

"You got to be kidding me!" Shane exclaimed.

"That's one ugly mutt." Tori remarked when she saw the wolf monster.

"Man, the leash laws in this town need some serious work." Hunter stated as he watches the screen.

"You guys better get out there before it decides to make the federal building into a chew toy. Marah, you stay here for back up since you still don't have your zord yet" Cam asked as he typed on the keyboard.

Marah nods and went over to give Dustin a hug "Be careful," she whispers in his ear.

Dustin smiles and looked at her "I will," he assured her, holding her hand in his.

Then Marah turned and looked at everyone including Kapri "You guys be careful and come back safely".

Everyone nodded and walked away from the computer and morphed.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja storm, Thunder storm, Lightning samurai! Ranger form! Ha!" They all shouted.

In the city where the giant three headed Wolf Blade was, the zords came and the Storm and Thunder megazords were formed. Then the deer zord arrived with Kapri in it.

"Let's pound this hound." Shane shouted.

"Right! Yeah!" the others shouted.

The megazords started to advance on the wolf and so did the Wolf Blade. The Thunder megazord punched the wolf but it blocked it and went pass to attack the Storm megazord. The wolf hit the Storm megazord and turned around just in time to block the Thunder megazord's punch and countered with a claw attack. The Storm megazord manage to grab hold of the wolf from behind but they were shrugged off and the wolf attacked them with its claw as well. Then the Wolf Blade let out an electrical energy blast at the two megazords damaging them severely.

"Hunter! Minizord formation," Shane shouted.

"Good call Shane." Hunter replied.

"Power disks, locked and dropped."

While the other rangers busy forming their zords together, Kapri went ahead and attack the Wolf Blade.

"How about some lightening!" she blasts electricity lightening out from the deer anthers. It struck Wolf Blade in it chest causing it to tumbling backward.

Once the disks were in the two golden power spheres that contain the Minizord came out and the Minizord was formed.

"Rangers forming the Thunderstorm Megazord, wind power, thunder power, unite!" called the Minizord.

Immediately the two megazords quickly combined and formed into the Thunderstorm Megazord

"Great work! Kapri," Tori remarked.

"Thanks," Kapri smiles.

"We can handle it from here," Hunter says.

The Wolf Blade growls at them.

"That's right flea bag. Keep yapping, we got something for you. Lion Laser attack!" Shane shouted.

Immediately with a pull of a cord from the megazord's chest, it released its ultimate attack and the attack hit the Wolf Blade and exploded.

"Yeah boy!" Shane exclaimed.

All the rangers cheered along with Cam and Marah who was watching it on the screen. Suddenly the Wolf Blade appears from where the flames and smoke was, still alive and wasn't even hurt at all.

"You got to be kidding!" Shane yelled.

"I can't be!" Kapri can't believe what she was seeing.

"No!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Unbelievable!' Cam says as he saw the Wolf Blade still alive.

"This can't be happened," Marah replied.

"Impossible!" Tori stated.

"No way!" Blake shouted.

"Is this happening!" Dustin called out, touching his helmet.

The Wolf Blade then launched itself into the air, jumping at them and tackled down the Thunderstorm Megazord and the deer zord.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Cam was rapidly type on the keyboard then he presses a button "Marah?"

"Yeah?" Marah looked at her cousin.

"This is where you step in," he told her "Your zord up and ready".

Marah nods, knowing what to do. She went and stands in the center of the room "Flame Samurai! Ninja form! Ha!"

The wolf was still attacking the Thunderstorm Megazord and the Deer zord when suddenly out of nowhere a blur figure pound Wolf Blade in the chest repeatedly, went back and forth and knocking it off of the Thunderstorm Megazord and the Deer zord.

"You guys alright?" Marah asked.

"We're fine now," Shane replied.

The blur figure appears next to the deer zord reveal to be a fox zord.

"Let's turn on the heat!" Marah shouted and blast fire out of the fox zord's mouth.

The Wolf Blade caught on fire.

"Hey guys, did anyone bring some marshmallow?" Dustin joked.

"Now lay down you mutt!" Marah shouted and the fox zord turned around and swing it tail smacking the Wolf Blade in the face.

The Wolf Blade fall down to the ground on it back.

"Hey Kapri, are you thinking what I'm thinking," Marah asked.

"Right on!" Kapri agreed.

"Cam, can I?" Marah asked

"Sure why not," Cam agreed.

"Let's do it," Kapri and Marah said and then forms their zords together as one. After that they went over and their zord stomp their foot on Wolf Blade's chest, but Wolf Blade outsmart them and grab their zord's foot. He lifts it off of him and swing it toward the Thunderstorm Megazord, which slam into Thunderstorm Megazord's chest.

"Marah! Kapri! Are you guys alright?" Dustin asked.

"Oh no! Here it's come again!" Blake shouted.

the Wolf Blade jumped at the two megazords and started to attack them both.

"I have to get them out of there." stated Cam as he watched the wolf attacking the Thunderstorm and Trinity megazords.

The samurai ranger quickly typed a few commands with the keyboard and pressed the middle red button. Immediately all six rangers were teleported out from their megazords and back at Ninja Ops.

"Power down!" Everyone demorph and collapses to the ground exhausted.

"Thanks Cam," Shane said

"No problem," Cam replied.

Later on

"Okay, listen up everybody. The zords should be back online by tomorrow the latest but we are going to need reinforcements." Cam told them

He was standing in front of everyone giving them on the update of their zords from the battle with the Wolf Blades.

"Well I'm opened to any suggestions on how we deal with the freaks." Shane said as he turned to everyone else.

"Oh no," Dustin shook his head " Guys, my head still hurt from what that ugly mutts did us when we were in our megazords.

"I have one. Dad I think this is a pretty clear case of an emergency." Cam turned to his father.

"Say no more Cam. You have my permission," Sensei agreed.

The blue screen behind Cam opened and he went up.

"We finally are going to see what the big deal is." Blake said with a smirks.

"Anyone want to take bets?" Hunter asked.

"It got to be some, like really old sword." Shane guessed.

"Or cool fighting staff." Blake added.

"I say it's an old scroll," Tori replied.

"Another scroll?" Dustin asked.

"Twenty bucks if you don't believe me," Tori extends her hand out toward Dustin.

"Deal," Dustin shakes Tori's hand.

Cam took a long wooden box from the shelf and moved it to the table. The lid on the box had a decorative Japanese decoration on it. Everyone surround the table and Cam opened up the lid of the box and in it was a large scroll.

Tori turned and looked at Dustin, holding out her hand "Look like someone owe me twenty buck," she smiled.

Dustin chuckles "Put it on my tab".

Cam took out the scroll, unrolled it and started to read.

"Hey um, Cam I uh just want to ask..." Shane started to say.

"Shh, shhh, shh..." Cam shushes Shane as he begins to read the scroll.

"Okay, well maybe we will just leave you alone." Shane replied.

"So what do we do while we wait for the dog pound?" Blake asked.

"Be strong and stay alert." Sensei replied.

"Let's go dude." Hunter tapped his brother's shoulder while everyone else looked at him.

"Where are you guys going?" Tori asked.

"We just got something to take care of," Hunter said before he left with Blake.

"They're kidding right?" Shane asked as he looked at Tori, Dustin, Marah, and Kapri.

"Call if you need us." Blake said, following his brother out the door.

"Aren't you guys at least going to tell us, what you are doing?" Tori called out to the two thunder rangers.

"Sorry but it's a secret and a surprise," Hunter replied.

"Secret huh?" Shane folds his arms.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

At the race track, Dustin was riding on the track as Marah was watching near by. A minute later he rode the bike up to van where Marah was waiting for him with her back leaning against the van.

"You were great out there," she commented.

"Thanks," Dustin took off his helmet and placed it on the handle of his bike "I have a question for you,"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"How come you didn't tell me you were the Samurai Orange Ninja Ranger?" he asked.

"I didn't know about it myself," she looked down and then up at Dustin "Until I remember".

Dustin blinks his eyes "You remember? Uh everything?" he asked.

"Everything," she simply replied.

"When?"

"Few days ago," Marah replied.

"Why didn't say anything?" he asked.

"I was... afraid to," she admitted.

Dustin got off his bike and went over to her "You don't have to especially with me," he told her.

Marah smiles and he hugs her "Beside you look hot as an Orange ranger," he smirks.

"So do you," she says, but immediately cover her mouth with her hands.

"What was that?" Dustin smiles and looked to her.

"Nothing," Marah looked away, blushing on her cheeks.

Dustin went around her and looked at her "I heard you say something about me".

Marah looked away in the other direction "It was nothing," she replied.

"Come on tell me," Dustin pleaded as he go around her and looked at her face.

She looked up at him "You really want to know?

Dustin nods and she went up close to his face and lean in. He was also leaning toward her too.

As their lips were almost touching, she immediately back away and Dustin looked at her in confusion.

She smiles "Catch me and I will tell you," she took off running.

"Ha ha ha," Dustin laughs "I'm gonna get you!" he chased after her.

Marah was far ahead of Dustin, but he manages to catches up to her. He tackles her to the ground, but ended of falling due to Marah's foot slipping on the rock. They were rolling on the ground downhill four times until it ends up Dustin on top of Marah.

They were staring at each other with a smile on their face. Marah closes her eyes as she realizes that Dustin was leaning down toward her.

The lips was a little touching and they were about to fully kiss when Dustin's morpher beep.

Dustin groans and got off of Marah. Then he helps her get off the ground

"Cam, this better be important".

"Dustin, you and Marah need to come to Ninja Ops right away!" Cam ordered

"Alright, we're on our way," Dustin replied and he and Marah left.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Hunter and Blake were at a building of some sort sprinting up a set of metal stair. Around the corner, against a wall was Tori and Shane.

"I feel kind of guilty spying on them like this," said Tor as she looked around the corner and sees the thunders entering a door and motioned to Shane that the coast was clear.

Besides all fairs in love and show business." Shane walked around Tori to where the stairs were.

"I gotta go check out what they are doing for Totally Talented. Come on!" he started for the stair with the blue ninja following.

"You guys lost?" Blake's voice spoke from behind them.

Hunter and Blake already knew they were following them and used their ninja powers to catch them red handed. The two wind ninjas turned around to see the thunder brothers standing there with their arms crossed across their chest.

"Hey, hey! Yeah, hate it when you guys do that." Shane says sheepishly.

"You guys need any help?" Hunter asked as Blake just shook his head.

"Ah, well we were just in the area and..." Tori said awkwardly.

"Tori, you're such a bad liar. Don't even go there, Blake chuckles

Suddenly, Shane's morpher started to beep. Tori and Shane sighs, thinking "thank god for the beeping sound"

"What is it, Cam?" Shane asked.

"Shane, you and the other rangers must come to Ninja Ops right away." Cam ordered.

"On it,' Shane nodded.

"Come on." Tori replied and all four of them left to Ninja Ops.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think?**

**Review! I'll update! It's Simple as that, LOL.**


	11. Author Note(Not a chapter update, Sorry)

**Hi everyone,**

**This is an author note:**

**BlueGem22 (myself) and Kitten9322 would like to thanks everyone reviewing and supporting our story that we work together on. The story wouldn't last long or gotten this far without your supports. **

**So keep reviewing and supporting our story. We really appreciate it.**

**Thank you, once again.**

**I will be updating often.**

**Take care**


	12. Shimazu Returns, Part 4

**Here is the next chapter updated**

**Since everyone has been reviewing, I add a small treat for everyone at end of the chapter.**

**Wait; don't scroll down quickly to go to the end. LOL, read first and let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter Eleven**

At the Ninja Ops, everyone was surrounding Cam and Sensei. Cam had already explained why he asked them to be here. He's now standing in front of the rangers, holding his hand out waiting.

He notices the rangers were uncomfortable and debating with what Cam just told them.

"Let me get this straight, you want us to what?" Tori asked, trying to get the information register in her mind.

"Your power disks." Cam answered

Dustin raises one of his hands up "I know I'm the slow one but doesn't that mean we are powerless if we handle over our power disks to you?" he asked.

Cam nodded "Yes but only until I return, Kapri has gave her power disk to me," he held up a pink power disk showing it to everyone.

"I don't know if that is such a great idea." Blake said, unsure if he should handle over his power disk.

Yeah, I kind of like knowing I can kick space ninja butt if I have to." Hunter added.

Marah stepped forward and gave her power disk.

Cam took the power disk from Marah "Thanks Marah," he replied.

Then Cam looked at everyone else and notices they were still hesitating

"I understand your hesitation rangers but it is the only way." Sensei spokes as he rolled up to the rangers on this podium.

"How is giving up our power disks, help us defeat Shimazu?" Shane asked.

"To defeat his Wolf Blades we must open the portal to the ancient world, your six power disks are the only entity powerful enough to do that," Cam explained "And according to the scroll we need that much power in order to obtain the power that is kept there."

All of sudden, Cyber Cam appears from behind Cam holding the scroll

"Look if anything happens, Cyber Cam can activate the zords. You can still operate them, but you'll be in civilian form"

After a little bit of hesitation they agreed and everyone started to hand over their power disks to Cam.

"Thanks," Cam replied.

"We'll be ready." Shane says.

"Well wish me luck." Cam turned around and activates his Cyclone Morpher.

"Good Luck!" Marah and Kapri said.

"Be careful, Cam," Tori added.

Cam nods and then he morphs "Samurai storm, ranger form. Ha!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Cam was on his Samurai Star going to his destination when the Wolf Blades quickly group together. They started to spin around really fast and started to grow. Once again they fused themselves into their giant three head form and howled as the Samurai Star approached it.

"Whoa! What the?" Cam exclaimed in surprised.

The Wolf Blade immediately attacked the Samurai Star with its paw and sends the chopper flying to the ground.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Oh no!" Marah gasped, covering her mouth.

"Cam!" Shane shouted.

"We need to do something," Kapri replied.

"We have to help him." said Tori.

"Uh, hello? Anyone notices the three headed giant dog on the loose." Cyber Cam stated.

"Let's go!" Shane says and the others following right behind.

"You know, you really need an attitude adjustment." Blake suggests as he starting to leave.

"You can try, but it's not in my programming." Cyber Cam turned around in his chair.

"Are sending the zords in your programming?" Hunter asked with sarcasm.

"Right!" Cyber Cam turned back to the computer "Good luck," he typed a few keys and presses the red button.

On the battlefield where the fused three head wolf was, the zords appears in their separate forms arrived in front of it.

In the air were the Hawk and Dolphin zords while on the ground was the Lion zord, Crimson Insecti zord, Navy Beetle zord, Deer zord, and Fox zord.

"Alright guys, without our powers we can't take any direct hits." Shane said before he presses a few buttons on his control panel.

"Is that supposed to cheer us up?" Tori asked "Because it's not working".

"Yeah," Blake agreed "Aren't you supposed to say do your best out there?"

"Just be careful," Shane replied.

"How about we just blow this guy away and go home." Dustin suggested.

"Right behind you, Dustin" Marah agreed with a smile.

"Let's whoop this freak butt," Kapri replied.

The Wolf Blade started to growl and Lion zord went up first with its mane started to spin really fast. The spinning created a sideways tornado and started to pick up rocks along with it and it hit the wolf directly. Next was the Dolphin zord flying in around the air and headed towards the mutts.

"Over here! In the flying fish!" Tori shouted as the Dolphin zord rammed the dog.

"How about I give you a sun tan," Marah says as the Fox zord blasts fire out of it mouth and then it spins around whacking it tail at the dog.

The Deer zord appears next to the Fox zord "Time to make you do the doggie dance," Kapri points her finger at the dog as the Deer zord blast lightening out of his anther causing the dog to jump.

Then the Deer zord lunges at the dog ramming it back and forth at a fast speed.

After that, it was the Beetle, and the Insecti zords who arrived at the same time and the Kabuterizord's cannon came out of its head.

"Yo! What's up dogs, meet the beetles" Blake smirks as he and Hunter who was in his beetle zord pulled their viewing goggle pieces over their eyes.

Hunter and Blake pulled their levers back and started firing at the wolf; the Beetlezord with an electrical energy blast from its horns, and the Insectizord with its blaster cannon like machine guns at the dog repeatedly. Then Hawk zord come flying in and around the dog.

"Haven't you heard? Bird is the word." said Shane.

The Hawk zord came flying in after and started to fire multiple laser shots from its wings.

The Wolf Blade then started to fight back big time and blasted the rangers with its electric energy attack and the Insectizord and the Beetlezord toppled over to its side. Then the wolf punched the Lion zord's face and whacks the Hawk away with its paws.

"Cyber Cam, any word from your twin bro back yet?" Hunter asked as he settles back into his seat.

"Yeah because we are getting hammer out here," Blake added

"Nothing yet! Just hold those mutts off as long as you can." Cyber Cam answered.

The Wolf Blade then whacked the Dolphin zord away with its paw and kicked Deer Zord and Fox zord.

"Marah!" Dustin shouted.

"Hurry Cam, hurry!" Tori shouted as her zord was thrown away.

"Tori!" Blake shouted

Suddenly the fox zord grab a hold of the Dolphin zord's dorsal fin while at the same time the Beetlezord launched out its antler hook and grabbed hold of the Dolphin zord's body and both slowly lowered it to the ground.

"Tori, you okay?"

"I think so, thanks Blake," Tori replied with a smile.

The Deer zord appears in front of the dog.

"Okay, I'm taking this to the next level," Kapri said "Marah, are you up for this?"

"Right behind you, Kapri," Marah agreed as the Fox zord pulled up next to the Deer zord.

Kapri presses a few buttons on her control as Marah was doing the same "Ready Marah?"

"Ready!" Marah answered.

"Aim and," Kapri says.

"Fire!" Marah shouted as she and Kapri press one specific buttons on their control panel at the same time.

The Fox zord blasts a huge ball of fire out of his mouth and Deer zord blasts a huge ball of lightening. It combined together and hit the dog, knocking it off it feet.

"Whoa!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Now, that was awesome," Tori remarked.

"Go for it! Ha ha!" Blake laughs

"Oh, yeah!" Shane shouted.

"Blast those dogs away!" Hunter smirked.

The Fox and Deer zords sent their attack again at the dog, but the dog managed to dodge it.

The wolf let out an electrical energy blast at the Fox and Deer zords.

"Ah!" Kapri and Marah shrieked.

Suddenly on a rooftop of a building, Cam came out holding a tech like Japanese guitar in his arms.

"Guys! Check it out!" he shouted as he held up the guitar in his hands and started to strum it with his power disk.

"Whoa ho!" Shane shouted as he saw Cam holding the guitar playing it.

"Who knew? You should totally try out for Totally Talented." Dustin stated with a smile.

"Not now Dustin," Tori replied.

"You did it!" Marah smiled.

"Yep and I'm calling it the Lightning Riff Blaster." Cam answered.

"Ha ha, you could have called it a better name?" Blake laughed.

"Actions speak louder than words Blake," Cam says "Check it out; I can use it to summon the mighty Mammoth zord".

Cam did a quick hop and strums the Riff Blaster once more and it let out a gold shining like glow and started to play it like a professional. The Mammoth zord appeared in between some buildings and the buildings around it started to drop down, into the ground.

"Why didn't you say so?" Hunter says as he looked at the zord.

The buildings in front of the Mammoth zord dropped into the ground as well and the tops closed up and made a walkway for the zord. The giant carrier zord was starting to rolls forward and called out its animal cry.

"I'm sending you back your power disks." Cam told them

"Alright, its time to put this puppy down once and for all," Shane said.

Everyone's power disk appears in where their weapon power sphere usually appears and inserts them back into their morphers and they morphed.

"Ninja storm, ranger form. Ha!

"Thunder storm, ranger form Ha!

"Flame/Lightening Samurai, ranger form! Ha!

Immediately their zords formed into the Storm, Thunder, then the Storm and Thunder megazords formed the Thunderstorm megazord once more, and finally Kapri and Marah forms their zords together.

"Ninja ranger power!"

The combined Mammoth zord with the Thunderstorm megazord and blasted the Wolf Blade right on and finally destroyed it. Everyone started to cheer.

"Now that's what I call bowling a perfect game." Cam replied.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dustin, Tori, Blake, Shane, and Hunter were in the backstage of the studio at the Totally Talent Contest when Cam came in wearing jeans, white t-shirt with a light green flower pattern over shirt. He was wearing a cowboy's hat and was carrying an electronic guitar.

Marah and Kapri came walking behind Cam. Kapri was wearing a pink regular t-shirt with blue jeans and Marah was wearing an orange collar shirt with a black soft pant.

"Oh hey, you guys made it!" Tori said with a smile.

"Sure it's not Cyber Cam?" Blake looked at him.

"It's the real me." Cam answered as he lifts his head up to look at the others with a smile on his face.

"Okay. That thing isn't going to summon up any ancient mammoths robot or anything is it?" Hunter asked jokingly.

"It might. I have known to rock a few worlds," Cam answered.

Everyone started to do this fake shivering thing taken from Cam's suddenly coolness attitude.

"Big words little man. Hey don't feel too bad when you come in second." Shane pats Cam's arm

"Or third or fourth." Dustin added and the others laughed a bit. He then turned and looked at Marah.

"So, are you going to be on show?" he asked.

"Just wait and see," Marah answered with a smile and Dustin wrapped his arm around her as they walked over to the seats.

Then the music for the show started and everyone turned to the stage to get ready.

"Okay we're on!" Shane exclaimed.

"Time for Totally Talented. Today one talented act will win a chance in a lifetime. So who is it going to be." announced the host "Let's begin!"

First one up was Tori dancing like a pop star to some rocking music. Next was Shane who singing a song quite well.

"I can breach the sky on the way to your love,

I am a mighty eagle soaring high above,"

Then it was Dustin who played a jazzy blues tune on his saxophone. After him was Cam playing his electronic guitar in a rock and roll style. Finally were the Bradley brothers who performing together with Hunter singing rap with Blake playing the DJ scratching the music.

"Moto! My name is Hunter and my brother Blake!

We make it look alive but make no mistake!

He spins and scratches,

With my lyrics that matches!

We made a technique,

That's hard on your cheek!

We make a lot of rappers look like twitty flappers.

We are the Moto bros we take no fears,

We are the Moto bros we got a million listeners,

We are the Moto bros you can be apart too,

But to be apart of the group you gotta moto gone boo. Hee yah!"

Hunter ended with a high kick. After the thunder brothers were done, they walked over to where to others were, sitting in the audience.

"That was so cool. I didn't know you guys can do that?" Tori remarked.

"Hey, you know with all of our talents, we can start a band." Dustin suggested.

"Yeah, not a bad idea. Maybe we can call ourselves the Storm Rockers." Shane added.

Cam turned to Marah who sat in between Kapri and Dustin. Kapri was sitting in between Cam and Marah

"Are you ready, Marah?" he asked.

"Yeah," Marah smiles nervously "I'm a little nervous".

Kapri touches her shoulder "You'll be fine, now go up there and show everyone what you got," she ushers her.

"Thanks," Marah smiles at Cam and Kapri before she got up and walked over to the stage.

"Now for our final performing, Marah!" the host announced and left as Marah walked up.

Marah sighs and looked at Cam and Kapri who nodded.

A music "That's The Way It Is By Celine Dion" came on

I can read your mind and I know your story  
I see what you're going through  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you

Don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love

Dustin and the others smile as they hear Marah singing. They looked at each others and then at Marah.

"Oh my god!" Tori mouthed with a smile on her face.

Dustin looked at Cam and Kapri questioning if they knew, which both of them nod their head with a smile. He then turned around and looked at Marah with a smile on his face.

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

When you question me for a simple answer  
I don't know what to say, no  
But it's plain to see, if you stick together  
You're gonna find a way, yeah

So don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

When life is empty with no tomorrow  
And loneliness starts to call  
Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

Cam, Tori, Dustin, Kapri, Hunter, Blake, and Shane cheer and applaud. The host got back on the stage as Marah got off and went over to the other. She sat down next to Dustin.

"That was amazing!" Tori said, turning around in her seat and looked at Marah.

"Wow," Shane turned around and looked at Marah "You did tell me that you can sing! He exclaimed.

"Well, now you know," Marah smiles.

"Me and you should have a duet," Shane suggested.

"Well folks, I don't think there is any doubt about it," the host said and everyone turns and looked up at the stage at the host.

"The winner for the competition is..."

Everyone lean forward in their seat, anxious to know.

"Marah!" the host shouted.

Marah eyes widen in surprised "Me?" she points at herself.

Dustin smiles and touches her shoulder "Yeah, it's you, go up there!" he ushered.

Marah got up with a smile on her face as everyone congratulation her. She got up on the stage and host hand her the trophy.

"Do you have anything to say?" the host asked.

"Well," she looked at the rangers who were smiling at her "I want to share this trophy with all my friends that are sitting down there," she points at all the rangers who was in shock and surprised. The host gestures them to get on the stage,

Once the rangers are all on the stage, Marah continues what she was saying with Dustin standing next to her "They all deserve this trophy, they were amazing performers".

"Well that's all for the totally talent contest, give applaud to all this wonderful performers!" the host shouted and everyone clapped.

After the show is over, the host thanks them and left.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Dustin and Marah were walking along Blue Bay Point next to each other. The others have left home after the show was over.

"You were great out there," Dustin remarked.

"So were you," Marah added with a smile.

Dustin chuckles "That was nice for what you did for me and the others. We were shock," he told her.

"Well, I know you guys deserved and doesn't matter who win as long we did have fun out there tonight," Marah smiles.

"Yeah, I guess all us did had a blast," Dustin said.

Dustin stops walking and looked at Marah who also stopped walking and looked at him.

"You know we got interrupt before," he says and Marah looked at him in confused.

"Interrupt?" Marah asked as she blinks her eyes "Ok, you lost me there".

"You know," Dustin replied, giving her hint.

"Oh," Marah realizes what Dustin was pointing out and smiles "That's what you meant".

Dustin nodded with a smile "Do you think we could try that again?" he asked.

Marah chuckles "As long, there aren't any interruption," she joked.

Dustin shakes his head with a smile and then looked at Marah.

Slowly he leans down and kissed her on lips. This time, there weren't any interruption and Dustin was relieves for it. He deepen the kiss and felt Marah responds back wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

The kiss turn into a passionate one, but didn't last long due to lack of air. They pulled away staring at each other with a smile on their face.

Dustin pulled Marah into his embrace and was happy that he finally kissed her with no interruption.

Marah leans on his shoulder as they walked together back to Ninja Ops. In their mind they were thinking that this is the moment they would never forget.

**TBC: So, what you think? Review!**


	13. The Wild Wipeout Part 1

**Thanks for the amazing updates. Here is the update.**

**For this chapter, I'm going to do a twist to it.**

**The episode is Wild Wipeout; Tori still end up going to the different alternate universe, but she's didn't go alone. **

**Ideas credit to Kitten9322**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Twelve **

It started out at the beach where Marah and Tori was walking toward the ocean carrying their surf boards.

"So, how's everything going for you and Kapri?" Tori asked.

Marah looked at Tori "It's fine, you guys made us feel like we are home," She then looked at the ocean where peoples are swimming and having fun "I'm really glad to have Kapri here instead of her being by Luthor side".

"Speaking Kapri," Tori looked around "aren't she supposed to meet us here?'

"She said she'll be here because she told me she was getting something for Cam to fixed Hunter's bike," Marah replied as she also looked around.

"Hunter's bike?" Tori lifts one of her eyebrows up "Is there something I should know?"

Marah looked at Tori with a confuse look "What do you mean?"

"You know," Tori smiles "Hunter and Kapri?"

"Oh, you mean if Kapri likes Hunter," Marah said, finally realizes what Tori was trying to said "I don't know about that".

"Doesn't Kapri tell you everything?" Tori asked.

"Well yes she does," Marah slightly smiles "But she never mentioned anything about Hunter".

"Really," Tori folds her arms "So, Kapri never once say anything about Hunter to you?"

Marah sighs "Okay, maybe a little," she admitted.

"Like what?" Tori asked with curiosity.

Marah chuckles "Like how cute he is".

"So, Kapri does like Hunter," said Tori with a smile on her face.

"What? That's impossible Kapri wouldn't," Marah begins but got interrupt by Tori.

"Think about it why would Kapri says that Hunter is cute," Tori said.

"So, you're saying that if a girl say a guy is cute that mean she like him?" Marah asked.

"It kind of like that, but trust me Kapri likes Hunter and I'm going to prove it to you that it's true," Tori replied.

Marah chuckles "Okay, I can't wait to see this".

"What about you?" Tori asked all of sudden.

"Me?" Marah blinks her eyes in confused.

"Yeah," Tori nods "You and Dustin".

Marah turned away, hiding the blush on her cheeks.

"It's fine," she quickly replied.

"Fine?" Tori asked.

"Yeah fine," Marah nods.

Tori was about to ask something when she got interrupts.

"Marah! Tori!" a voice called out to them. Tori and Marah turned and saw Kapri running over them.

"Sorry, I'm late," Kapri said in between each breath. She was breathing heavy from running.

"Don't worry about it," Tori said "As long you shows up, it's okay".

"So did you get the item Cam needed to fix Hunter's bike?" Marah asked.

"Yeah," Kapri nodded "Once I gave it to him, I ran over here as fast I can".

"You could have uses your power to teleport yourself," Marah points out.

Kapri wrinkles her eyebrows "Hm, I never thought of that," She shrugged "Oh well at least I got some exercise".

Tori and Marah laughs and soon Kapri join in.

"C'mon, let's surf!" Tori exclaimed before she took off into the water with Marah and Kapri following behind her.

When Marah and Kapri begin to surf, they were having trouble staying on their board. They kept falling off every time they try to stand on their surf board. It took them awhile before they got the hang of it. Kapri was able to stay on her surf board while Marah was still having problem.

Seeing Marah struggling, Tori went over and help her telling her take it easy.

Marah was able to stand on her surf board "I did it!" she smiles.

Suddenly, she starting to wobbles on her surf board and almost fell into the water when a hand grabs her arm. She looked over and saw Kapri next to her.

"Are you okay, Marah?"

Marah nods and smiles "I am, thanks to you".

Kapri smiles "How about you give another try on the surfboard," she suggests.

"Okay," Marah agreed before she jumps back on her surfboard.

This time, she was able to stay on her surfboard without any problem.

Tori smiles noticing that Marah and Kapri was able to surf on their board and are improving. They were having a blast when suddenly the wave was getting rough and strong.

Tori, Kapri, and Marah was trying to get back on land out of the water when Marah got swept off her board and fell in the water

"Marah!" Tori and Kapri shouted.

They try to reach for Marah, but ends up getting swept under by the strong wave.

**~ An Hour Later~**

"Ow my head," Tori sat up, touching her head and notices that she was laying in the sand "I guess we made it back safely" she turned to looked at Kapri and Marah, but realizes they were unconscious lying in the sand.

Tori quickly check on them "Kapri! Marah! Are you two are alright?" she asked, trying to wake them up.

Few minute later, Kapri and Marah woke up and sat up touching their heads.

"What happened?" Marah asked.

"I don't know," Tori says "But I guess we made it safe back here".

Kapri got up and looked around "Are you sure we are safe?" she asked all of sudden.

Tori got up and help Marah up "Of course we are, why?"

"Because from what I'm seeing, we are not safe," Kapri replied without looking at Marah and Tori.

Tori and Marah has a confuse look on this face. They looked around and realize what Kapri was talking about.

"Tori?" Marah says "Is it me or am I'm seeing Kalzaks running around the beach?"

Tori shook her head "No, I'm also seeing Kalzaks," She touches her head realizing that they are now in an alternate universe "This is..."

"Not good," Hunter says as he and Blake back in the real world were looking around for Tori, Marah, and Kapri.

"Shouldn't they be here," Blake asked, getting worried.

"That's what Kapri told me," Hunter replied.

"Where would they gone off to?" Blake asked.

"I don't know," Hunter was walking around looking for the girls and was worried for them "Something is not right".

"Nah, ya think," Blake looked at his brother annoy.

"Dude, we need to talk to Cam, maybe he can locate where Marah, Tori, and Kapri are," Hunter suggests.

"Great idea," Blake pats Hunter's back "Let's go!"

Hunter and Blake quickly head back to Ninja Ops.

**TBC: Sorry its short chapter, but this is a introduction to the episode. So tell me what you think?**

**Review and I'll update again.**


	14. The Wild Wipeout Part 2

**Chapter Thirteen**

**~Alternate Universe~**

Tori, Marah, and Kapri saw monsters and Kalzaks running all over the place

"This is crazy!" Tori remarked.

"And weird," Marah added.

Kapri nods in agreement.

Suddenly the girls saw a Kalzaks attacking an elderly lady and ran to help her. Kapri flipped the Kalzaks away and Tori and Marah helped the lady up.

"What did you three girls do that for?" the lady yelled.

"That was a Kalzak?" Tori points out in confused to why the lady yelled at her, Marah and Kapri when they just saved her life from a Kalzaks.

"Of course it was!" the lady retorted. "And he was kind enough to help me with my seat! So next time, mind your own business sister!"

Tori snorts and she, Marah, and Kapri walked away from that lady.

"What a mean woman," Kapri remarked "We just saved her butts, at least she can say thanks.

"Something is not right here," Tori told them.

Tori, Marah, and Kapri take another look at the beach area and saw a monster coaching a team of kids, another helping out with a picnic, and others socialize. They seemed, good.

"I totally agreed," Marah said.

"Let's go find the guys," Kapri suggests "Maybe they can tell us what's going on".

"Yeah, let's go," Tori replied and left with Kapri and Marah.

**~ In the Real world, At Ninja Ops~**

"What!" Dustin exclaimed as he turned and looked at Blake and Hunter "Marah, Tori, and Kapri are missing".

"We looking everywhere and they are nowhere to be seen," Blake explained.

"I check the Storm Charger," Shane said as he came walking in "Kelly says she never saw them come in".

Cam turned around in his chair "I can't even track Tori, Marah, and Kapri morpher, it likes she vanishes into thin air".

Dustin couldn't take it anymore and wants to go out to search for them. He was about to leave.

"Dustin, where are you going?" Cam asked.

"I'm going to search for them," Dustin replied.

"We're going with you," Hunter said as he, Blake, and Shane walked over to him.

"I'll stay here and see if I can reach them," Cam told them.

"Keep looking," Hunter replied before he left with the others.

**~Alternate Universe~**

Tori, Marah, and Kapri walked inside the Storm Charge hoping the guys would be there, but instead they saw Kelly. Instead of being the usual happy, hard-working, fun Kelly, this one was a mad, gothic, lazy Kelly.

"Kelly... hi... you um changed your hair and everything..." Tori stuttered.

"Yeah, so? What are you, the fashion police?" Kelly spat. "Listen blondy, are you and you friends are gonna buy something or are you just here to bag on my gear?"

"I was actually wondering if you've seen the guys," Marah asked.

"A lot of guys come in here, can't remember them all!"

"I mean the guys that work for you."

"Oh, those guys!" Kelly smiled...sorta. "Hey stock boys!"

Tori, Marah, and Kapri looked at the back door expecting to see Dustin and the others when they were in for a surprised.

"Huh?" Kapri looked at Tori and Marah in confused.

"They're..." Tori begins.

"Zurgane and Choobo," Marah finishes Tori's sentence.

Zurgane and Choobo were both carry a bunch of boxed clumsy dropping them. Kelly got up and yelled at them.

Tori, Marah, and Kapri were about to leave when the news caught her attention. Blue Bay Harbour was under attack by... the Power Rangers

"What!" Tori muttered and looked at Kapri and Marah who was confused and startle by news.

"That can't be," Marah says.

"We need to get to Ninja Ops and getting this straightens out," Tori suggested.

Marah and Kapri nods and left quickly out the door with Tori.

As the girls came in Ninja Ops, they saw the guys were training.

"Thanks god we found you guys," Kapri says.

The guys turned around and looked at them.

"Why, what's going on?" Hunter asked as he walked over to Kapri, Tori, and Marah.

"Guys! Listen, the whole city is flipping out!" Tori yelled.

"Hey, girls, there you are!" Shane smiled.

"You missed out from the fun stuffs!" Hunter smirked.

"Didn't you guys hear me?" Tori asked, "I saw on the news that the Power Rangers were out there thrashing everything!"

"We're out of control!" Shane exclaimed.

"That was you guys?" Tori asked, can't believe what she was hearing.

"Please us, you guy are joking," Marah asked, don't want to believe what she was hearing.

"Don't tell anyone!" Blake shushes them. "We wouldn't want to get into trouble."

"What's up with you girls anyway?" Hunter asked. "You girls have been acting weird!"

"We've been acting weird?" Tori looked at the guys slightly angry.

"We should be asking you that!" Kapri replied, sounding upset.

"What's with the whole goody goody routine?" Blake asked. He saw the look of hurt on Tori's face. "Sorry, my bad... but what are you going to do? Cry about it?" he laughed.

"I'm almost done with a new weapon that's really going to rock this town!" Dustin smiled as he got off the super computer.

"That's why you're the mechanical master!" Cam smiled.

"Dustin, a master?" Tori laughed.

Dustin notices Marah "Marah, you here," he smiles and walked over to her "Where were you, you missed out on the fun!" he grabs and kisses her on the lips.

She placed her hands on his chest and gently pushes him away "What's gotten into you!"

"What?" he smiles "I can't kiss my girl friend, relax Marah, Cam is okay with us".

"Yeah!" Cam replied.

Tori was really worried now and turned to Sensei. "Sensei, please tell me what's happened?"

"What are you looking at me for?" Sensei asked. "If you don't want to be a Ranger anymore you know where the water fall is, don't let it splash you on the way out!"

"Or maybe you need a little help finding the way?" Dustin teased.

"So Tori, what's it going to be?" Blake asked. "You with us, or not?"

"If you're talking about thrashing the city, then no," Tori replied, backing away.

"What about you, Kapri?" Hunter asked.

"You can count me out," Kapri replied.

"C'mon, Marah stand by my side," Dustin touches her arms, Marah looked at him

"As much I loved you Dustin," she begins to back away "I can't because I know this isn't the way it's supposed to be".

"Have it your way then," Dustin said as the other Rangers circled around Tori, Marah, and Kapri. The boys attacked the girls, but Kapri quickly teleports herself, Marah, and Tori out of Ninja Ops.

They appear in the park to try and figure things out. "

There's got to be an explanation for this! It's a bad dream, or a parallel dimension," Tori said before Toxipod ran behind her, Marah, and Kapri with a kite.

Kapri looked at Tori "No, it's not a dream, it's definitely parallel dimension"

"Let the flowers grow, let the people sing!" Alternate version of Marah and Kapri sang as they passed by.

"Okay, now I'm just plain freaked out!" Tori said as she looked back and forth at Marah and Kapri in front of her and ones that just passed dress in weird clothes.

"You telling me," Kapri was freaking out seeing her alternate self "It's like looking in the mirror, but the different is it..."

"Real," Marah finishes Kapri's sentence. She was also freaking seeing her alternate self.

Tori turned to the hippies. "Who are you guys supposed to be?"

The girls turned to Tori with smiles. "Hi! I'm Marah Marigold Moonbeam."

"And I'm Kapri, Rainbow Producer!"

"We're folk singers!" Marah smiled.

"I would have guessed the village idiots..." Tori said to herself.

The Hippies Marah and Kapri gasp,

"What?" Tori asked.

"You two girls look like us," Hippies Kapri replied.

Marah and Kapri laughs

"We get that a lot, it just a coincidence".

"Oh," Hippies Marah smiles "In that case".

"Let the flowers grow!" they started singing.

"Okay! We get it," Tori yelled over them. "Now let me get something straight... Aliens, Kalzaks, various monster types are all good?"

"Oh yeah!" Hippies Marah smiled.

"And everybody's afraid of the Power Rangers?" Marah asked.

"Oh yeah!" Hippies Kapri said in a not so happy tone. "They do whatever they want and stomp on anything that gets in the way! They horrible, evil creatures!"

"You're not from around here, are you?" Hippies Marah asked.

"Clearly," Tori sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"About what?" Hippies Kapri asked.

"I have this problem, I need someone really smart and powerful to help us," Tori said.

"You girls could go see the mayor! He's a totally groovy dude!" Hippies Kapri smiled.

"And he's a Libran so he's totally balanced!" Hippies Marah added.

"Can you take us to see him?" Tori asked excitedly.

"We really would appreciate it," Kapri added.

"Of course! Helping is like, my favorite thing!" Hippies Kapri smiled "Follow us".

"You've got to promise me something," Tori said, looking them straight in the eye and speaking as if they were children. "No more singing!"

"Yes, no singing," Kapri agreed.

"Okay!" Hippies Kapri and Marah laughed.

Then girls follow the alternate version of Kapri and Marah to see the Mayor.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think?**


	15. The Wild Wipeout Part 3

**Chapter Fourteen**

**~Real World, at the Beach~**

"C'mon, Marah where are you?" Dustin muttered as he looking around "They have to be here somewhere".

Shane ran up to Dustin and Dustin looked at him "Anything?"

Shane shook his head.

Then Blake and Hunter ran over to them.

"I ask the peoples that were here," Hunter says "They told me that Tori, Marah, and Kapri were here".

"They were surfing in water and disappears," Blake added.

Shane looked back and forth at Dustin, Hunter, and Blake "You guys don't think the girls drown do you? He asked.

"Dude," Blake looked at Shane "Tori is a great swimmer".

"Not so sure about Marah or Kapri," Hunter added with a worried expression.

Dustin was starting to get worried that Marah might have drowned with Kapri and Tori. He quickly shakes the thoughts from his mind "Nah, it impossible," he said

Shane looked at the ocean "Maybe one of us should go into water and take a look," he suggests.

"I'll go," Dustin offered, taking his shirt off.

"I'm going with you," Hunter said, also taking his shirt off "Blake, you and Shane stay just in case the girls show up.

"Got it," Blake and Shane nod.

Dustin and Hunter ran over into the ocean and jump into the water.

**~Alternative Universe~**

"Here we are!" Hippies Kapri smiled as she pushed away the beaded door.

"You have a seat, and the mayor will be with you shortly!" Hippies Marah said.

"We got to go though; we're performing at a puppet show this afternoon!" Hippies Kapri beamed. Tori, Marah and Kapri smiled, knowing alternate version of Marah and Kapri wouldn't be around much longer, but their smile fell when they announced a group hug.

"No don't!" the three girls yelled as the alternate version of Kapri and Marah wrapped their arms around them

"Okay, that enough now girls," Tori says, feeling uncomfortable.

"You girls better go before you girls are late for your performing," Marah replied.

"Okay, well goodbye and good luck," The Alternate version of Kapri and Marah let go of the three girls and then left.

The three girls sigh and sat down in their chairs. Suddenly the mayor came running out.

"Hello, I'm mayor Lothor! How can I help you girls my dear?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Lothor!" the three girls shriek before they fainted. Next thing they knew, Motodrone was gently tapping their on the cheek. "Can I get you girls a glass of water?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," Tori said as she tried to sit up.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Marah replied, still shock from the encounter.

Kapri shook her head and slightly smile "No thank you".

"You gave us quite a scare!" Lothor smiled.

Tori tried to stand and Lothor slowly helped her up. Motodrone helps Kapri get up. Then Tori and Kapri turned to the monitor and saw the Rangers attacking the city.

"Not again! Tori sighed.

"I can't believe this is happening," Kapri said.

"It's terrible, isn't it?" Lothor asked. "Nobody knows what to do about the Power Ranger problem." Tori turned to him, confused. Marah and Kapri also looked at Lothor, confused.

"But it's your responsibility to unleash some butt whooping on these guys!" Tori explained.

"I don't want any trouble!" Lothor said. "I'm sorry."

"Look, I know, you are a mayor," Marah slowly got up with Tori's help "But you need to face your fear and help the peoples".

"I wish I could, but I can't," Lothor replied sadly "I really don't want to cause problems".

"Let's go," Tori replied and she, Marah and Kapri left the room, disappointed. They were going to fight her friends to protect the peoples.

**~Real World, at the beach~**

Dustin and Hunter came out of water disappointed. Shane and Blake gave their shirts to them.

"Did you guys found anything?" Blake asked.

Dustin put his shirt back on and shook his head "Nothing," he simply replied.

"So, we came cross off the idea of the girls drowning off the list," Hunter replied.

"So, what do we do now?" Blake asked.

"I say we head back to Ninja Ops and see if Cam found anything," Shane suggests.

"Yeah, let's go," Hunter agreed. He turns and saw Dustin was sad. "Don't worry we will find them," he assured the earth yellow ranger.

Dustin nods and follows Hunter and the other back to Ninja Ops.

**~Alternative Universe~**

"I told you! You're not going to destroy Blue Bay Harbor!" Tori yelled.

"If you want to destroy Blue Bay Harbor, you're going have to get through us first," Kapri added with a glare she was giving them.

"Back off Tori," Blake laughed. "We wouldn't want to hurt you!"

"I wouldn't worry about that!" Tori smirked "Ready girls!"

"Ready!" Marah and Kapri replied.

They try to morph, but nothing happen.

"Huh?" Kapri looked at herself in confused.

"What's going on?" Tori asked, wondering why she, Marah, and Kapri couldn't morph.

"This can't be happening!" Marah exclaimed.

The others laughed, throwing insults at them.

"How can you defeat us when you can't morph?" Blake taunted

"For the last time, get out of our way!" Hunter yelled as they all pointed their weapons at her. Tori, Marah, and Kapri refused to leave and defended themselves when all the Rangers attacked them in their ranger form. The girls were struggling against the rangers.

Dustin threw Marah to the ground and points his weapon at her "Don't move!" he yelled. There was fear in Marah eyes seeing Dustin aiming his weapon at her. She can help but wonders if he would actually hurt her. That's when she notices that he was struggling with his weapon, which means there was still good in him. She could have sworn that she saw him begins to lowers his weapon down.

Blake flipped Tori over him and she landed on her back. He also aims his weapon at her as the others rangers aim their weapon at Kapri who was also on the ground.

"Don't bother getting up!" Shane yelled. They raised their weapons and brought it down fast. Tori, Marah, and Kapri close their eyes waited for pain but an explosion went off behind the Rangers, sending them flying.

"What was that?" Tori asked. She smiled as she saw Lothor walked up.

"Pardon me gentlemen, but I have been elected to protect the city and I intend to do it!" he yelled.

"Don't make me laugh!" Blake yelled. "Everybody knows you're scared of us!"

"That may be true! But they're not!" Lothor smiled, calling forth the army. They are Zurgane, Alternate version of Marah and Kapri, Shimazu, Vexacus, Motodrone, and Choobo.

Kapri and Tori got up with a smile on their face. Marah was slowly getting up when a hand grabs her arm helping her up. She looked up and was surprise to see Dustin standing there demorph "Dustin?" she says. He nodded and helps her walked over to where Tori and Kapri.

Tori and Kapri was surprised to see him.

"Are you..." Tori begins to ask.

As if Dustin knew what she was asking, he nods and replied "Yes".

"Dustin, I can't believe you choose their side and turn your back on your friends," Shane yelled.

"Well I guess, I like being good. Marah made me realizes that," he turned and looked at Marah with a smile on his face. Marah smiles as she heard what he said,

"I guess you got through to Dustin, Marah," Tori said to Marah with a smile.

"Way the go, Marah!" Kapri pats Marah in the back.

"Fine, I guess we will fight you also, Dustin," Hunter sneered.

"Bring it on!" Dustin answered.

"Nobody's going to stop us!" Blake yelled. The fight was on. The Rangers received a butt whooping from the monsters. Hunter tries to lunge at Marah, but Dustin got in front of her and kicks him in the stomach, sending him flying backward. The Rangers were defeated except for Tori, Kapri, Marah and Dustin. When the boys were held by the monsters,

"I hope you teens have learned your lesson!" Lothor smiled.

"That if we trash anymore stuff we get our butts kicked?" Hunter asked.

"Exactly!" Lothor laughed.

"You ruined everything!" Blake yelled at Tori.

"I was over this bad boy deal anyway!" Hunter yelled. "I was thinking of taking up skateboarding!"

"Skateboarding?" Shane asked, "Naw, that's lame. I'm thinking motocross!"

"Motocross?" Blake asked. "What about surfing? Now that's cool!"

"Surfing?" Tori laughed.

"Thank you for everything!" Lothor smiled as the Rangers were taken away.

"It has been interesting," Tori smiled. "But we would really like to get back home."

"Maybe you girls should just go back the way you came from," Alternate Marah suggested, earning props from Alternate Kapri.

"Going back the way I came..." Tori smile as an idea occurs to her.

**Later on at the Beach**

Dustin was walking with Marah. He turned and looked at her "Well, I guess this is goodbye".

Marah nodded "Yeah," she looked at him.

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

"Something tells you already have," Marah glances over at her alternate version of herself. Her alternate self was talking to the Alternate Kapri.

Dustin turned and saw what Marah looking at "Her?" he asked "I don't know".

Marah giggles when she saw Dustin's expression "I know, she um weird, but trust me, she's still me".

Dustin sighs and smile "I guess you're right".

"Just maybe," Marah smiles "You can get know her and see what's good about her".

"Okay," Dustin agreed.

"Marah, c'mon," Kapri called out to her.

"Goodbye Dustin," she told him. Then he pulled her in a hug "Goodbye Marah".

Then Marah ran over to Kapri who was holding two surfboards. One of them was her. Kapri gave Marah her surfboard and then left into the water right behind Tori. Marah turned around and saw Dustin watching her leave. She smiles at him and turns to leave with Tori and Kapri into the water. Once she was in the water, she glances over at Dustin one more time and saw him making his way over to her alternate self. Then she quickly joins Tori and Kapri.

Tori, Marah, and Kapri were surfing again when a strong wave hit them again and swept them under the water.

**An Hour Later**

**The Real World**

"Ow, my head," Tori slowly opens her eyes and covering her eyes when the sun shines on her face. She notices she was still on the beach in the sand. She sat up and looked around "Am I'm back?"

Kapri and Marah woke up slowly and sat up. They were looking around wondering the same time when the guys show up.

Tori quickly got up and back away with Kapri and Marah "Stay away!" she yelled.

"I showered and everything!" Dustin said, confused.

"Dustin, is that you?" Marah asked. He smelt his armpits before smiling.

"Yeah," he laughed. Marah smiles and ran toward him. Before Dustin reacts, Marah threw her arms around him and hugs him. He was surprise at first, but then he hugs her back.

"Where were you?" Blake asked.

"Yeah dude, what happened?" Shane finished.

"You scared us all!" Hunter replied.

Tori smiled and hugs Blake "I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaimed.

"Me too," Blake smiles and hugs Tori back

"We'll tell you guys about it later," Kapri beamed. She noticed people running scared.

"What's going on? Tori asked.

"Oh, it nothing," Dustin shrugs his shoulder "Giant monster attacking the city".

Tori smiles "I like to hear that," she said.

"So, let's take care of that monster," Kapri replied.

Everyone agreed and left to defeat the monster.

**Later on**

"Um guys, I don't know if we should be doing this," Shane looking over at Dustin and Hunter who holding the binoculars to their faces.

Kapri and Marah were also holding the binoculars to their faces.

Dustin, Hunter, Kapri, and Marah were watching Blake and Tori from far away.

Blake and Tori were in conversation. She was telling him what happened with her, Marah, and Kapri in the alternate universe.

"What do you think they are saying?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know, I can't read mouth language," Dustin replied.

Marah smiles "Look like Blake just said that he's like Tori and Tori is smiling," she told them

Dustin moves his binocular away from his face "How do you know that?" he asked her.

She looked at him "let's just say I can read lips and expression".

Shane checks his watch "I gotta go, I have skating practice," he told them before he left.

"Alright, see you back at ninja ops," Dustin clasps Shane's hand and then Shane left.

Dustin and Marah return back to looking at Tori and Blake through the binoculars.

"Aw, Tori is trying teaching Blake how to surf," Kapri remarked.

"That's so sweet!" Marah exclaimed.

Hunter laughs "Dude, its funny seeing Blake trying to surf on the surfboards".

"Yeah look at him," Dustin laughs "He seems to have trouble with it".

Hunter removes the binocular away from his face "Okay, that's enough spying".

"Fine with me," Dustin got off the ground and help Marah up.

Hunter got up also and offers his hand to Kapri who accepts it.

As Kapri was getting up with Hunter help, she accidently slips on a rock and collides into his chest. His hands were holding her arms to steady her.

"Are you okay?" He looked down at her as she looked up at him slightly blushing.

"Uh, yeah," she replied as she back away from him "Thank you".

"No problem," he told her.

Hunter notices Dustin and Marah were watching him and Kapri. He clears his throat "Well, I'm going to head over to Storm Charger".

"I'll help you get there," Kapri offers.

Dustin was about asked how when Marah grabs his arms. He looked at her and she mouthed to him "Just watch".

"Okay," he mouthed back to her with a smile.

"How?" Hunter asked.

Before Hunter can realize what about to happen, Kapri places a hand on his shoulder and teleports him and herself to Storm Charger. Hunter and Kapri appear in Storm Charger. Hunter looked at Kapri in shock "You can do that?" he asked.

She nods with a smile. A smiles forms on Hunter's face "That was awesome!" he exclaimed.

**Back at the Beach**

Dustin was staring where Hunter and Kapri was standing before they disappear. He turned and looked at Marah "whoa, you can do that too can you?'

Marah smiles and nodded.

"That's cool!" he remarked.

He walked over and grabs her hand and together they walked away from the beach where Blake and Tori were playing around in the water. "So," he begins "Are you going to tell how I was, I mean my alternate self?' he asked

"Well, you scared me at first," Marah admitted.

He looked her "What? I was that creepy?"

"No," Marah shook her head "Your attitude was cold and..."

"Bad?" Dustin asked.

Marah nods

Dustin was little angry knowing that alternate self was bad "Did I hurt you?" he asked a moment later.

She looked at him before she replies "No".

He quickly turned and looked at her confused.

"In the end your alternate self turned good and help me," she told him.

Dustin smiles when he heard what Marah said that his alternate self was actually good.

"That's good to hear," he said.

"Well," Marah sighs "There is something else your alternate self did".

"That doesn't sound good," Dustin replied, feeling a little comfortable "What did he do?"

"He... he ... Um,"

Dustin notices Marah was hesitating.

"It's okay, you can tell me," he touches her arm.

"Well, he...uh... he kissed me," she managed to say.

Dustin blinks his eyes "Kissed you?" he asked to make sure he was hearing it right.

Marah nods and looked at him "You're not mad are you?" she asked.

"Mad?" Dustin chuckles "Why would I be mad at myself? If I am upset, then what, punch myself?"

Marah laughs "No that would be weird".

Dustin smiles "so my answer is no," he held her hand in his hand "All that matter is that you are safe and you came back to me". Marah smiles and Dustin pulled her into a hug. Then he let her go and looked at her "Do you want to get some to eat?" he asked.

Marah smiles and nodded. Then he gave her a kiss on the lips before they walked toward his bike.

**TBC: Review.**

**What do you think about this chapter?**


	16. Eye Of The Storm Part 1

**Chapter Fifteen**

**At Ninja Ops**

Marah was awake in her room when someone knocks at her door "Come in".

Kapri walked in "Hey Marah, can I talk to you?" she asked, closing to door behind her.

"Sure, what is it, Kapri?" Kapri went over and sat down next to Marah "Well, I was wondering if you notice Shane's behavior lately".

"Yeah, I noticed, he seemed sad whenever he's alone" Marah looked at Kapri "He must be thinking about her".

"Her?" Kapri blinks her eyes confused.

"It's Skyla; she was the one who gave Shane the Tri-Battlized Armor and passed away".

"Poor Shane, I wish we can do something for him".

"Like what?"

"We can find a way to bring Skyla back".

"How? "It's not like we snaps out fingers and a scroll appears," A smiles appears on Marah's face.

"I know that look, Marah, I bet you are going to tell me we are going on a dangerous mission to find something".

"Yup"

"What! Are you nuts?"

"Shhhh! You're being too loud!"

"Sorry".

"Just hear me out Kapri, I remembered there was a scroll hidden somewhere in the forest. That scroll can revive someone back from dead, but"

"But in order for the scroll to work, it needs a powerful energy source. Am I'm right?"

"Yeah," Marah nodded "But where are we going to find that kind of power?"

Kapri pulled out her necklace from underneath her shirt and show it to Marah "With mine and your necklaces, it can create a powerful energy source".

"Really, I didn't know that," Marah pulled out her necklace and looked at it.

"Nobody knows this except for me and mother".

"Not even Cam and Sensei?"

"Not even them".

"So, what do you think about my idea?"

Kapri sighs "Honestly, I don't think it's a good idea, but," she hugs Marah and smile "I'm willing to give it a try".

Marah smiles "Thanks Kapri

"It's not a problem at all, now we just need to tell Cam and Sensei about it".

"Yeah," Marah agreed "Anyways we can deal with that tomorrow. Let's talk about something else".

"Like what?"

"Like what happened with you and Hunter," Marah said with a smirk.

Kapri immediately looked away, hiding the blush on her face "I don't know what you talking about".

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Are you blushing?"

"No, I'm not," Kapri covers her face with her hands.

Marah bursts into laughter "Yes you are! Oh my god! You have a crush on Hunter!"

"Shut up!"

"C'mon, admit it!"

"Fine, I do have a crush on Hunter and what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I notices what happened in the alternate universe, Alternate Dustin kissed you!"

"Okay he kissed me, I admitted it so what?"

"Something tells me this isn't the first time you had a kissed from Dustin".

This time it was Marah who was blushing.

"Ah ha! I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You and Dustin kissed!"

"Did not!"

"Did too"

"Fine, we kissed!"

"I was right!"

Marah grabs a pillow and whacks Kapri in the face with it.

"Oh, I see how it is," Kapri grabs a spare pillow and whacks Marah in the face with it.

Marah and Kapri whack each other with the pillows, which turn into a pillow fight. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door "Girls, quiet down in there, it's late," Cam's voice spokes.

"Sorry Cam," Kapri and Marah apologized.

"Goodnight girls," Cam's voice said before he left.

"Night Cam!" the girls replied back.

Then Kapri got up "I should go back to room, see you tomorrow"

"Night Kapri"

"Night Marah"

**~At Storm Charger~**

See you tomorrow guys," Kelly smiled as she walked out of the shop after closing it up. Hunter, , Blake, Tori, and Dustin stayed behind, waiting for a certain red Ranger.

"Where's Shane?" Dustin asked impatiently.

"Found him," Tori smiled as Shane snuck into the shop.

"What's wrong, you don't look so good," Dustin said, noticing Shane's sad expression.

"I just found out my big brother's coming to town," Shane looked up as he played with a skateboard wheel.

"That's great news," Tori exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say," Shane replied.

"That bummed me out too," Blake teased.

"What's the matter with that?" Hunter asked, looking at Blake in confused.

"He's like, the perfect son," Shane explained. "Successful, got a great job, nice house. He's not into skateboarding."

"Why doesn't he try motocross?" Dustin asked and received a whack on the back of the head by Tori "Hey, it's only a suggestion".

"Man, what am I going to do?" Shane said, getting frustrated.

"Don't worry Shane, I bet your brother would be happy to see you again," Hunter assured the air red ranger.

"I doubt it," Shane muttered.

**XXXXX**

Training hadn't gone _exactly_ has planned; Dustin, Shane and Tori had managed to crash and nearly destroy their bikes in the first half hour of the session. Kapri was leaning against the Mobile Command centre after she had helped Cam loaded the Wind ranger's bikes into the back of the command centre, while the others stood at a face off. The Thunders were the only ones with their bikes their side.

Dustin groaned as he leant forward and placed his hands on his knees "Cam says our bikes won't be ready for a whole week!" he complained

"Well," Shane said, walking forwards and reaching the Thunder's bikes "I guess we'll just have to practice with these two" and he patted Hunter's bike as Tori made her way towards Blake's

"I'm game," the blue ranger agreed

Kapri frowned from her place near the command centre as she pushed forward and approached her friends "Uh, guys..." she said, staring at Shane and Tori "I honestly don't think this is a good idea. You just trashed your own bikes; what makes you think you can handle theirs" she motioned to Hunter and Blake.

"Come on Tori," Shane said

Tori nodded "Right with ya,"

"Oh I can't watch this," Dustin said, "its going to be ugly!"

The blue and red rangers kick started the Thunder's bikes, and opened the throttle's; but they didn't get very far and only seemed to succeed in going around in circles.

"Careful!" Hunter said as he was watching Shane and Tori losing control of his and Blake bikes.

Blake gasped "Their too powerful!"

"Holy Guacamole!" Dustin exclaimed, watching the events take place.

"Look out!" Kapri called, as the Thunder cycles crashed to the ground and Shane and Tori rolled off them. The engines died upon impact with the ground.

Shane and Tori quickly got to their feet and bowed sheepishly "Sorry guys," they apologized

"I believe I told you guys so," Kapri shakes her head disappointed.

Tori snorts "Ok, so we're not good with Hunter and Blake bike, I don't see you try to ride them," she said, folding her arms.

"Fine, I will," Kapri agreed. Then she turned to Hunter "Can I?"

Hunter sighs and nods "Sure, why not".

Kapri moved forward and pulled Hunter's bike up

Dustin walked over to Cam "Hey, shouldn't you stopped Kapri from doing something stupid?" he asked the samurai green ranger.

Cam folds his arms "No, I think she'll be fine"

"Man, I can't watch this," Dustin said, not understanding why Cam wouldn't stop Kapri.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kapri?" Blake asked, unsure if Kapri should try to ride Hunter's Bike.

"I'm sure!" Kapri said before she morphed into her ranger suit. Then she got on Hunter's bike; kick started the engine up and opened the throttle.

"Kapri, you should be..." Hunter begins to say when Kapri took off.

Everyone thought that Kapri would wreck Hunter's bike, but to their surprised she didn't. She was able to handle Hunter's bike and was riding it well.

"No way!" Shane exclaimed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tori added.

Dustin jaw dropped in surprised "I don't believe this!"

"Me either," Blake agreed as he was also shock to see Kapri was riding Hunter's bike well.

"Whoa," Hunter remarked with a smile "Impressive!"

Later on, Kapri was pushing Hunter's bike towards the Command centre with Blake following behind her with his own bike. Cam hurried down the ramp to help Kapri push the bike up into the space behind the Wind Rangers bikes, before he helped Blake. Kapri returned to Hunter and Tori's sides as they de-morphed.

"Well, that was productive" Hunter said, crossing his arms over his chest looking over at Shane and Tori.

Tori turned to him quickly "Come on Shane, we can't let these guys show us up" she said turning to her friend

The red ranger stopped and turned to the blonde "Oh, sorry Tor," he apologized "I can't really focus right now"

"You're brother's visit is really messing with you, huh?" Blake asked, appearing beside Hunter.

"Yeah," Shane answered "Look, I gotta go; I gotta meet him at the Skate Park. He'll freak if I'm late," he said before he left.

"Just be cool Shane," Blake called after him "you haven't seen him in a while, maybe he's changed"

"I hope everything work out for Shane and his brother," Tori said, walking up next to Blake.

"Don't worry, it will be fine," Blake replied.

Suddenly Kapri's necklace was beeping and everyone turn to her.

"Sorry," she apologizes and looked at her necklace "I gotta go, Marah need me," she said, starting to leave.

"Marah?" Dustin appears next to Kapri "Is she alright?" he asked in concern.

"She's fine, she only wants to see me for something important," she told the earth yellow ranger.

"Oh," Dustin said in relieve.

"Do you want me to come with you," Hunter asked.

Kapri shook her head "No, it's okay," she smiles "I'll see you back at Ninja Ops," she said before teleporting away.

**XXXXXX**

The skate park was extremely busy, if not with people skating then with others sitting around the side just watching and cheering on their friends. Shane was one of the people in the skate park, he had started out just watching and waiting for his older brother to show up, but had ended up skating while he waited.

Looking up from the ramp he had been standing on, he spotted his older brother, it wasn't really that hard considering he was really out of place with his dressy suit and brief case in his hand and looking around in great distaste. Shane skates down the ramp and kick-flipped on his skateboard before coming to a halt beside his brother.

"Hey," he said when he had come to a stop and picked up his skateboard "you made it man" he added, wrapping his arm around his brother for a hug "Yo, did you see me land that front slide, no grind?" he questioned excitedly

"Actually, I wasn't really watching" his brother answered him "Do you think we could go somewhere a little less active, so we can talk?" he asked

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Shane said as he led the way out of the Skate park

"Listen Shane," his older brother said as the two brothers walked along the coast "mom and dad are a little worried about you"

Shane jumped off of his skateboard to walk beside his brother "Well what do you mean?" he asked

"Well, Shane your not a kid anymore" his brother pointed out "your growing up, and we're all kind of wondering what's next"

"Next?" Shane asked curiously

"Yeah, well it's a big world out there" his brother explained "have you made any plans about what you're going to do for the rest of your life"

"Well, I've been kind of busy lately" Shane admitted, but not to the extent of the truth because he knew he couldn't

"See that's what I was afraid of," his brother interrupted

"Look, it's not what you think okay" Shane tried to explain, without giving away the real details

"Here's what I think," his brother began once more "I think you should spend a little less time skateboarding and spending more time focusing on what is more important in life"

Shane stopped walking and faced off against his brother "You mean, what's important to you" he said

His brother stopped walking and turned back around to face his little brother "I didn't make the rules," he said "I just follow them"

"Yeah, well I don't" Shane responded "I can't believe you; you come over here and start bagging on me! I mean, you have no idea what I have been going through"

"So, tell me!" his brother retorted a little angrily

Shane faltered "I can't" he answered

"I have a business appointment," Shane's brother continued "we will talk about this later" and he walked off, leaving Shane to watch him leave.

**XXXXX**

"Guys!" Cam alerts the rangers except for Shane "There was a monster in the plaza".

"We're on it!" Hunter replied as he and others rush over to the plaza to meet up with Cam. When they got there, people were running around screaming.

"What's the deal?" Tori asked as someone passed by here, screaming as if something was following him.

"The dogs! The DOGS!" a man yelled.

"Do you see any dogs?" Dustin asked as he was looking around.

"Only that dog right there!" Blake pointed to the monster.

"Ranger's," Motodrone, one of Lothor's newest generals said. "Let me help you face your fears! Eeysac!"

The monster pointed it's tentacle to the Rangers, causing an explosion.

"Ready?" Cam asked as he steps forward.

""NINJA STORM."

"THUNDER STORM."

SAMURAI STORM."

"RANGER FORM!"

Motodrone pulled off his robe, before ordering the Kelzaks to attack the rangers. The rangers immediately defend themselves as the Kelzaks lunge at them. As Dustin held a Kelzak at bay, he was kicked in the side by Motodrone who was simultaneously kicked in the stomach by Tori who had come to her friend's aid. Motodrone turned on the blue ranger who raised her Ninja Sword to protect herself, but was pushed aside and rolled across the ground towards another group of Kelzaks.

Three Kelzaks surrounded Tori and held her up as Isaac rejoined Motodrone "Do it Isaacs," the golden alien ordered; Isaac shot out beams from his eyes at Tori who ducked and the beams hit the Kelzak behind her. Tori kicked out the feet of the two Kelzaks holding her rolled backwards beside her friends.

"What is that thing?" she asked, as she looked over at he frightened Kelzaks

Dustin shook his head "I don't know," he said "but it looks nasty"

"Hey where's Shane?" Blake asked

"No idea!" Hunter responded, as he pulled a Kelzak away from Tori.

**XXXXXXXX**

Shane had left his backpack at the skate park where it was bleeping noisy. When he arrived back, he pulled out his morpher and sighed. The he picked up his backpack and took off Ninja streaking to the scene, where he failed to notice his brother, who had seen him run off and followed him.

Shane rounded a corner and came out at an outrageous scene; his friends were fighting the Kelzaks, Motodrone and a freaky looking lizard monster.

"Glad you could make it, join the party" Hunter said as he lifted his Thunder staff up, as Kelzaks attacked with their swords.

Shane nodded and pulled off his backpack, and threw it aside "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" he said, before morphing and rushing into battle, unknowingly noticing his brother who was watching from behind a pillar.

After dealing with a few pests, Shane turned to Isaac "You want to play rough?" he asked "Battlizer!" the armor appeared on his body before he jumped into the air and combined with the flight mode. He flew high into the sky, before coming back down "Full power!" he said as his lasers charged up, and he fired high voltage lasers at the Kelzaks, causing them to disappear with a spark.

"This isn't over yet rangers," Motodrone growled before he and Isaac disappeared

Shane touched down once more; as the rest of his friends rushed out to join him

"Shane, you rock" Tori said, coming to a stop in front of him

"Oh yeah," Dustin said happily, as he arrived with Cam, Hunter, and Blake coming to a halt behind and beside Tori.

"Sorry, I was late guys," Shane apologizes.

Dustin pats Shane's back "Don't worry about it man, at least you show up".

Shane smiles in relieve, knowing that his friends understand why he was late.

Shane returned to the place where he had dropped his backpack and skateboard "Where's the -?" he questioned as he came up empty handed, he sighed thinking the worst.

Someone cleared their throat from behind him, and Shane turned to find his brother standing there holding his backpack; Shane froze. He knew his brother had seen everything "Is there something you want to tell me?" his brother asked. There was no point hiding the truth now.

"So, Lothor attacked the Wind Ninja Academy" Shane was saying as he explained the whole story of what had happened in the past few months to his brother "and Sensei passed on the ranger powers"

"Wow," his brother exclaimed "my baby brother is a Power Ranger – the red Power Ranger"

Shane smiled and nodded "Sometimes I don't believe it myself" he responded "hey, look you can't tell anybody about it, it's not even safe for you to know"

"Well, look, your secrets safe with me" his brother promised "Boy, I feel pretty stupid, I mean here I was telling you that you needed to be more responsible, and you're the one responsible for protecting the whole planet"

"Well," Shane started "I'm not a little kid anymore"

"No, you're not" his brother agreed "and I'm really proud of you"

Shane smiled up at his brother; he had been waiting to hear those words for a long time. He just didn't realize he had to become a ranger for his brother to actually say it.

**~Somewhere in the Forest~**

Marah and Kapri were walking in the forest looking around. Marah was holding a map in her hands, staring at it.

"Marah, are you sure this is the place?"

"I'm sure it is," Marah looked up from map "We should be close by".

"We need to find it fast because the other rangers need us," Kapri informed "Beside, I don't know how much longer Cam can covered for us".

"Don't it won't be long, Kapri".

"Let just hope we don't run into trouble here," Kapri said as she and Marah continue to walk when suddenly a bunch of Kelzaks appears.

Kapri and Marah immediately got into their fighting pose.

"You just have to jinx it, right?" Marah stares at Kapri in annoy.

"Look like Lothor is on to us," Kapri stated.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


	17. Eye Of The Storm Part 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Here next quick update. Again I apologizes for the errors if there any in this chapter.**

**Chapter Sixteen **

**~Ninja Ops~**

"I've analyzed the brainwaves of the people Isaac attacked," Cam said, as the other rangers crowded around him and the mainframe inside Ninja Ops "It seems the collar can harness the deepest fear"

"That's low," Tori spoke up "even for Lothor"

"We better make the repairs to the Thunder cycles," Hunter said

"Yeah," Blake agreed looking across at Tori "Someone had a little accident"

The Blue ranger grinned and looked sheepishly as the others chuckled at her misfortune.

"Yeah, we'll go with you" Dustin said "some of us could use some practice" he started to leave, but then stopped and turn to Cam "Hey Cam, have you heard from Marah or Kapri yet? I haven't seen them show up in our battle earlier".

"I already contact them," Cam turned around in his chair "They should be back soon".

"Oh, okay," Dustin nodded and then follows the other rangers out of Ninja Ops, meeting Shane at the door

"Hey," Hunter said, high-fiving the red ranger "see ya"

Shane nodded as he watched them leave "Yeah. Hey, uh, Sensei...can I talk to you? Alone?" he glanced at Cam.

Cam nodded "I'm going," he said, getting up and following the others.

A minute later, Shane had told Sensei about his brother knowing his secret about being the power ranger.

"The thing is I'm kind of glad that he knows," Shane said to Sensei "for the first time in our lives, he respects me"

"I'm sure he respects you for more than the fact that you are a Power Ranger," Sensei spoke

Shane twisted around the Cam's chair and sat down "Hey, no offence Sensei" he said "you really don't know my brother at all"

"And how well do you know your brother?" Sensei questioned

Shane sighed "Well, he's a lot older" he answered "growing up, was like we were in different families. So I guess we hardly knew each other at all"

"Don't you think you need to know someone before you can earn their respect?" Sensei asked

Shane sighed; for once he didn't have an answer.

**~Somewhere in the Forest~**

Kapri and Marah were fighting off the Kelzaks as they rushed over at them.

Marah blasts fire from her hands at Kelzaks, making them roll down on the ground "That right, drop and roll," she smirks "Look like someone was paying attention in class," she teased.

"Now, how about some lightning" Kapri uses ninja power: lightning, shocking the Kelzaks

Suddenly two Kelzaks tackles Marah to the ground and strangling her. Marah tries to get them off her, but more Kelzaks pin her down.

"Marah!" Kapri tries to help her, but the Kelzaks was in her way.

The Kelzaks was about to attack Marah when a pair of hands grab them and toss them away from Marah.

"Huh?" Marah looked up and was surprise to see who just save her "Cam?"

"No, its Cyber Cam," Cyber Cam beamed "Am I awesome or what!"

"Watch out!" Marah points behind him as a Kelzaks approaches behind him. He quickly moves out the way and the Kelzaks collides into a tree face first.

"Ooh, that going to leave a mark!"

Another Kelzaks rushes up to Cyber Cam and got hit in the stomach by Cyber Cam's elbow. Then Cyber Cam went over and helps Marah up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You should really work on your thank you," Cyber Cam suggests "I just save your butt, girl".

"When we get back, I tell Cam to check your system," she said in annoyance.

Kapri finishes off the Kelzaks, blasting a bolt of lightning with her hands. Then she went over to Cyber Cam and Marah "Might telling me what you're doing here," she looked at Cyber Cam.

"Cam sent me here to help you girls in case you run into trouble "Cyber Cam smiled "Which you already did".

"Remind me to talk to Cam when we get back," Kapri whisper to Marah.

"Same here," Marah whispers back.

Cyber Cam appears in between the girls startling them "Shall we hit the road girls?" he placed his hands on both of their shoulders and smile.

Marah and Kapri roll their eyes and walked away.

"Let's go now," Marah hollers back at Cyber Cam.

"Okay" Cyber Cam smiled and follows the girls.

**XXXXXX**

"I mean, has he grown up" Shane's brother said over the phone to his parents with a smile on his face, before looking up as Motodrone and Isaac appeared in front of him "I'll have to call you back"

"I hate cell phones," Motodrone said, firing a laser at the cell phone in his hand and destroying it instantly. Suddenly everyone around them starting screaming and running away as Isaac locked one of his fear collars around Shane's brothers neck.

Just at that moment Shane appeared "Porter!" he yelled, turning to Motodrone and Isaac "my brother has nothing to do with us!"

"But you do Red Ranger" Motodrone growled "attack!" and as Isaac fired lasers at Shane, he dodged and morphed.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" he yelled, and once morphed pulled out his Ninja Sword so that he could fight Isaac on what he believed to be the same wavelength. As Shane and Isaac fought, Motodrone moved forward and caught hold of Porter.

"Come with me," he ordered as Porter withered around as his fear was unleashed before his eyes only

"Hey!" Shane yelled "let him go!" and he fought of Isaac and run towards Motodrone and his brother. Motodrone pulled off his robe and threw it at Shane, as his world went black for a few moments, once he had successfully removed the robe; he spotted Isaac firing lasers at his brother and effectively pushed him aside, with a great consequence. One of the fear collars had been locked around his neck, bringing forth his own fear.

**_~Shane's Nightmare~_**

_In his nightmare, Shane was sitting in a fettle position on the floor rocking back and forth as his brother whispered in his ear._

"_You're a disgrace to this family! You've let us all down! I'm so disappointed in you_

"_No," Shane murmured, "NOOO!"_

**~Somewhere in the forest~**

Marah, Kapri, and Cyber Cam had arrived at cave, in front of it. Both Kapri and Marah necklace are glowing.

"Guess that mean you girls found what you are looking for," Cyber Cam said eyeing at the girl's necklace.

"Nah, ya think," Kapri sarcastically said, looking at Cyber Cam.

"Should someone go in?" Cyber Cam asked and both girls glare at him.

"You first," Marah insisted

"Nah, I think I'll wait here for you girls".

Marah held her necklace out and turned to Kapri "Ready?"

Kapri nods and held the necklace out in front her with Marah. A light emits out the necklaces and into the cave. It took about a two minute before a scroll appears out from the cave and halt in front of Marah and Kapri.

Marah grabs and open it

"What does it say, Marah?" Kapri stand close to Marah to look at the scroll.

"It said that we need use our power to activate the spell and call out the person who we want to revive back".

"Then what are we waiting for"

Marah and Kapri use their power, blasting at the scroll that was placed on the ground. Then they close their eyes, muttering the person name they want to revive back.

A bright light appears out from scroll and transform into a person who was standing in front them as the scroll disappears away from the ground.

"Whoa it works!" Cyber Cam exclaimed and the girls open their eyes.

They were shock and surprise to see that they succeed in reviving a person back. A smile appears on the faces.

"Cam," Marah spokes into her communicator "It work!"

"Good job!" Cam's voice said "Now you need go help rangers, they need your help".

"We are on it," Marah said and then turned to Cyber Cam "You can handle it from here can you?"

"Aye, Aye Captain," he teased "I'll take care of this; you girls go ahead and help the rangers".

Marah nods "Ready Kapri?"

"Ready!" Kapri replied.

"Flaming Samurai!

"Lightning Samurai!

"Ranger Form, HA!"

**XXXXXXX**

"NOOO!" Shane yelled out, in the real world as he held his head as his fears took control of him. Motodrone and Isaac laughed at his futile attempts to break free, before being blasted backwards by a number of lasers as the other rangers appeared, with Tori on the back of Blake and Dustin on the back of Hunter,.

"Yeah!" Dustin cheered, as the others came to a stop

"We might be too late," Tori said, as she dropped to her knees beside Shane who was groaning in fear "Shane?"

Suddenly tentacles wrapped around hers and Dustin wrists as Isaac pulled them up and effectively attacked collars to them too, before throwing them aside.

"Tori! Dustin!" Blake shouted.

**_~Tori's Nightmare~_**

"_Please," Tori cried as she sat in the middle of a room on a stool and covered with a black silk cloth "please, don't cut my hair. Please not my hair!"_

_Invisible hands came out of nowhere each holding scissors as they attacked her blonde hair. She screamed and cried in vain as she tried to stop them but it was no use._

**_- Dustin's Nightmare-_**

_Meanwhile Dustin found himself in his motocross gear and floating in midair, when he started to fall he started to panic. "No, no I'm falling" he said, but all he could think about was getting hurt._

"_Please" he pleaded "don't let me fall"_

_But every time the ground came closer, the further away it became. And he started to panic all over again._

Hunter and Blake were the only two left to fight the monster they rode up the steps outside the city library towards Isaac and rounded him once more on their bikes. They were about to attack when Motodrone appeared out of nowhere and attacked; the Thunder rangers rode away from him back down the steps but were hit by two of Motodrone's lasers and knocked cleanly off their bikes.

"Now, you two are next to experience your own nightmare!" Isaac aims his tentacle and was about to strike Hunter and Blake when Marah and Kapri appear "Hiya!" they slash Isaac in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

Marah and Kapri went over to Hunter and Blake and help them up.

"Are you guys alright?" Marah asked.

"Yeah, we are fine," Hunter get up with his arms around Kapri's shoulder "But the others are not".

"That monster have them stuck in the own nightmare with that collar around their neck," Blake explained as he got up with Marah help.

"Dustin!' Marah rushes over to Dustin "Can you hear me?" she shakes his arms, hoping to snap him out from his nightmare.

Kapri went to check Tori and Shane, but have no luck snapping them out from the nightmare "It's not working, they can't hear us," she glances over to Marah who looked at her with a worried expression.

"Okay, no more playing are around," Isaac said before he grew tall.

Hunter, Blake, Marah, and Kapri regroup together looking up at Isaac who grew tall.

"Enough messing around," Hunter said and he produced his blaster followed closely by Blake, Marah, and Kapri. They fired at the same time at the Isaac, who opens his mouth and sucked them up.

"Aww man," Hunter and Blake complained from inside the belly of the beast, it wasn't an enjoyable place and consisted of disgusting blue gunge that they were stuck too.

"This is disgusting," Blake said, from beside his brother as he struggled

"Ew gross!" Kapri made a disgusting face as she stares at her suit.

"Great!" Marah threw her hands in the air frustrated "How are we going to get out of her to help the others?" she asked, worried about Dustin and the others.

**~At Ninja Ops~**

"I've got to help them!" Cam said as he watched the destruction take place on the screen inside Ninja Ops; Shane, Dustin and Tori were all being attacked by their fears, and Hunter, Kapri, Marah and Blake had been captured by Isaac.

"Wait son," Sensei ordered "you must first finish the project you have been working on; it is the only thing powerful enough to destroy Isaac and free the rangers from his power"

"I found a periodic gap in his brainwaves," Cam explained "if only I can get them to believe that the fears aren't real, maybe they can fight it long enough for me to get there"

"An excellent suggestion," Sensei said "I will use my telepathic Ninja powers to assist the rangers. And he closed his eyes.

**_~Shane's Nightmare~_**

"_You're a disgrace to this family, Shane!" Porter yelled, "You've let us all down! I am so disappointed!"_

_Shane shook his head as he continued to rock back and forth on the floor_

"**_Face your fear Shane," _**_Sensei's voice rang out in his head **"Believe in yourself and you will have nothing to fear"**_

"_I hear you Sensei," Shane said, before turning to his brother, "I am proud of who I am!"_

_Porter stared at him for a moment before backing away, signaling the end of the nightmare_

Shane looked up as he came back to reality "Nothing can scare me now" he said as he stood and looked around to see Dustin and Tori still on the ground holding their heads.

"Guys," he said as he run to then "Be strong. Listen to Sensei, remember you have nothing to fear, but fear itself"

"**Face your fears,"** Sensei said to Tori and Dustin **"Believe in yourself and you will have nothing to fear"**

A minute later, Dustin and Tori are back on the feet back to normal. Suddenly Cam's voice "_Okay guys, you may have broken Isaac's spell, but to be completely free of the collars you must destroy Isaac. Use the Zords to distract him, until I get there"_

"Got it," Shane replied.

"_And Tori, you must get inside Isaac's belly to help Marah, Kapri, Hunter, and Blake out"_

"Hold on a minute," Dustin said "If Marah is in there, I'm coming along to save her".

"_No Dustin, you must help Shane distract Isaac so Tori can get inside his belly"_

"Fine," Dustin sighs "I'll help Shane".

Tori turned to Shane and Dustin "You guys think you can handle it while I go save Hunter, and the others?"

The two boys nodded and took to the Zords, as Tori took off toward Isaac. The Wind Megazord caught a hold of the beast and held open the mouth.

"Tori! Do it now! Shane yelled

Tori nodded and jump inside.

"She's in!" Dustin said, once Tori disappeared inside Isaac's belly.

"What has this guy been eating?" Tori asked when she inside Isaac's belly "It's disgusting!" She begins to look around "Hunter! Blake! Marah! Kapri! Where are you guys?"

"Over here!" she heard Marah's voice coming from beside her. She turned and sees Hunter, Blake, Marah, and Kapri hanging from the wall "Guys!" she rushes over to them.

Hunter and Blake were unconscious while Kapri and Marah were still awake.

"Get us out here," Kapri said.

"Okay," Tori turned to Marah "I'm going to need your help, think you can use your fire power?"

"I try," Marah nods and focus her power with Tori's power freeing herself and Kapri from the wall and then free Hunter and Blake from the wall.

Hunter and Blake fell to the floor. "Blake!" Tori cried running to Blake's side instantly, as Kapri fell to her knees beside Hunter.

"Come on," Kapri said "Hunter, wake up!" she touches his face.

Hunter moved slowly "Kapri?" he questioned looking up at the Samurai Pink Ninja ranger, who wrapped her arm around him and helped him to his feet

"Blake, are you alright?" Tori asked, helping the Navy ranger up

"Yeah, I think so" he answered, before they all stumbled as Isaac took a beating from outside

_"Guys!"_ Shane yelled over the morphers "_Get out of there!"_

Tori raised her morpher to her helmet "We are coming out!" she told him then turned to Marah "Think you can use your fire power one more time to get us out here?"

"Sure can," Marah stepped forward "Stand back" she told them.

The four of them move back as Marah closes her eyes and concentrated on her power. A ball of flame appears in her hands "Look like Isaac going to have stomach burn," she smirks before releasing of ball of flame from her hands.

She then teleports herself, and the others out as the flames erupted from the mouth of the beast. The five rangers reappeared on the building. Hunter and Blake stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground and pulling the girls with them except Marah who was still standing.

Kapri had landed on top of Hunter who was staring at her in shock a surprise. She slightly blushes when she notices how close their faces were to each other.

"I'm sorry," she said before she pushes herself up, helping Hunter up. Tori and Blake was up on the feet next to Marah when Kapri and Hunter join them.

All five of them turned to see the Wind Megazord take another beating from Isaac and stumble backwards, as the monster trampled towards it, only to stumble as Cam fired lasers at him in his Samurai Star Megazord

"Right on time dude," Shane called to the Samurai

"You're welcome!" Cam responded

Hunter turned to the others "Our turn!" he said.

"Not without us!" Tori said turning to Kapri and Marah "You girls ready for some action?"

The girls nodded "Yeah!" they said, as Tori entered the Storm Megazord, and then the Thunder Megazord appeared beside the Storm Megazord. A minute later, Kapri and Marah appears in their combined zord, standing next to the Thunder Megazord.

"Let's take this suck down!" Shane shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

All rangers use their megazords and finishes off Isaac for good.

**~At the Skating Park~**

Porter and Shane were walking next to each talking, Porter had decided to believe in his brother and let him just be a kid, there was plenty of time to worry about growing up after he had saved the world and everything. So he was found sitting on the edge of the ramp watching his brother skate passed.

"Whoo!" he cheers, clapping his hands as Shane came to a stop beside him

"Hey, what?" Shane asked "Skateboarding isn't just for losers anymore?"

"Hey, well you know there isn't much..." Porter started but Shane cut him off

"Uh, don't go there" he warned

Porter laughed "Hey, if you like it, then that's good enough for me"

"Thanks," Shane said "you know your opinion is important to me".

Porter smiled and nodded "Do you know what I saw, when I was wearing that disgusting device?" he asked his brother.

"What?" Shane curiously wants to know.

"My biggest fear was seeing you unhappy, and I thought just because you weren't living life my way, you couldn't be happy. But you've shown me, that you can live your life your own way, and, uh, and I'm really proud of you"

Shane smiled

"And not just because you're a, uh... Porter trailed off

Shane stopped him and smiled "Thanks," he said, the high-fived and hugged. Just like brothers should have.

"Oh, hey, uh" Shane said, coming out of the moment and taking off his helmet "you want to, uh, give skateboarding a go?"

"Okay, maybe just this once" Porter said, not like he had a choice, but when he attempted to ride he fell off almost immediately cause Shane to laugh at him.

Watching from a far was Dustin, Marah, Hunter, Kapri, Tori, and Blake. They were happy to see Shane and his brother getting along.

"I guess everything finally work out for Shane," Marah looked at Dustin with a smile.

"Not everything," Kapri reminds Marah.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait for him to see what we got for him".

"What is it?" Tori asked as the others turn and look at her and Kapri.

"Can't tell you"

"C'mon, Marah tell us," Dustin pleaded.

"You'll have to find out when Shane does," Kapri said, folding her arms.

Hunter smirks "Not if I can get the answer out of you".

Before Kapri knew what Hunter was planning to do, he grabs her in his arms and tickles her.

"Stop it!" She laughs and manages to pushes him away from her. Then she took off running with him chasing after her from behind.

Dustin turned to Marah with a smirk on his face. Knowing what Dustin was about to do, Marah took off running with him chasing her.

Blake puts his arms around Tori "I guess we won't find out what Kapri and Marah got for Shane as a surprise until later".

"Yeah," Tori agreed and put her head on Blake's shoulder.

**~At Ninja Ops~**

Shane was walking into Ninja Ops wondering what was the emergency was that Cam called him for when the others show up at the same he did.

"Hey guys," He turned to his friends "Do you know why Cam wants us here?"

"Something about a surprise for you from Kapri and Marah," Tori replied.

"Really?" Shane smiled.

"Yeah dude, they told us about it," Dustin said "But, they didn't tell us what the surprise was".

"Aw man, I can wait to see what it is," Shane said before he rushes inside and saw Cam, Marah, Kapri standing there waiting for him with their arms fold.

"So, what is the surprise," he asked, anxious to know what it is.

Cam, Marah, and Kapri turned to look at each other with a smile before moving out of the way revealing a chair behind them.

Shane confusedly looked at them "A chair? He chuckles "Uh thanks but I don't need a chair because I..." he suddenly stops talking when he saw the chair moves slowly, turning around facing him.

His eyes widen when he saw who was sitting in the chair.

"I don't believe this," Tori smiled.

"Is that?" Dustin pointed at chair.

"Yeah," Blake nodded.

"So this is the surprised?" Hunter asked as he was also in shock.

"Skyla," Shane stutters, can't believe what he was seeing "But how?"

Skyla got up the chair and went over to him "Thanks to them," she looked over at Marah and Kapri.

Shane looked at Marah and Kapri and smiles before he pulled Skyla into a hug in his arms "I miss you so much, Skyla".

"I miss you too," she smiles.

"Aw!" Dustin, Tori, Blake, and Hunter said and Shane looked at them with a smile "Skyla, this is my friends, Dustin, Tori, Blake, and Hunter," he introduced her to them/

"It nice to finally meet you all," she said.

Dustin, Tori, Blake, and Hunter all said "It was nice to meet you too, Skyla".

Tori steps forward extending her hand out "Welcome to our group, Skyla," She smiles.

"Thanks," she shakes Tori's hand.

Then Skyla turn back to Shane and he pulled back in his arm, hugging her "Are you staying this time for good?"

"Yes," she nodded "And I will stay by your side and never leave you again".

Shane pulled away looking at her. Then he literally kisses her on the lips in front of everyone. Hunter covered Blake and Tori eyes "You two are too young for this," he joked, leading them out of Ninja Ops.

Then Cam, Dustin, Kapri, and Marah left leaving the lovebird alone.

Kapri and Marah smile at each other, knowing that they have made Shane very happy.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


	18. General Deception, Part 1

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it a lot. Here is next update chapter which is the episode General Deception Part I. Again I apologizes for any error in this chapter.**

**Credit to NinjaGirl39 who came with an idea for a scene.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The guys were packing up for a camping trip. Kapri shows at Storm Chargers to see if the guys need help with packing since Marah was staying at Ninja Ops to help Cam and had told her to go to have fun. She had only one bag that she was carrying over her shoulder. She notices Tori and Skyla were at the van looking exasperated because they were trying to shoves everything together in the back of van. From the look of it, the van was totally stuffed.

"Tori," she called out the blue ranger who turned around, surprised to see her. She and Skyla walked up to Kapri as she walked over to them.

"Kapri, Weren't you at Ninja Ops with Cam and Marah?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, but Marah and Cam told me to go with the guys and have fun," Kapri explained "I wanted to stay, but they told me I should go, so here I am," she smiled.

"Oh, Tori notices the bag Kapri was carrying "Is that what you are bringing?"

"Yeah," Kapri nods "Why? Am I supposed to bring something else?"

Tori shook her head and smiles "No, I'm just surprise that you pack less than the guys".

"I'm surprises that the guys pack a lot of stuffs," Kapri chuckled.

"They sure pack a lot," Skyla laughs.

"Yeah," Tori agreed with sighs.

Hunter came out from Storm Chargers carrying another box. Kapri, Skyla and Tori turned around and saw him.

"You're kidding me right?" Tori said as she puts her hands on her hips, staring at Hunter who shrugs and gave her the box.

"We have to make sure we have everything for this camping trip," he told her. Then he notices Kapri "Hey," he walked over to her "I thought you were planning to stay with Cam and Marah at Ninja Ops, what changes your mind?"

"Cam and Marah told me to go and have fun with you guys," Kapri smiles "They said they can handle it".

"Oh," he smiles "I'm glad you came".

"Me too"

"Oh I almost forget, wait right here. I need to make sure we got everything," he said before he left inside Storm Charger as Dustin heaved a TV out of the store.

"Dustin, really?" Tori sighed, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't a TV a bit much, since you're going camping?"

"Beside the van is already stuffed," Skyla points out "I don't think you're able to fit that TV in".

"How else are we going to watch Supercross tomorrow?" he asked, stuffing it into the van too and Skyla and Tori shakes their head with a smile.

"You're not supposed to watch the Supercross, Dustin" Tori rolled her eyes as she shut the back and walked to the front of her van. "That's why it's called 'roughing it'" she pointed out.

"Well if man was supposed to 'rough it', then why did he invent a portable generator?" Shane challenged.

"Because man got lazy" Kapri pointed out with a smile on her face.

"Kapri?" Dustin walked over to her "Where's Marah?" He looked around.

"Sorry, it just me only".

Dustin sighs "I was hoping that Marah could go with us"

Tori touches Dustin's shoulder "Maybe Cam and Marah would show up later after they finish everything at Ninja Ops," she told him before she got in the van in the driver seat.

"Move it or lose it you two!" Blake said as he climbed into the front beside Tori. "Thanks for giving us a ride Tori" the navy ranger smiled to the blonde, who smiled back as Hunter and Kapri got in the back with Dustin. Then Shane and Skyla got in the van and sat next to each other.

"No problem, I wouldn't miss seeing you guys in the wild" Tori chuckled, before smirking a little. "Besides, this way I know where you guys are when it all goes horribly wrong" she told him brightly, as if she was expecting it.

"Come on! We're highly trained Ninjas!" Blake defended the male honor of the van "What could happen?" he laughed, and they shut the door.

Tori smiled, starting the van, driving away from Storm Chargers.

The atmosphere in the van was light as they drove through the woods, the excitement of camping hitting everyone as they chattered about anything and everything.

"Hey, did you guys ever wonder why the sky is blue?" Dustin asked, earning several amused looks. "Shouldn't it be see-through?" he asked, but there was pretty much a unanimous 'no' as the earth ninja looked around. "Like, it's just air" Dustin continued on, making the others laugh. "It should be see-through! Didn't you ever wonder about that?" he pushed Shane, who had been laughing away quietly.

"Dustin" Shane chuckled. "I'm the air guy" he told him. "You know the power of air. You should just try and figure out why the dirt is brown" he told Dustin, making everyone start laughing again.

"Ok, I was just asking" Dustin raised his hands in defeat, and Kapri glances out the window. Everyone continues to talk about more interesting stuffs.

"Huh?" Tori frowned as a young woman leapt in front of the van, and they slowed to a halt. Everyone looked up, frowning in confusion.

"Last time we stopped at the side of the road our school got sucked into space" Dustin reminded Tori hesitantly, but Tori pulled over anyway. They all leapt out of the van, and gathered around the panicked girl, who wore climbing gear.

"Are you ok?" Tori asked as the girl thanked her for stopping.

"My friend, she's stuck. We need help" the girl said desperately. "Do you have a rope?"

Tori looked over the guys "You guys didn't happen to pack a rope, along with the CD player and the laptop, did you?" she asked, doubting it.

"As a matter of fact I did" Shane remembered, dragging Hunter to grab the rope and climbing gear. They then sprinted along through the path towards the cliff, where several other people were waiting.

"Her rope broke, and she's stuck" the girl said as her voice shook, and they looked over the edge to see how far down the girl was. She was stuck about halfway, with a good drop still between her and the ground.

"Hold on!" Shane called down to the terrified girl, who cried out as the rope slowly loosened around her harness, causing her to jolt a little

"Lower me down, I'm the lightest" Blake told them.

"No," Kapri spoke all of sudden and everyone looked at her "Let's me go, I'm the lightest".

"No," Hunter shook his head "I don't think it a good idea, Kapri," he said, not liking the idea of Kapri going down there by herself.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," she touches his arm "Beside you guys are holding the rope and will be watching me".

Hunter sighs "Okay, but be careful," he told her.

"I will," she nodded.

Blake, Shane, Hunter, Tori, and Dustin lower Kapri down toward the girl.

Suddenly the rope started to move a lot faster than it should. Shane and Skyla quickly grabbed it and held on tight.

Hunter rushes over to the edge with Tori to see what was happening.

"Kapri!" Hunter yelled, trying to see the Lighting Samurai pink ranger. "Are you okay?" he called down.

The girl behind Blake and Dustin smirked suddenly "She won't be for long" she stated. Dustin, Blake, and the others hastily turned around quickly at her sudden change in her attitude. Suddenly she changes into a Kelzaks, and threw Dustin and Blake back before the rest of the people on the cliff changes into Kelzaks Furies and began advancing on them.

"Well...did anyone else not see this coming?" Shane asked as he looked up, still holding the rope with Skyla.

"That's what I was hoping for!" Zurgane appeared and sent the Kelzaks forward to attack.

Hunter, Blake, Tori, Dustin, and Blake got into their fight stances before Zurgane yelled "attack!" and the Kelzaks immediately charges at them.

The rangers begin to fight off the Kelzaks as they charges at them. Shane blocked the attacks from the Kelzaks surrounding him mostly, before another caught his undefended chest and stuns him long enough for another to tackle him, where he rammed into Blake as he threw one, and they both ended up on the ground.

"Shane!" Skyla yelled as she still hanging onto the rope that was holding Kapri from below.

The Kelzaks lunges at her, but she outsmarted them and kicks in their faces. Then with one hand, she mange to flip one of the Kelzaks over on it back. Shane appears by her side, fighting off the rest of the Kelzaks that tries to attack Skyla.

"Are you alright," he glances back at her.

"I'm okay," she nodded.

Hunter and Tori fought off the Kelzaks and rushed over to the edge to see Kapri was fighting off another Kelzaks. She was swinging to avoid its knife and placing in a couple of kicks to push the foot soldier back. However, it managed to knock her foot off the ground and got her rope stuck tighter on her. She tries to reach for the wall of the cliff to hang on to as she tries untangling the rope. She looked up, just as the Kelzaks swung its knife and cut the rope "Noooo! She let out a cry as she hurtled towards the ground at a fast speed.

"Kapri, Noooo!" Tori shouted as she watches in horror, seeing Kapri falling down.

Skyla gasps when she felt the rope loosen and become less heavy "Kapri!" she rushes over to the edge just in time to see the Lightning Samurai Pink ranger plunge toward the ground.

"Kapri!" Hunter yelled and jumps down after her "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! He ninjas streak down, catching Kapri in his arm and landed safe on the ground.

Hunter! Blake gasps and shouted as he saw his brother jump down from the cliff in his civilian form.

He quickly pushes the Kelzaks out the way and went over to the edge. He sighs in relieves seeing his brother already morphed in his ranger form safely on the ground with Kapri who was in Hunter's arm

Hunter was still holding Kapri in his arms when she smiles and looked up at him

"You're okay?" he asked, looking down at her breathing heavy.

"Yeah," she nodded "Thanks to you".

"How about we head up there and kick some Kelzaks butts," he suggests.

"I'm right with you there," she answered.

He put down her on her feet.

"Lightning Samurai! Ranger Form!" she morphed and then ninja streak together with Hunter, knocking the Kelzaks Fury loose of its harness and made it crashed to the ground.

The rest of the group had been pushed together, with the Kelzaks Furies advancing on them with Zurgane when Hunter and Kapri landed in front of them with their back leaning against each other. Then Kapri lift her hand up and blasts lightening bolt at the Kelzaks sending them flying backward

"You guys ok?" she and Hunter asked the other rangers.

"Never better" Shane told him as Skyla helps him up. "I think it's time to clean up these clowns" the red ranger told the rest of the group. He turn to Skyla "I need you go somewhere safe, while me and the other rangers deal with these freaks".

Be careful," Skyla nods and went somewhere safe.

Once Skyla left, Shane turned back to his team "Ready?" he called.

"Ready!"

"NINJA STORM!"

"THUNDER STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!"

The rangers drew their weapons, and Zurgane sent the Kelzaks Furies forward again. Kapri dodges from one of the Kelzaks attack before kicking right in the chest. She then slashes in it chest with her sword, and it flew back, knocking another two down with it.

Hunter joins by her side and smirk "Ready to attack together," he looked at her.

"Let's do this!" Kapri nods and they combine their ninja's powers, blasting at the Kelzaks away.

Shane uses his battier, shot into the air, and fired a blast that wiped out the last of the Kelzaks.

After that, everyone demorph and regroup together. Skyla went over to Shane as Blake went over to Hunter and punches him in the arm.

"Ouch!" He rubs his arm and glares at his brother "What was that for!"

"For almost giving me a heart attack," Blake points at the crimson ranger "And don't ever do that again".

Dustin appears next to Hunter "Wow! An overprotective brother," he remarked with a chuckles.

Everyone bursts into laughter.

**Later on**

"Alright Sensei, whatever you think is best" Shane cut off the communication with Sensei, and looked over to where Tori, Blake, Hunter, Kapri and Dustin stood by the van. "He told us, there's nothing we can do back there, that we can't do out here" the red ranger explained to the other rangers.

"Cool, so we camp?" Dustin asked hopefully, and both he and Hunter looked at their leader.

"We camp" Shane grinned, and the three cheered happily. Blake clapped his hands together and they all bundled into the van once again.

"I still don't know how you can call it camping" Tori smiled as she opened the door to the driver's seat.

"Tori, don't say anything until you experience it" Blake scolded playfully, grinning as he went to open the door.

"I'm not experiencing anything" Tori replied, making him stop. "I'm just going to drop you guys off and then I'm outta there" she told him, getting into the van before he could say anything more.

"Man" Blake sighed with a small Then Tori starts the car's engine and drove off towards their camp site once again.

Tori slammed the back of the van shut as her, Kapri, and Skyla heaved out the last of the backs.

"That's the last of it!" Kapri called, before looking up and staring at the sight in front of them.

"What the hell?" Tori raised an eyebrow as she saw Dustin, Hunter and Blake relaxing on seats while Shane brought the TV over and tossed Dustin the remote. Skyla and Kapri shake their heads slightly laughing.

"This isn't camping, this is a resort!" Tori exclaimed as she stared at the four guys in disbelief. "All you need is a waterslide and a luau" she rolled her eyes as they liked this idea.

"That would be cool!" Dustin stated, and Blake laughed as he agreed.

"Come on Tori, put on a grass skirt and dance!" Blake taunted, and Hunter whacks in the back of the head.

"Ouch, hey, what was that for, Hunter!" he scolds the crimson ranger.

"One, not considering Tori's feeling and say something stupid," Hunter said "Two, it's payback for hitting me in the arm earlier".

"That hurt you know," Blake rubs the back of his head with his hand.

"Anybody want to order pizza?" Hunter called, getting to his feet and join him by his side.

"Yeah, just none of that ham and pineapple stuff" Blake told him, making Hunter roll his eyes.

"Fine" he grumbled, before lifting the phone. "Aw, no signal. Looks like we're having hamburgers" he wandered off, trying to find the fridge.

"I think you guys are missing the point here" Tori stated.

"The point is, to have fun" Blake replied as he messed with a fishing pole. "You sure you don't want to stay?" he offered again, but they shook their heads.

"Thanks, but I got to get back" Tori told him, still in disbelief at their attempt to camp. "Cam needs some help back at Ninja Ops" she walked "But I'll be back to pick you guys up, the day after tomorrow. Bye!" Tori headed to the van and climbed in as they called out their goodbyes.

Tori started the van and was about to take off when suddenly the van was stuck and not going anywhere. She looked up and frowned before leaning out of the van and groaned as she realized that the van was stuck in the mud.

"Guys?" she called out to them with a weak smile. "Can I get a little...help?" she asked hopefully.

The four guys stood at the back of the van, ready to push as Tori looked out at them. "On the count of three! One, two, three!" she called, putting the foot down on the accelerator as they began to push. Mud splashed everywhere, hitting the ground and covering them in mud. Finally they pushed it free, only for the guys to crash into the mud.

Kapri and Skyla gasp and slightly giggle at sight of the guys covering in mud.

The van, now freed, kept going, and crashed into the generator, causing it to short out and stop the TV, fan and the stereo. The four male rangers stood in front of the van, not looking too impressed. Tori smile sheepishly at them.

Skyla, Kapri and Tori was waiting the guys by a small lake when guys emerged from the trees, all clean.

"Man, I haven't had that much mud in my eyes since I ran outta tear-offs last week" Dustin complained as the two girls got to their feet.

"You guys, I'm _so _sorry about your generator" Tori apologized, but was waved off.

"It's not your fault" Blake smiled. "Things happen".

Tori smiles at what Blake said "How was the shower?" she asked, still looking a little guilty.

"Well, you could say it was refreshing" Shane stated, but Hunter rolled his eyes.

"But _cold _would be more accurate" he told them, making the others laugh lightly.

"I know this doesn't exactly make it up to you, but your burgers are on the grill, and your sodas are getting cold in the stream" Tori told them, and they all sighed happily. Blake opened the barbeque, and inhaled the scent of the burgers cooking.

"You're forgiven" Blake grinned as they all looked happy for the time being.

The good mood disappeared as thunder boomed overhead, and two figures fell from the sky.

"What was that?" Shane asked as he and the others turned toward the direction where the two figures just fell from the sky.

"I don't think we're ever getting back to civilization" Tori sighed as she and the other rangers raced towards whatever had landed nearby.

Stopping at a clearing near the hills, they spotted Vexacus and Shimazu standing waiting for them.

Skyla and Shane was the first to arrive at the scene where Vexacus and Shimazu was.

"Vexacus!" Skyla glares at the alien monster.

"You again!" Vexacus points his hand at Skyla "I thought you were dead".

"I should be asking you that especially you're the one that should dead," she spats and Vexacus growls at her.

Shane got in front of Skyla, protecting her.

"I thought I smelled garbage" Hunter snarled as he and others stopped nearby next to Shane and Skyla.

"Oh, we'll see who gets trashed" Vexacus laughed.

"Hey, no offence, but you don't seem like the outdoor types" Shane pointed out, and Vexacus shrugged lightly.

"We're not. We just came to watch your ultimate demise" the fish alien told them.

Tori frowned at his words, not understanding what he meant "Don't you mean, 'cause our ultimate demise?" she asked.

"Ok, I like your way better" Vexacus remarked.

The rangers were forced to leap out of the way when Vexacus fired an energy blast at them.

"I am so not in the mood for this today" Hunter growled as he straightened up, coughing from the smoke.

"Just when you thought it was safe for a day off" Shane grumbled and Skyla quickly went somewhere safe and out of harm way. "Ready?" he called, and everyone straightened out into a line to morph.

"NINJA STORM!"

"THUNDER STORM!"

"LIGHTINING SAMURAI!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!" they morphed and leapt towards Vexacus and Shimazu. While Tori, Shane and Dustin ran at Vexacus, the other three launched their attack against Shimazu. Blake leapt in and caught the ancient warlord with his navy antlers, but Shimazu fought back and threw the navy ranger off. Kapri blasts the lighting bolt from her at Shimazu who dodges out of way. Hunter stepped in, changing his thunder staff into a tornado star.

"Try this!" he fired a blast at Shimazu, but as it hit him, Shimazu disappeared with a cackling laugh. "What?" Hunter looked around in surprise, only to see Shimazu's head in giant form flying towards them.

"I'm so close to victory, I can taste it!" he laughed as he then caught them with a laser attack, knocking the two thunder rangers to the ground.

Kapri blasts the bolt of lightning from her hands at Shimazu. This time it hit him, transforming him back actual form instead of his head.

He grabs Kapri and tosses her over his head and she landed into the dirt before she could react.

"Kapri!" Hunter rushes to her and help her up "You're okay?"

"I think so," she got up from the dirt, brushing the dirt off of her.

"It seems you have met your match" Shimazu laughed as he and Vexacus stood in front of the rangers as they regrouped.

"You're finished rangers" Vexacus taunted, only to be hit by a blast of green energy, while Shimazu was hit by a ball of fire flame. Cam and Marah leapt over the others heads and landed in front of the other rangers, facing the two generals.

"Cam! Marah! It's about time" Shane said as he and other rangers are relieved to see them.

Skyla rushes up to Cam and Marah. Cam turned to her "I'm going to teleport you back to Ninja Ops if that's alright with you," he told her.

She nods and looked at Shane who nod back, knowing that she want to tell him to be careful. Second later, Cam teleports her back to Ninja Ops safely.

"I picked something up on the radar, headed this way" Cam told the rangers after Skyla left. The rangers rush to his side in disbelief as Shane grabbed him.

"What? Worse that these super freaks?" the red ranger demanded. Cam pushed him away, nodding grimly.

"Way worse" Marah told them nervously, having seen the readings.

"Hey, rangers!" Vexacus called, earning their attention again. "Nobody's worse than we are!"

"I would have to agree" Shimazu nodded.

"No-one messes up my weekend!" Hunter growled angrily. They combined their weapons and aimed at the two, firing a blast. However, the two generals caught the attack and threw it back. It collided with the rangers and sent them flying backwards to the ground.

"Guys!" Cam rushed over as Vexacus and Shimazu laughed.

"This is too easy!" Shimazu stated, before the ground shook, nearly knocking the two generals to the ground. A giant robot burst from the ground, taking everyone, including the two villains, by surprise.

"_Prepare to be destroyed_!" a voice echoed from the cockpit as Cam straightened up, looking up at the huge robot.

"Zurgane!" he recognized the voice immediately as the other rangers tried to get to their feet.

"Not again" Marah said, not in the mood for another fight with the faceless general.

"Fight me, if you dare!" Zurgane challenged, making Shimazu groan.

"Haven't you had enough failure for one day?" the ancient warlord yelled up to him, but was ignored as the rangers got to their feet and accepted the challenge. They leapt into their Zords and formed their Megazords so it was 4 on 1.

"We haven't used this one in a while!" Tori inserted a green power disk, calling on the Star Blazer that fired four colored stars, which landed on Zurgane's Zord. They exploded, knocking the Zord back a little.

"This one's mine" Hunter called as the Thunder Megazord stepped in front of them. He inserted a power disk of his own, calling the sting blaster to fire their attack. However, Zurgane destroyed the attack before it could hit him, taking them by surprise.

"Our turn!" Kapri inserted a disk which sent out a ball that was in flame, which she threw at Zurgane's robot. However, he caught it and throwing it back at Kapri and Marah combined Zords. It connected, and the Megazord was knocked to the ground.

"I got one for ya!" Cam moved in front of the fallen Megazord and sent out a power sphere too. The bumblebee yoyo was knocked aside by Zurgane too, and the four Megazords stood together as their drivers were shocked by how every move they used. Suddenly Zurgane's Zord fired a strange electric attack that caught all four Megazords and floored them as everyone cried out.

"No!" Skyla cried out as she was seeing what was happening on the screen at Ninja Ops.

Shimazu and Vexacus watched as what seemed like an easy win for the Power Rangers began to turn in favor of Zurgane, who laughed as it seemed he was winning.

"My victory is at hand!" he laughed, surveying the four Megazords lying on the ground.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think. The next is General Deception Part II.**

**Stay tuned.**


	19. General Deception, Part 2

**Again, thanks for the reviews. Here is update. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Zurgane advanced on the Thunder Megazords, The Wind Megazord, and Marah and Kapri combined zords, ready to destroy them when Cam's Megazord leaps in the way and block the attack. When Zurgane looked up startled, his Zord was knocked back by a kick. The other three Megazords got up, as everyone stared at Cam in shock.

"You've been holding out on us Cam!" Tori grinned as she tilted her head a little.

"Where'd you get that mode, Cam?" Shane asked, and the Samurai Megazord looked around as Cam smiled proudly at his work.

"I _am_the one in charge of upgrades, remember" Cam chuckled, but looked around quickly as Zurgane rushed at him. The Thunder Megazord fired lasers at the Zord, knocking it away from Cam. Kapri and Marah combined zords landed a punch just below the cockpit, pushing it even further away.

"You guys ready to finish this?" Hunter called as Zurgane's Zord crashed to the ground. The four Megazords lined up, and attack, destroying the Zurgane's Zord.

"Yeah! No more Zurgane!" the rangers cheered happily at their victory, but Cam felt uneasy.

"Don't be so sure. Zurgane's smart"

"But we trashed his Zord" Hunter protested in disbelief.

"Even if he got out, he's got nothing" Dustin added in agreement, but Cam shook his head. Not liking how it was turning out.

"Something doesn't feel right" the green samurai said in concerns. "It was just too easy"

"You call that easy?" Blake stared at him.

"If that's what you call easy, I never want to fight what you think is hard" Kapri joked, and Cam smiled a little.

"Go back to your campsite. I've got to check something at Ninja Ops," Cam told them.

"I'll go with you," Marah spokes.

"I'll come with you" Tori turned to look at him. "I'm over the whole camping thing" she told him.

"I'll come too" Kapri nodded

"Let us know if you find anything out" Shane told him, and Cam nodded.

"I will" he told them. "Keep your eyes open out there" he told them before he, Tori, Marah, and Kapri, flew off in the Samurai Star Megazord, leaving the guys to head back to their campsite.

**~Ninja Ops~**

The three girls watched as Cam worked at his computer. He was trying to find if there was a reason for his unease. Marah was standing next to him with her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it to calm him down from being frustrated.

"It just doesn't seem logical" Cam muttered in frustration.

"Cam, sometimes one must turn away from a problem, in order to find its solution" Sensei told him, but Cam just seemed to get more stressed out.

"Dad, I've turned every way I know how. I'm not sure there even is a problem" he mumbled. "I just know something isn't right"

"You got to trust your instincts Cam, they've never steered us wrong before" Marah told him, smiling brightly and he nodded, smiling back before turning to work on.

"What did you find?" Tori asked as she watched the screen.

"I'm getting a strange energy reading" Cam explained, frowning as he examined the readings. "I think Zurgane used some sort of power replicator on us" Cam explained, and Marah glances at the others "What does that mean?" she asked curiously.

"It means we're in some serious trouble," Kapri said, sensing that there's more trouble ahead.

As Cam glanced back to the screen, it beeped, and everyone focused on it again, frowning as they saw another giant robot, being commanded by Zurgane.

"Guys, its Cam. Sorry to tell you this, but we've got another emergency" Cam contacted the four male rangers, who were currently foraging for food after their camp was mysteriously raided.

"_I hear you Cam_" Shane called in.

"_With you bro_" Blake answered.

"_On my way_" Hunter replied.

"_Right behind you dude_!" Dustin finished, and the four cut off their transmissions.

"Ready?" Cam asked, and Tori nodded as the four backed away from the computer.

"NINJA STORM!"

"SAMURAI STORM!"

"FLAMING SAMURAI!"

"LIGHTNING SAMURAI!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!"

The Rangers arrive in their zords facing Zurgane before combining all zord together to form Hurricane Megazord with the addition of Kapri and Marah.

"What's the deal?" Shane complained as they got ready to fight.

"I'm back and you're through" Zurgane told them determinedly.

"Zurgane! I knew it!" Cam complained.

"No way!" Shane scoffed. "Let's take him out!" he yelled, and they moved the Megazord towards Zurgane. They use their attacks on Zurgane but, it has no effect.

"What's the matter Rangers?" Zurgane taunted. "You aren't surprised, are you?" he asked, and they glared through their helmets at the opposing Zord. Suddenly Zurgane's Zord fired its fist at them, and the Megazord was forced to take off to the sky to avoid the huge blast. They fired another attack, which hit perfectly. As they landed, the Zord stepped forward.

"I have another surprise for you" Zurgane called, and suddenly he summoned a power sphere, much to everyone's shock.

"No way!" Tori exclaimed.

"It's a power sphere!"

"What a poser!" Dustin shook his head.

"I knew it"

"We're in trouble!" Marah shouted

"This is brutal!" Hunter growled.

"Totally brutal!"

"You can't use our powers against us!" Shane snarled, and Zurgane laughed lightly at him.

"We'll just see about that" he stated, and the power sphere broke apart to reveal a sword that straightened out before a spike stuck up at each side. He swung it, and the rangers called on a force field. It immediately shattered, and the Megazord shuddered.

"Hang on guys!" Shane yelled as they struggled to stay upright, but it was no use. The Megazord slowly fell backwards, and crashed to the ground. The rangers coughed as they lay either slumped over their consoles or back in their seats.

"Is everybody alright?" Tori asked weakly.

"Marah, are you alright," Dustin asked, worriedly about her.

Marah sat up holding her head "I'm fine, just a little headache," she told him.

The rangers watch as Zurgane hit the front lightly with his sword, before raising it above them, ready to administer the final blow. They all cried out, before Cam brought out the Riff Blaster, summoning the Mammoth Zord.

The Mammoth Zord arrived, firing a power sphere that connected with the back of Zurgane's Zord and knocked his concentration. However, using the power of his new sword, he fired a blast that caught the Mammoth Zord and knocked it down.

"He's immobilized it!" Cam called out in shock.

"No way!" Kapri exclaimed.

"I can't believe it!" Shane was equally shocked over what had just happened.

With that now out of the way, Zurgane turned back to face the Hurricane Megazord, got immediately and stand in it fighting stances.

"Let's put a new spin on this thing!" Shane yelled. However, as they fired their Typhoon attack, Zurgane countered with an attack from his sword, which easily broke through their attack.

"_Rangers, return to Ninja Ops immediately_" Sensei told them as they cried out in pain.

"Oh man!" Shane exclaimed angrily. "On our way, Sensei" he replied before he and the other rangers teleport out from the zord.

**~Ninja Ops~**

While Cam worked on restoring the Zords to full power, the other rangers pace around in Ninja Ops. Cam brought up an image of Zurgane's Zord walking through the city as the rangers gather around him, watching the screen.

"He's using our powers to attack the city!"

"We've got to get back out there!" Hunter growled as he looked to Cam, who frowned.

"I need more time before the Zord can be ready to battle again" he told them

"Time is what we don't have!" Marah sighs. Her head was still hurting a little bit from the battle earlier.

"How are we going to fight without our Zords?" Tori asked, and Sensei bounced off Dustin's head to hand on the desk in front of them all.

"Think Rangers, what other resources are at your disposal?" he asked.

"What about the gliders?" Dustin asked, and Sensei gave a nod.

"And the Tsunami cycles!" Shane added.

"Excellent thinking, individually, your weapons would be overpowered" Sensei told them. "But together, your resources will be significant" he stated.

"Follow my lead guys. Maybe we can draw him out of that thing" Shane told them, and they nodded. He then turned to Skyla "You stay here with Sensei".

"Okay," She nodded "Be careful".

"I'll bring the Zords when they're repaired. Good luck" Cam called, and they streaked off

**XXXXX**

"Hey Zurgane! You going to hide in that thing all day?" Shane taunted as he, Tori and Dustin flew in on their gliders.

"Come out and fight us!" Tori taunted, and the Zord spun around to face them.

"Or are you too scared?" Hunter mocked as he, Blake, Marah, and Kapri raced up on the Tsunami Cycles bike, close behind the gliders. Marah was using Dustin's Tsunami Cycle bike while Kapri was using Tori. Marah wasn't good with riding bike so Kapri has to teach her how to ride the bike about three second, which was success.

The seven rangers rammed into the Zord, forcing it back as they continued to mock the general.

"You can't catch us!" Kapri teased as she raced around, frustrating Zurgane even more. Suddenly he leapt out, attacking the three wind rangers in their gliders and knocking them to the ground as he landed lightly.

The four Tsunami Cycles bikes pulled up in front of the fallen rangers, and Zurgane let out a low growl.

"I'll fight you on my own!" he yelled, pulling out his swords as they rushed at him. Zurgane blocked the thunder rangers attack, and caught them with one sword forcing them back. He then caught them again, and knocked them to the ground.

"Surprise!" Kapri yelled, leaping up from behind Zurgane and slashes him in the back with her sword.

He spun around and caught her arm just when she was about to attack him again. Then he threw her over his head and she landed on her back.

Marah blasts a ball of flame from her hands at Zurgane who counterattack and flung it right back into her chest. She landed backward to ground, grabbing her chest in pain.

"Marah!" Dustin got up and rushes over to her side. Then he, Tori, Blake and Shane lunges their attacks at Zurgane easily block all the attacks from Tori, Shane and Dustin. Zurgane then floored them with his own attack, before they all leapt up and attacked again.

Zurgane cut across Shane's chest before slashing across Blake's chest and knocking the navy ranger flying. He then caught Dustin, and forced him to the ground. Marah leapt in the way, and got knocked aside, straight into Kapri. As they crashed to the ground, Zurgane turned and punches Hunter in the stomach, sending the crimson ranger flying backward to the ground.

Then Zurgane caught Tori and Blake once again. Shane rushed in, and blocked his two blades with his sword, only to be thrown through the air.

Kapri slowly get up and looked Marah "Plan B?"

"Plan B," Marah nodded and she and Kapri combines their power: Lighting and Fire. They blasts it at Zurgane who blocked it with sword and sent it right back at them. Hunter and Dustin quickly got up and rush over to Kapri and Marah, taking the hit for them.

"Dustin!" Marah yelled as she rushes over to him and held him in her arms "Are you okay?" she touches his face.

Kapri rushes over to Hunter and help him up. He was grabbing his chest in pain "Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"I'm okay," he touches her hand assuring that he's okay.

"There's more!" Zurgane taunted as the rangers regrouped. He threw his swords into the air, and while they were distracted by them, he held his hands out and hit them with another attack. The rangers crashed to the ground, and he caught his swords.

"Cam! We're running out of options!" Shane yelled.

"_Got it! I'm on my way, and I'm bringing some backup_!" Cam called back to them.

Sure enough, their zords arrived, freshly repaired and ready for battle. The rangers cheered, happy that they were finally getting somewhere after the harsh beating they had just endured.

"Have it your way!" Zurgane snarled. "To the Zord!" he yelled, leaping back into the Zord. The rangers leapt into their own Zords, combining into their Megazords and facing Zurgane. He suddenly fired a fist at them, and it connected with the Thunder Megazord, also catching the other two as the explosion spread.

As Zurgane went to catch them with his sword, Cam fired an attack that forced him back, and Zurgane looked up to see the Star Chopper change into a Megazord Mode.

"Time to bring out the hurricane!" Shane called, and Hunter, Cam, Kapri, and Marah lifted their power disks.

"You got it!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's finish this!" The four sent out their power spheres and form the Hurricane Megazord. The two opponents faced each other, before the Hurricane Megazord rushed in. Immediately Zurgane began to get the upper hand, forcing them back. They lashed out, but Zurgane's Zord disappeared. The Megazord spun around, only to be hit once again.

Zurgane cackled, before unleashing an attack that almost forced the Megazord to the ground.

"It's over for you!"

"Not even close!" Cam yelled, calling on the Riff Blaster once more. "Mammoth Zord, let's rock!" he called.

The Mammoth Zord arrive into the battle. Zurgane growled and fired an attack, but it didn't even seem to faze the giant Mammoth. They leapt onto the Mammoth, and faced Zurgane.

"Give up!" Zurgane yelled.

"Never!" Shane replied, and the Mammoth Zord began to move. The Hurricane Megazord hit its head, sending out several power spheres that burst open in the air. They then landed on the Mammoth, and Zurgane stepped back.

"Fire!" they yelled, and the Mammoth sent out several energy blasts from the contents of each sphere.

Zurgane cried out as his Zord was destroyed, and the rangers cheered, glad it was finally over.

**XXXXX**

"Here we are" Tori pulled over as she, Cam, and Marah unbuckle their seatbelts. They climbed out, looking around for their friends

"I can't believe these guys still wanted to go camping after all this, and that Skyla and Kapri went with them, " Tori shook her head in exasperation.

"I just want to go to bed," Marah yawned covering her mouth.

"Me too," Cam smiled, and Tori grinned. "I just didn't want them thinking I was...well...lame" the green Samurai ranger admitted.

"Aw Cam, you're not lame!" Marah hugged him, taking him by surprise.

"Thanks Marah," Cam smiled.

They continue to walk over to where the others were camping out and stop when they saw the sight in front of them. The four male rangers, with Skyla and Kapri, were fast asleep in their chairs. Skyla was asleep in chair next to Shane who was snoring loudly. Marah smiles when she notices Hunter's jacket was on Kapri's body and Hunter was around Kapri's shoulder with her head on his shoulder.

"Who knew Shane was a loud snorer" Tori chuckled as they laughed at the sight in front of them.

"I bet Zurgane's in worse shape than them" Cam stated with amusement.

"No doubt" Tori giggled. "Should we wake them up and take them back?" she asked, and Marah shrugged.

"We should just let them sleep," Cam suggests "How would plan to wake them up?"

"I don't know," Tori shrugs "Maybe, have Marah kiss Dustin to wake him up and than splash water on everyone else".

Cam glares at Tori as Marah look away blushing.

"What? It was just a suggestion," Tori looked at him.

Cam shakes his head with a smile.

"Cam?" Marah said a moment later with a smile on her face.

"What is it, Marah?"

"Do you have your camera with you?"

Tori smiles when she realizes what Marah was planning to do.

"Yeah "He nodded "Why?" He asked.

"To take some pictures," Marah simply replied.

Cam chuckles when he finally figures out what Marah was planning to do "It's in the van, I'll go get it," he begins to walked away with the girls following him.

Tori turned to Marah smirks "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see the picture".

"Me either," Marah smiled.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


	20. A Gem Of A Day

**Chapter Nineteen**

In the middle of the forest, Marah and Kapri training with each other, trying to improve their fighting skill when their communicators beep.

"What is it Cam," Marah spokes to her communicator as Kapri appears next to her.

"_Marah and Kapri, I need you guys at Ninja Ops right away,"_ Cam's voice told them.

"Okay," Marah nods then turn to Kapri "Let's go!" she said before she and Kapri left.

**~Ninja Ops~**

Marah and Kapri walked in and saw everyone was around Cam's computer.

"What's going on," Marah confusedly asked.

"Is everything okay?" Kapri also asked with concern.

Cam and the other rangers look at each other with a smile before Cam stepped forward "Well I called you two here for a group meeting, but first," he smiled "We want to give you two something since you two had join us and help us a lot".

Marah and Kapri look at each other surprised and anxious to know what Cam and the other rangers want to give them.

"What is it," Kapri asked.

Cam and the others move out the way, revealing a chair behind them. The chair turns around, revealing Dustin sitting in it with a smile on his face. In his hands, he was holding two uniforms. He got up and walked over to Kapri and Marah "Since you girls are already a power rangers, we thought you should also have the uniform to go with it," he said and gave the uniforms to them.

Marah and Kapri took the uniform and stare at it. A smile appears on their faces as they rushed up to Dustin, pulling him into a hug "Thank you," they beamed.

Then they hug Cam along with the rest of group.

**XXXXX**

Later on, Cam was explaining to everyone about what he found.

"After we found Zurgane's sword, I located a satellite picture of the area" Cam explained, holding up a piece of Zurgane's sword and showed to everyone. He then leaned forward and hit the 'enter' button on his Laptop as the screen changed to that of Vexacus destroying Zurgane.

"Not that I'm going to miss Zurgane," Tori said "but why would Vexacus do that?"

"It appears a power struggle is at play in Lothor's lair" Sensei explained

"Isn't that a good thing?" Dustin asked with a smile "Maybe they'll just keep fighting each other until no one is left!" he chuckled

Sensei nodded "That is possible. But I suggest Lothor has an even more sinister plot in mind"

"So what do we do next?" Shane asked

"We must face the enemy proactively," Sensei explained "We must reinforce our ranks with all the captured Ninja's; we must find a way to get onto Lothor's ship"

Blake sighed "That's not going to be easy,"

"Lothor's ship is protected by a powerful energy shield," Cam added in "without some way to break through, we'll never get in"

"Leave that to me!" Hunter said as he left quickly leaving everyone wondering what he's up to.

Kapri who was worried for Hunter, decides to follows him.

**~In the Forest~**

Hunter walked up to a rock in the clearing of the forest. He knelt down beside a boulder and started digging in the grass before pulling out a small pouch out from it. He sighed and was about to take something out from the pouch when a giant shadow fell over him.

"So," Vexacus spoke from behind Hunter "my readings are correct!"

A bird like monster landed beside the General "Meet Condortron, an ingenious creations, if I do say so myself"

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked, maintaining a firm holds on the pouch that contain the gem

Vexacus growled "For the same reason you are!" He blasted Hunter with his powers.

Hunter jumped aside "I've got more important things to think about now!" he yelled "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" he morphed and started his battle.

The battle went on for a while, before Condortron sent the Crimson ranger rolling down a small incline, Hunter stumbled back to his feet and braced himself for another attack when out of nowhere a bolt of lighting struck Condortron in the back. He stumbles away from the Crimson ranger as the Lightning Samurai Pink ranger appears with her sword in her hand.

"Kapri?" Hunter looked up at her surprised.

Soon, the other rangers arrive at the scene on their tsunami cycles bikes. Marah was sitting behind Dustin while Cam was riding on the back of Shane's.

"Mind if we join the party," Shane said when Motodrone and a bunch of Kelzaks suddenly appear.

"Guys!" Hunter said as he and Kapri rush over to them.

Cam got off Shane's bike and went up to Hunter "Hunter, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Kapri," Hunter nodded.

"I guess we aren't the only one crashing the party," Dustin said when he notices Motodrone and the Kelzaks.

"Attack!" Motodrone orders the Kelzaks.

Shane and Cam fought the Kelzaks, while Blake and Tori took on Motodrone. The Blue and Navy rangers flipped off their bikes to double team attack on Motodrone.

Dustin rode through a second group of Kelzaks blasting at them as Marah uses her sword and slashes the Kelzaks that was trying to attack them.

Meanwhile Hunter and Kapri went head-to-head with Condortron. Hunter kicks Condortron in stomach and leaned over as Kapri rolled across his back and kicks the monster hard in the stomach, which sends him stumbling backwards away from the two rangers. Kapri went over to Hunter once she was back on her feet. Condortron fired several lasers at her and Hunter.

"Look out!" Hunter said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her aside. The two rolled before coming to a halt with Kapri on top of Hunter, against his chest as he was lying on the ground. Their face were close to each other. "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, thank you," she answered him, pushing herself up and helping him up.

He nodded "You're welcome".

The others regrouped with Kapri and Hunter as Vexacus stood before them after Motodrone and disappeared taking the defeated Kelzaks with him

"Any last words?" Vexacus asked the rangers as they got into fighting stances.

"Yeah." Cam said as he removed his armor and his visor spun around. "Super Samurai Mode!"

"I'm pulling the strings now." Vexacus said as he shot energy strings at the rangers and made them smash into each other before dropping them on the ground.

"What do you want?" Marah asked as she stumbled upwards.

Vexacus shot strings at Marah, making her move towards him.

"Marah!" Dustin, Kapri, and Cam shouted.

"Just having some fun!" He laughed as he flipped Marah and slammed her into the ground before grabbing her wrist.

"Let her go!" Hunter demanded as he and the other rangers stood up.

"Gladly," Vexacus laughed again as he threw Marah toward the rangers. Dustin quickly ran toward Marah and catches her in his arm. He looked down and saw her winces in pain "Are you okay?"

She looked at him and nods. Then he put her down on her feet.

"I'll take you all on!" Vexacus exclaimed as he drew his sword out.

The rangers took out their swords/staffs before charging at Vexacus.

"Ninja Shadow Battle!" Shane cried before resuming the fight, but Vexacus was easily able to beat him, Tori, and Dustin.

Marah and Kapri double team, attacking at him at the same when he blasts them in the chest. They landed on the ground as Tori and Dustin rush over them.

"Navy Antler!" Blake cried as he used his weapon to grip Vexacus' waist.

Hunter rolled in and aimed his Crimson Blaster at Vexacus before shooting. Vexacus was able to break free from Blake's grip and threw the navy ranger on top of Hunter. Vexacus disappeared before reappearing on a giant shark's fin.

"Land Shark Attack!" He called as the fin knocked down the two Thunder Rangers.

The rangers ran over to their two teammates before Vexacus appeared on the ground again while he laughed. "You didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye? With or without the gem, I will defeat you!" Vexacus stated before disappearing.

"What Gem?" Tori confusedly asked "What did he mean, Hunter?" She turned around to look at Hunter as all the rangers opened their visors while Cam removed his helmet.

Kapri looked over at Hunter knowing what Vexacus was talking about. Earlier when she was following Hunter, she was sensing something and now she know it was the Gem. Hunter looked around at them all; they were staring at him with the same confused faces.

**~At Ninja Ops~**

"The Gem of Souls," Hunter shows them what was in the pouch and received a shock looks from everyone.

"The Gem," Kapri muttered and looked at Marah who was shock to see the Gem.

"You should've told me." Blake told his brother as he crossed his arms.

"You didn't know about this?" Tori asked as she looked over at Blake, surprised that he didn't know.

Blake shook his head. "No." He responded as he looked up at Hunter. "And we're going to have a long talk about why, aren't we bro?"

"I was going to tell you." Hunter insisted. "But the more time that passed, the harder it got. I'm sorry."

"Hold on, those fragments must've been the source of the radiation I was tracking earlier." Cam realized as he crossed his arms and looked at Hunter. "It had nothing to do with Zurgane's sword at all, right?"

"Wait a sec," Shane turned and looked at Kapri and Marah "Did you two know about this?"

"No," Marah shook her head as Dustin look at her and held her hand.

Kapri sighed "I knew it was the Gem when I sensed it," she admitted, but Hunter defends her.

"She didn't know, matter of fact, I never mentioned anything to her about the Gem. After Lothor shattered the Gem, I hid these two pieces out there." Hunter told the others. "I'd go out there every now and then to find out if they can help me contact my parents."

"I understand that sometimes your loss is difficult to accept, but what's done is done." Sensei stated as the rangers looked down at him in his habitat. "You can never go back in time."

"Not without a scroll or something." Dustin added, remembering how Cam travelled back in time to retrieve the Samurai Amulet.

Hunter sighed a bit to himself. "I know my parents are gone, but I still miss them." He said before looking up slightly. "And those students up on Lothor's ship, someone misses them too. But it's not too late for them. Let's bring them back." He suggested as he placed the Gem fragments in Cam's hand.

Cam glanced down at the fragments before looking up at everyone. "I think you can use the Gem fragments to get onto Lothor's ship?"

"I can teleport inside Lothor's ship and weaken the shield, making easy for you to use the Gem fragments to break the barrier down to get inside," Marah offered, but Dustin shook his head disagreeing with the idea.

"No, I'm not letting you get back on the ship".

"Dustin," she touches his arm "If there a chance to save those student on Lothor's ship, then I want to help," she told him.

He grabs one of hands and held it "You don't understand if you go on Lothor's ship then you might not come back".

"That's the risk I'm willing to take," she turn and looked at Cam "Beside Cam will watch out for me," she assured.

Cam touches Marah's shoulder "Marah, I don't know if it's a good idea for you to go".

"Then, let's me go," Kapri said all of sudden and everyone look at her "I can help too".

"It's good that both of you girls want to help, but it too risky for both of you," Sensei said with understanding.

"I know the risk, Sensei" Marah looked at Sensei "And I really want to do it to save all the students".

"Marah, let me go instead of you," Kapri replied, hoping to change her sister's mind because she knew that Dustin doesn't want Marah to go.

Marah shook her head and turn to Kapri "No, you must stay here and help the rangers because you are strong and able to assist them in battle".

"But..." Kapri was about to say something, but Marah stopped her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she assured her sister and the others.

"Then it's settle, Marah will go with Cam to Lothor's Ship and Kapri will stay here to help rangers out if Lothor sent his monster down to attack," Sensei ordered.

Cam sighs and nodded and Dustin sadly looked away.

**XXXXXX**

Cam turned to his teammates wearing his ranger suit and holding his helmet in his arm. "With the Gem shards, I should have enough energy to be able to break through Lothor's energy field." He started. "Once I've done that, you guys should be able to teleport onto Lothor's ship."

"We'll be standing by." Shane assured the green ranger.

Marah walked up to Cam and looked at him "I guess should go first and let you know when it's ok to go".

"Be careful, Marah," Tori and Skyla told her.

"I will," Marah nods with a smile

Kapri walked over to Marah "Marah, once you are done with lower barrier of the ship, get out of there immediately, ok," she said and then hug Marah.

"Okay," Marah was about to teleport away when a voice interrupts.

"Marah!" She turned and saw Dustin walked up to her.

"Dustin," She looked at him as he grabs her hands and held it in his hands.

"Promise me, you will come back safely".

Marah nodded "I promise," she replied and then Dustin pulled into a hug and whispers "I love you" in her ear as she did the same,

Then Dustin let her go and watch her teleports out of Ninja Ops. Hunter placed a hand on Dustin's shoulder "She'll be fine," he assured the Earth Yellow Ranger.

Once inside, she was dressed in her Alien outfit to easy fool the Kelzaks that she ran into on the way to the control room.

**XXXXXX**

Kapri's necklace was glowing and she looked up at Cam who nodded at her "here's the power disk to if you need to form the Hurricane Megazord." Cam said as he handed the power disks to Shane.

"Thanks, Cam. Just be careful out there," Shane said as he took the power disk from Cam.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Cam asked as the others smiled a bit.

"Good luck." Tori told Cam, who nodded.

A panel in the wall opened up and Cam walked down it towards the room where the zords were usually kept.

"Dudes, why does this feel like one of those weird moments in a space movie before the astronaut goes into space?" Dustin asked as he looked at his friends.

"Now that I think about it, I guess it kind of is like one of those moments." Blake realized.

Everyone went over to main frame and watch as Cam left in the new Dragon Force Vehicle and smiled a bit. As they saw Cam fly into space, the vehicle was hit by a laser from Lothor's ship.

"Cam!" Shane shouted as he and others watch with concern on their face. Dustin looked back at Kapri who was looking down at her necklace and up at him with a terrified expression.

"Kapri, did Marah contact you yet?" Dustin asked with concern.

"No," Kapri shook her head "I'm starting to worry about her".

Dustin face back to the screen with a worried expression "C'mon Marah, please be okay," he muttered.

**XXXXXX**

Marah had made to the control room and saw Lothor and Vexacus there, viewing the screen. She heard Lothor telling to Vexacus to attack Cam. Without thinking, she points her hand at the control panel and blasts at it. Lothor and Vexacus turn to her direction as she quickly hides before they saw her.

"VEXACUS! You go deal with the intruder while I take care of my nephew," Lothor ordered.

"Yes sir," Vexacus said before he left.

**XXXXXX**

"_I'm hit, but I'm okay."_Cam assured his teammates as he avoided more lasers_. "The problem is if I don't get closer, I'll never be able to break through the energy field."_

Suddenly, the image on the screen changed and showed a giant Condortron flying around the forest and squawking. "Uh oh." Blake muttered. "The big bird is back."

"We have to call the zords." Hunter decided.

"We can't leave Cam out there." Shane insisted.

"Nor Marah," Dustin added, refusing to leave.

"Cyber Cam and I will monitor my son and Marah." Sensei told the rangers. "You must take the zords and face Condortron."

Dustin shook his head "I'm not leaving without knowing if Marah is okay".

"Dustin," Hunter was about say something, but Kapri stopped him and turn to Dustin "Dustin, you go stop that bird monster; I'll stay here and tried to contact Marah. I promise she will be okay," she told him.

"Okay," he sighs and nodded.

Tori nodded. "Let's go." She said as the rangers ran out of Ninja Ops.

The rangers formed their three separate megazords before going into battle. "Let's do this!" Shane told the others.

"Right with you, Shane." Hunter nodded.

The megazords fired lasers at Condortron, who was able to get undamaged by them. Condortron charged at the megazords and hit each of them. As the fight continued, the rangers got beaten pretty badly.

**XXXXXX**

Cam has made on to the ship and found where the students where captured. They were pleading for his help. He presses his communicator and told his father to teleports the student when Lothor appears and sent the Kelzaks to attack him.

The Kelzaks knock a small device out his hand as Lothor walked up to him and ask the Samurai green ranger to stay here forever, which Cam refused.

Meanwhile Marah was about to teleport out the ship when Vexacus attacks her from behind "What's the hurry, Marah?"

Marah slowly got up and got into her fighting stance "Should have known you would show up," she said "Flaming Samurai! Ranger Form! Ha!" She morphed and then lunges at Vexacus.

**XXXXXX**

Kapri's necklace glow and she looked at it "Marah is okay, she just morphed," she turned to Sensei "I need to go and help her".

"Say no more Kapri," Sensei nods "Go and come back safely".

Kapri nods and then morph "Lighting Samurai! Ranger Form! Ha!' Then she teleports to Lothor's ship and appears where Marah was battling with Vexacus.

Marah swings her sword at Vexacus who caught it and tosses her to the ground "Prepare for your own demise," he said, getting ready to obliterate her when a bolt of lightning blast him in the chest making him tumbling away from the Orange Samurai Ranger.

Kapri rushes over to Marah and help her up "Are you okay?" she asked her sister.

"Kapri?" What are you doing here?''

"Saving you and Cam," was Kapri's respond.

Vexacus blasts his energy beam at Kapri when Marah blocks her with her barrier.

"Marah?" Kapri looked at her in surprise "When did you learn how to do that?''

"Ninja training with you," Marah smiles at her sister and reflect the blast right back at Vexacus who flew backward to the ground. Then the girls' teleport away at the same time Cam reaches for the device and teleports himself out of the ship leaving a pissed Lothor.

**XXXXXX**

"We can beat this bird!" Hunter insisted.

"Concentrate!" Tori told the others.

"Okay!" Dustin nodded.

"Focus!" Blake tried.

"We can do this!" Shane stated.

The bird monster was about to attack them again when it got blast in the face. The rangers turn and saw the Samurai Star megazord arrive next Wind Megazord.

"Cam!" Dustin, Shane, Tori, Hunter, and Blake were relieved to see him.

"Sorry for being late," Cam said "But don't worry I brought you some back up," he smiled.

Marah and Kapri arrive in their megazord that was combined by the fox and deer zords "Hey guys!" Kapri smiles "Ready to roast this bird!"

Dustin was relieves to see Marah was okay "Marah, you're okay," he beamed.

"And ready to kick big bird butt!" She added with a smile.

"One roasted bird coming up!" Hunter shouted as he took out his power disk.

"Right!" Shane, Kapri, and Cam nodded as they took out their power disks too.

The three rangers placed their disks in their slots and twisted the handles. "Power Disk, Locked and Dropped!"

The rangers combined their megazords and formed the Hurricane Megazord. The megazord grabbed the Star Sword, which glowed red, and the rangers slashed Condortron with it as the large bird monster stumbled back and squawked loudly in pain.

"Alright, time to finish this feather-freak!" Shane decided.

The star on the megazord started spinning around rapidly, creating a hurricane, which swallowed up Condortron and made him explode, and the rangers cheered in victory.

**XXXXXX**

Marah and Dustin were walking holding hands. He glances at her "I was scared when I thought I was going to lose you," he told her.

"Aw, I wish I was there to see your face," she teased.

Dustin glares at her, pretending to be upset and Marah laughs "I was joking with you!"

"So was I," he smirked and she playful punches him in the arm.

He grabs her arms and attempting to tickles her when he notices she was wincing in pain "I'm sorry," he let go of her arm "Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, it's just only a bruise from Vexacus attacked," she told him "It could have been worst if Kapri haven't been there to save me".

"Still," he sighs "Wish I could be there to help you," he softly touches her injured arm, careful not to hurt her.

"But you were there," He looked at her in puzzlement. Noticing his expression, she grabs his hand and placed on her chest where her heart was "Right here when I need you," she smiled.

Dustin then placed his hands on her cheek and kissed on the lips. Then let go and held her hands "let's go check on Hunter shall we?"

Marah nods and let Dustin lead the way.

**XXXXXX**

Hunter was sitting on a boulder staring up at the sky. "You don't have anything buried out here, do you?" Hunter smiles and turned around to see Kapri standing nearby.

"Maybe," Hunter smirks and Kapri stare at him "Kidding,' he chuckles when he notices her concern look. She slightly chuckles and sat down next to him.

"So, did Cam send you out here to look for me?" He looked at her "Or did you follow me again?" he asked.

"No, I came out here on my own," she told him.

"Really?''

"Okay, Cam told me I would find you here and also want to me to tell you that he said thanks for giving him the Gem fragments," she admitted.

"Oh," He looked away and up at the sky again.

"I know it must've been hard for you to give them up," Kapri said a moment later and he looked at her.

He shook his head. "They weren't doing me much good anyway. I guess they didn't do Cam that much good either, considering we never got back the students."

"Well, it got him onto the ship." Kapri pointed out. "Blame Condortron though. If he didn't attack, we might've gotten back the students."

"Do you think we'll ever get back up there?" Hunter asked as he looked up at the sky.

"After checking on the Dragon Force Vehicle earlier, it took a good beating. Cam should be able to get it running again though." Kapri stated before looking at Hunter. "We'll get those students back. I know it especially with me and Marah helping"

"What make you believe that we would get the students back," he asked.

"Let's just say," She leans forward toward him and smiles "Me and Marah figure out a way to save the student".

"How?" He curiously asked.

She smiled "I tell you when Marah and I make sure it would work".

"Okay," Hunter nodded.

Suddenly he realizes how close his and Kapri face were to each other. Kapri also notices it and stare back at him. Before they knew it, they were both leaning in and kiss each other on the lips. Hunter wrapped his arm around her pulling her close as she wrapped her arm around his neck. Just when the kiss was about to turn to passionate, they heard a rustle sound and quickly jump apart.

They looked up and saw Dustin and Marah walked over to them with a smile on their face.

"Hey Hunter, Kapri" Dustin beamed and turned to Kapri "I didn't know you would be here".

Kapri smiles "Just came out here to check on Hunter to see if he's alright," she explained.

"What are you guys doing?

"Nothing," Hunter and Kapri replied at the same time, slightly blushing on their face.

"So, are you okay Hunter?" Marah asked.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded.

"Since all four of us are here, I was thinking about having some fun," Dustin suggests.

"What do you have in mind," Hunter asked.

"Go see a movie," Dustin answered with a smile "So what do you guys say?"

"Sound good," Hunter and Kapri agreed.

"Let's go then," Dustin grabs Marah's hand and left with Kapri and Hunter following behind.

Hunter grabs Kapri's hand and walked with her next to him. Kapri looked at him and actually see him happy again, which made her smile.

**TBC: Cute Ending **** Tell me what you. Review!**


	21. Down And Dirty

**Chapter Twenty**

_"Welcome to the Blue Bay Harbor and the last qualifier before the Nationals next month,"_ the announcer said "_the top four qualifiers this season will go through to the big show, so there is a lot at stake here folks"_

"You put in a new air filter right?" Kelly asked as she walked ahead of Blake and Hunter towards the starting line of the next race, Kapri was walking alongside Hunter who was holding her hands. It was clear that there was something more going on between them from Blake's view when he notices they were holding hands.

"Yeah," Blake answered as he looked up at Kelly's questioned

Hunter glanced across at his brother "Did you seal it, so no dirt gets in your air box?" he asked

Blake shook his head "Bro, I'm not an idiot"

"Hey, has anyone seen Dustin?" Kelly asked with a small frown

The three rangers frowned

"No," Hunter answered "I thought he'd be here for sure"

"Hey, thanks guys" Blake and Hunter said moving to their bikes as Kelly headed back to the sidelines, Kapri smiled at the boys and wish them good luck before following Kelly.

The 5 second board was shown and the gates came down "_The gates are down and - their off!"_ the announcer said, loudly for all to hear.

Hunter and Blake were the first two riders over the gates and sped off over the track as the crowd around the outside cheered loudly. Kapri smiled as she watched Hunter and Blake. She was standing next to Kelly.

_"And there they go!"_ the announcer continued "_and it seems like an early start for Hunter Bradley on the inside track" _the two brothers pulled ahead.

Blake coming closer to Hunter as they hit a hill and reached the corner "_Now it's Hunter and Blake Bradley out in front and they are battling!" _the announcer continued _"You wouldn't know these guys were brothers!"_

Kapri frowned as she watched Blake pull ahead of Hunter

"Oh, boy!" she heard Kelly said as she and Kelly was watching the two brothers turn the corner; Blake pulled head and Hunter hit the outer lane and it was clear he hadn't planned for that to happen. Seconds later Blake flew through the finish line and rolled up towards the Storm Charges van as Kelly and Kapri run off to join him.

_"And Blake Bradley takes the win!"_ the announcer confirmed "_that was a close race ladies and gentlemen"_

"Hey," Kelly said when she was next to Blake "nice race..."

Then Kapri appears next to Kelly "Where's Hunter?" she looked around.

Blake didn't have a chance to reply as there was a shout from ahead of them and the three of them looked up as Hunter made his way towards them; he threw his helmet to the ground causing Kelly and Kapri to exchanged looks.

"You're going to scratch your helmet," Blake said, pointing at his brother's helmet

Hunter didn't seem to care "What was that?" he demanded "You totally high-sided me"

"No I didn't," Blake argued "You came under me"

"That's ridiculous!" Hunter protested, following his brother towards the equipment tools on the other side of the bikes

Blake scoffed "Besides, you wanted to race?" he questioned "I was racing!"

"Do you realize this means, I don't make nationals?" the Crimson ranger asked

"So what?" Blake questioned "You said you can't go anyways,"

Hunter growled slightly and turned away from his younger brother; he moved past Kapri and Kelly, he would have kept going if it hadn't been for Blake calling out to him and stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey! You know what I think?" Blake asked "I think you're just mad, because you got beat by your little brother! If it was any one of these other guys it would have been a clean pass, but because it was me!"

Hunter shook his head and continued walking away; kicking a plastic chair out of his way as he went.

"Just great!" Blake answered her before walking off himself; Kelly looked towards Kapri who looking towards the area Blake was heading before following after Hunter. Kelly watched her go before turning and heading off in the same direction Blake had disappeared.

**XXXXXX**

Blake was watching the free style game from the side when Kelly came up behind him "Where's Hunter?"

"He got a ride," Blake replied "Kapri went with him," he added and then went back to watching the free style.

"Hey guys," Marah came up behind Kelly and Blake.

"Marah," Kelly looked at her with a surprise look "What are doing here?"

"Dustin told me to meet him here," Marah answered.

"Dustin?" Kelly looked around "Where is he anyways?"

"I have no idea, I have been looking for him," Marah said as she was also looking around.

"Hey, check it out," Blake taps Kelly and Marah shoulders. They turned around and looked at the Free-Style game

There was a rider clad in yellow coming riding out.

"Dustin?" Marah muttered

The rider went up the ramp and into the air, did the splits in mid air and came back down the other ramp, but his bike slid out from under him, and he went rolling on the ground,

Marah gasped, placing a hand over her mouth as the medics came over to check on him. The rider pulled off his helmet reveal himself to be Dustin.

"Dustin!" Marah and Kelly exclaimed before they can rushing over with Blake right behind them.

"Are you alright?" Marah asked when she appears next them with her hands on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dustin replied with a smile, grabbing her hands and held it in his hands.

"Since when did you start doing free style demo?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah man, I thought you didn't want to get hurt for race season?" Blake added.

"Dude, you're not helping," Dustin replied, glaring at the Navy ranger.

Blake patted Dustin's shoulder, "I'll be waiting in the van," he said and then walked off.

"What's happening?" Kelly asked.

"I guess I just miss free style you know, I've been so busy racing, I haven't had time to hit the ramp," Dustin replied.

"You have a promising racing career," Kelly pointed out.

"I don't know, why can't I do both?" Dustin asked, looking at Kelly.

"You're a great rider, Dustin. But you're not Travis Pastrana," Kelly replies, then walks off.

Marah placed a hand on Dustin's shoulder "Don't worry Dustin, you will figure out a solution to your problem and when you do, everything will be okay," she assured him. Then he looked at her with a smile "Thanks Marah".

**XXXXXX**

"Hunter!" Kapri yelled, running to catch up with the Crimson ranger.

Hunter heard Kapri's voice and slowed to wait for her to catch up; when she did he started walking once more. Kapri held his hands and walking alongside him.

They were silent for a while before Hunter spoke "Did Blake ask you to go after me?" he asked

"No, I want to go after you "Kapri shook her head "Blake is pretty upset, but you seem worse...what was that all about?" she questioned

"Were you not watching?" he asked

Kapri nodded "Yeah, I did," She answered.

"He stuffed me," Hunter protested "he totally blocked me"

"You don't expect me to take sides on this do you?" she asked as they entered Storm Charges and went into back. Kapri notices Blake in the TV room with Tori before she entered the back room into the workroom behind Hunter, who turned around and looked at her.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened at the race earlier," he sighed.

"I know how you feel," She looked up at him as he looked down at her. He then leans down and kisses her on the lips. The kiss didn't last long when they got interrupted by Shane and Skyla who walked in on them.

"Whoa," Shane spokes, making Hunter and Kapri jump apart, slightly embarrassing "I'm sorry I didn't you guys were busy back here," he chuckled and Skyla playfully smack him in the arm

"It's okay," Hunter said "Beside I was planning to find you and talk to you".

"About what?" Shane asked as he jumps onto the counter and sat on it "Oh, about you two getting together," he assumed and Hunter glares at him.

Shane clears his throat "Okay, what you want to talk about?"

Hunter joined him, sitting on the counter and explained to red air ranger and Skyla what happened earlier at the race.

**A minute later...**

"He stuffed me," Hunter states, "He totally blocked me to the burn"

Shane looked at Hunter, "I'm not choosing between you two cause that would be like..."

"All I know is there's clean racing and dirty racing" Hunter interrupted "and what he did was defintely dirty!"

"Look, I don't know what happened out there;" Shane responded after Hunter finished talking "I think you and Blake just gotta work this out!" he suggests.

Hunter shook his head stubbornly "I'm not going to him!" he told him "No matter what!" and he pulled away and walked out, running into Blake on the way. They avoid each other and walked away in the different directions.

Kapri, Skyla and Shane looked at each other and sigh.

They're both stubborn as mules!" Tori remarked as she walked over to them.

"Well, how about locking them in Ninja Ops and letting them fight it out" Shane suggested.

Kapri and Skyla laugh.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Skyla said.

"Beside, they probably drive Cam and Sensei nuts with their fighting," Kapri added.

Suddenly Dustin walks over to them carrying a rag, looking bummed out, holding Marah's hand.

"Dustin, are you alright?" Tori asked when she notices him.

"Yeah, I could have used a little more help with Hunter," Shane stated.

"Yeah, I just have a lot of things on my mind," Dustin replied.

Kapri went over to Marah "Hey, mind telling me what's wrong with Dustin?" she whispers.

"I tell you later, Marah whispers back "Anything I should know?"

"We talk about it later," Kapri answered and Marah nodded.

Suddenly, their Morphers beep, it was Cam "_You guys better get over here"_

"On our way," Shane answered, and the four of them headed out the door before Ninja Streaking to Ninja Ops.

**XXXXXX**

"What's up?" Shane asked when he and the other rangers walked in.

Skyla and Cam looked up from the laptop in front of them

"Look at this," Cam said and all the rangers gather around him "Here listen to this," he pressed a button and let everyone hear.

_"C'mon rangers, come out here and play fetch with my pet,"_ said a familiar voice.

"Ok, that's is rude," Tori said as she turned and looked at her friends.

Dustin frowned "Is that who I think it is?" he asked

"Shimazu" Marah answered.

Sensei slid across the top of the laptop and landed on the desk beside Blake "You are correct Marah," he answered "there is no time to waste; you must intercept him before he can do any damage"

"Look like Shimazu decides creates a robot pet for himself," Dustin chuckled.

"And it ugly than his first pets he had," Shane remarked.

"Also a zords for himself," Kapri added.

"I'll initiate the Zord sequence from here" Cam told them "then join you"

"Right," Shane nodded as he turned away from the laptop, the others following him.

"Wait!" Sensei said stopping them "Before you go! Hunter, Blake" he addressed the Thunders who turned to him "remembers, what ever differences you may have right now, you must put them aside while performing your ranger duties."

Blake folded his arms childishly "I will if he does,"

"Don't worry about me, dude!" Hunter spat back; Kapri and Tori exchanged glances and slight frowns before following the other rangers.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lighting Samurai! Ranger Form!"

"Flaming Samurai! Ranger Form!

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"HA!"

The seven of them morphed and left Ninja Ops. They quickly entered their Zords before meeting Shimazu on the battle field.

**XXXXXX**

"So you rangers finally come out from your nest to play fetch," Shimazu sneered.

"No thanks," Tori said "My parent taught not to play someone pet".

"Then prepare to be destroyed!"

Dustin scoffed "Oh, now it's on!"

"Let's do this!" Hunter said from the Thunder Megazord as it stood on the left flank of the Wind Megazord; each with a weapon.

"Attack!" Shimazu said and ugly dog monster whack it claw, hitting the Wind Megazord

Dustin locked and dropped a Power Sphere as he produced a laser cannon which he fired at The ugly dog monster.

The ugly dog monster managed to dodge and the lasers collided with the Thunder Megazord; who didn't move in time and hit the ground with a crash.

"No!" Kapri, Marah and the Wind rangers yelled

Shimazu laughed from inside his zord "Nice shot, but you miss".

Suddenly Blake and Hunter's arguing could be heard over the intercoms.

"Guys, now it not the time to fight," Tori said, shaking her head.

"Those two need to knock it off," Shane yelled.

"Why didn't you duck?" Hunter demanded

Blake's anger filled voice sounded "Me? You're the one with lateral controls!" he slams his fists down.

"Now," Sensei's voice interrupts "what did we just discuss?"

"Sorry Sensei," the Thunder brothers apologized "It won't happen again"

"You know, it is time like this," Cam looked at his father "that thankful I'm an only child"

Kapri and Marah went forward in their megazord "Let's play catch the ball!" Marah smirks and presses a button releasing a ball of flame at the Ugly dog monster. It hit the Ugly dog monster in the chest.

"Bullseye!" Kapri exclaimed.

"Great Job girls!" Shane commented when Shimazu grabs Kapri and Marah megazord and tosses them at Wind Megazord who flew backward and landed on the Thunder Megazord. The small impact for the Wind Megazord had knocked the Thunders back online.

"I'm back online" Hunter said

Blake had to agree "me too!"

"I'm going to Lightening Mode!" Shane said and Blake, Hunter, Marah and Kapri watch as the Wind Megazord became slimmer and managed to slash at Shizamu's zord sending to the ground.

The Wind Megazord landed back on the ground as it stood over Shimazu "let's finish this!" Shane commanded.

"I don't think so," Shimazu smirked and fire his laser at the Wind Megazord, knocking them backward to the ground. Then he got off the ground.

The Ugly Dog monster stomps on the Wind Megazord with his feet when it got kick by Marah and Kapri megazord.

"Tori are you alright?" Cam asked as he monitored the rangers from Ninja Ops

Tori groaned before answered "Yeah, just a little shaken"

"You're going to be more than a little shaken in a minute," Shimazu answered.

Kapri presses a button and blast a ball of flame to Shizamu's megazord face "That should shut you up!"

"_Tori, I've got something to even the odds_" Cam said over the open communication link "_Stand by, I'm on my way_"

"You got it!" she answered

Cam had arrived on scene. But he wasn't alone; there were three other helicopters behind him, all of the Samurai Megazord.

"It's Cam!" Shane said

"And Cam!" Hunter responded

"And Cam?" Dustin said in surprise

"Whoa!" Shimazu shouted "What?"

"Hey, fight fire with fire right?" Cam asked, the four Samurai star Megazords landed one after another of the ground beside the three other Megazords

"But how?" Tori asked in confusion

"Their drones," Cam answered "use them to combine with your Megazord!"

"Talk about multi-tasking" Dustin laughed

"Let's try them out" Shane said, as Tori removed herself from the side of the Wind Megazord and one drone re-attached itself; the second drone then turned back into a helicopter and attached itself to the Thunder Megazord, the last of the drones then combined with Marah and Kapri's megazord creating a new combo Megazord.

Tori laughed "I didn't know you can create a copy of you zords?" she questioned Cam

"I am the brains of the operation," he answered her

This left Tori on her own on the sidelines waiting for an opportunity to open up so she could get back in on the battle.

"Stand by Tori," Shane told her.

"Got it!" Tori replied.

Shane aimed a hit at Shimazu, but the clown deflected it and slashed back at the two wind rangers knocking them slightly off guard for a few seconds. "Maximum power!" the red ranger commanded and the spinners on the side of the Samurai Star Megazord that had attached to the side of the Wind Megazord started to spin wildly before the cannon was aimed at Shimazu.

Blake and Hunter also started to collect electrical impulses from the surrounding air and aimed their Cannon's at Ugly Dog monster. The two Megazords fired and the energy blasts hit at Shimazu and the Ugly Dog.

"Ladies and gentleman, Shimazu has left the building!" Hunter mocked with a smirked.

"I knew this would happen!" Shimazu complained from the ground "But I always got a back up plan!"

"What!" Shane and the other exclaimed.

An Uglier dog appears.

"Now that's a face, only a mother would love," Shane said.

"Urgh! That's one ugly dog!" Blake replied.

"What's up with this guy loving dog," Dustin asked, slightly chuckles.

"And Ugly one," Tori added.

Shane smirked "Tori?" she asked "ready to get in this?"

"Oh yeah!" the Dolphin Zord squeaked as it appeared "Remember me?" she asked, latching onto the side Uglier Dog

The Uglier Dog tries to pull the Dolphin Zord off of it as it howl in pain.

"That's going to leave a mark," Blake said.

Tori let go and bobbed backwards on the tail of her Zord; as the dolphin chirped happily.

"Yeah!" Shane yelled.

Tori re-attached herself to the Wind Megazord "Now, let's show her what a real Zord is!"

"Whoa," Shane said "You heard her guys!"

"Locked and dropped!"

Hunter, Shane, Kapri and Cam locked and dropped their Power Spheres combining all the zords together as one.

"You're going to have a mammoth headache when this is over!" Tori said, as the Lightening rift blaster was passed onto her; as she commanded the Mammoth Zord forward. The rangers combined with the Mammoth Zord and called forth all their individual weapons which also combined.

"Mammoth Megazord Blast!" Tori yelled "Activate!"

"FIRE!" the others yelled as they all pulled back on their controls; and shot out numerous energy blasts at the Uglier Dog monster destroying it.

"Yeah!" All the rangers cheer.

**XXXXXX**

"Urgh! I can't believe they defeated my monsters!" Shimazu growled.

Suddenly a shadow appears behind him. He quickly turned and was shock to see Kapri and Marah.

"You! Don't think this over, I will destroy both of you and the rangers," he growled.

"Not if we stopped you," Marah spokes and looked at Kapri.

"Shall we?" Kapri asked

Marah grinned "we shall" she answered

"No wait!" Shimazu begged, but the sisters weren't listening. They exchanged looks before throwing out their arms and blasting the clown with their combined energy power as he exploded upon the impact.

Dustin, Tori, Shane, Hunter, Blake, and Cam rush over to Kapri and Marah.

"Whoa," Shane stares in shock at what was left of Shimazu "Nice work!"

"Thanks," Kapri smiles "Now, we don't have to worry about him trying to destroy us".

"Let's get out here before Lothor decides send down another monster to attack," Dustin suggests and everyone laughed as they walked away.

**XXXXXX**

Dustin walked in with Marah and look around for Kelly when he spotted her.

"Go," Marah ushered him with a smile. He turned to her and nodded before he walked over to Kelly.

"Hey Kel, Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," Kelly replies, as she came out from around the counter "What's up?"

"I made a decision," Dustin stated

"About what?" Kelly asked, looking at him.

"I'm giving up racing.

"You're not serious?" Kelly asked with a shock expression.

"Yeah, I am." Dustin sighs and nodded.

"Please tell me, this has nothing to do with what we talked about?" Kelly said with a concern look.

"I really like racing," Dustin begins, but Kelly interrupts him

"Then why would you give it up?" she asked.

"Because I realize I love free style," he explained "That's what I want to do and um I don't want to let you down, and you have been so good to me,"

Kelly touches his arm "Look, Storm Chargers is about action sports and freestyle Motocross is an action sport," She smiles "If that's what you want to do, I'm behind you one hundred percent and so is the shop."

Dustin smiled and hugged Kelly, "Thanks, Kel."

Marah smiles, knowing that Dustin has finally figure what he really want to do.

"Oh, I almost," he let go of Kelly.

"You got go somewhere, right?"

Dustin nodded "Yeah, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, working extra shift," he assured.

Kelly playfully hit his shoulder and smile "It's okay, don't worry about, go," she told him.

"Thanks," he smiles and went over to Marah "Let's go," he grabs her hand and lead her out the door.

"Bye Kelly," Marah waved with a smile.

"Bye Marah," Kelly waved back.

**XXXXXX**

"What are we doing here?" Blake frowned, looking over at Hunter.

"Five laps, settle this once and for all" Hunter told him.

Blake nodded "Fine!"

Then the two took off around the track. Cam, Kapri, Tori, Shane, and Skyla show up watching the Bradley brothers. A minute later, Dustin and Marah arrive behind them.

"Sorry guys for being late," Dustin apologizes "I had to drop by Storm Charger to tell Kelly something".

"So, everything is okay?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Dustin nodded and then he, Marah, and Tori watch Hunter and Blake racing.

For the first few runs Hunter was in the lead; but when they came to the last turning Blake took the outside track and managed to come out on top, and flew through the finished line first. What they realized when they came to a stop.

"Yeah, man" Blake said with a smile as he removed his helmet "good race. You totally railed that last turn"

"Yeah, thanks" Hunter said, breathing heavy "you were right" he added

"About what?" Blake asked, looking back at his brother

"About what you said earlier," Hunter continued "you beat me fair and square – its hard to admit that your little bro does something better than you do"

Blake shook his head "Hey, today may be better, tomorrow may not be" he responded as Cam, Kapri, Tori, Marah, Dustin, Shane, and Skyla rush over to them.

"So, I take that you guys settle your problems," Shane said as he clasps hands with Hunter and then Blake.

"Yeah," Blake said, "We're brothers!"

Hunter smirked "Yeah!" he agreed as he and Blake both high-fived

"Glad you two guys are brothers again," Tori smiled.

"And not fighting," Dustin added and everyone looked at him "What?"

Everyone laughs at Dustin's expression. Then everyone left the dirt track having a conversation where they should do now.

**TBC: Review, tell me what you think?**


	22. Storm Before The Calm, Part 1

**Chapter Twenty One**

"I can't believe this!" Dustin entered Storm Chargers, carrying a box with bottles of oil, while looking upset. "I ordered four stroke oil and they send me this two-stroke stuff! What am I supposed to do with that?"

Kelly and Shane laughed at him; he turned to them and frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Look, forget about the oil and pack your bags." Shane said with a grin as he walked past Dustin.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"You wanted to freestyle, well guess what? You're going to get your chance." Kelly smiled as she handed Dustin a sheet of paper. "Fill it out and sign it. We have to get it in and straight away if you want to make the deadline."

Dustin looked down at the sheet before grinning. "This is for the US Action Games! Are you serious?!"

"Yep, and by the way, under sponsor, write 'Storm Chargers'." Kelly added before walking away.

"Sponsor?" Dustin asked, still grinning, before looking over at Shane. "Hey, did you know about this?"

"I'm going too!" Shane cheered as he jumped onto the couch. "Skateboard, baby! Yeah!"

"Aw yeah!" Dustin cheered too as Shane continued jumping on the couch when Tori and Skyla walked inside. "Hey Tori, Skyla, check it out."

Tori and Skyla looked down at the paper and smiled at Dustin.

"Oh yeah, Kelly's sponsoring you to go to the US Games in freestyle," Tori said.

"Yeah, how'd you two know?"

"She showed me and Skyla this morning."

"Congratulation Dustin," Skyla said before she went over to Shane who greets her with a smile and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

Tori walked over to the lounge area as Blake and Hunter entered the store. "Hey!" Blake greeted when he saw Dustin.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Dustin asked as Hunter and Blake walked over.

"We know, US Action Games, right?"

"That's awesome!" Hunter commented as he and Blake joined the others in the lounge.

"So let me get this straight," Dustin started as he walked into the lounge too. "Everybody knew except for me? Is that about right?" He asked as he sat down.

"Pretty much." Tori nodded.

"Yup, everyone" Blake added with a smile.

"What about Marah?" Dustin asked.

"Um, I'm not sure about Marah knowing about this, but she's with Cam and Kapri at Ninja Ops," Tori answered.

Dustin clapped his hands "Sweet! I can't wait to let her know about this news," he said and then turned to Blake "Oh Blake, didn't you test today for Roger Hannah?" he asked. "For the Factory Blue sponsorship."

Blake nodded and Tori turned her attention to him, not that it wasn't already on him to begin with. "Oh yeah, how did that go?"

"There was a photographer there from Dirt Works magazine. He said he hadn't seen anyone test that fast since McGrath in '91!" Hunter smiled, proud for his younger brother. Blake received congratulations from everyone.

"I could Factory ride if I want it!" Blake smiled.

"Well, why wouldn't you want it?" Dustin asked.

"Well don't you think we're a little busy around here?" Blake asked.

"But how can you pass up an opportunity like that?" Shane asked excitedly.

"That's what I told him!" Hunter smiled.

**XXXXXX**

At Ninja Ops, Cam was at the computer main frame with Marah and Kapri standing beside him.

"I already check to see if Lothor or his goons attack the city," Cam looked at Marah and Kapri "So far, nothing," he told them.

"Are you sure?" Marah asked with uncertainty "I just have this weird feeling that Lothor might be up to something".

"Same here," Kapri agreed.

"Well, I'll see if I can find something," Cam said as he went back to typing on his keyboard to see if he can find something.

"Thanks Cam," Marah touches Cam's shoulder before she stares down at her necklace that was glowing. Even Kapri's necklace was glowing too, which it has never done that before.

**XXXXXXXX**

~At Storm Charger~

Everyone was busy talking about the US Action Game while Tori was thinking about something

"Uh guys, I have a question" she interrupts them and everyone turned to look at her "Did any of you guys happen to tell Sensei that we're going to the action games?"

Shane, Dustin, Blake and Hunter looked from one to the other, silently.

"Uh Oh!" Shane exclaimed, "Not me."

"Hey? What about Cam?" Dustin regarded, "Did you guys ask him if he wanted to go with us?"

**XXXXXXXX**

The rangers are now at the Ninja Ops talking to Cam who was standing with his arms folded. Marah and Kapri were standing next to him looking back and forth at the rangers and their cousin.

"So it slipped all your minds?" Cam asked as he stares at the rangers who smiles sheepishly at him, "…I mean, Dustin I can believe."

"Hey," Dustin stated in offence, "I was the one who remembered."

Shane nodded "it's true! He was."

"I can understand how this could have happened," Sensei theorized, while glancing up at the group. "It is a great honor to compete in such an event. I can only imagine the excitement can be quite a distraction."

"So is it alright if we go?" Tori asked.

"Yes of course," Sensei answered.

Dustin, Hunter, Shane, and Blake cheer. Tori notices that Kapri and Marah was staring at their necklace that they were holding in their hands "Are you two are okay," she asked, walking over to them.

"Yeah," Marah and Kapri.

"We were just examining our necklace that's all," Kapri explained.

"Making sure nothing is wrong with it," Marah added.

"Oh," Tori nodded with understanding "Since you two aren't doing anything, would you two like to go to the US Action game?"

Marah and Kapri look at each other before turning to Tori and nodded with a smile.

"Sure!" They both replied.

"Great!" Tori smiled.

Dustin went over to Marah and touches her shoulder "Hey"

"Hey," She turned to him with a smile

"Are you going to US Action game?" He asked.

"Yeah," she nodded "I wouldn't want to miss out seeing you compete".

Dustin smiles and hugs her "Thanks Marah," he said before kissing her on the lips.

"Awe," Everyone said and Dustin and Marah pulled away. Marah buried her face against Dustin's chest hiding the blush on her face.

**XXXXXXXX**

The day of the US Action Games arrived, the rangers, even Cam, got out of the Storm Chargers van and grinned as they watched the many people run through the gates with just as much excitement as them.

"You guys better check in!" Kelly told the others, over the noise of the crowd. "I'll make sure the gear is okay."

"We'll check out the place..."Hunter trailed off when he turned and look at Kapri who was standing next to him.

"Let me guess, chicks?" Tori asked as she raised her eyebrow and had a teasing smile on her face.

"Funny," Hunter snorts "I was about to ask Kapri if she want to go with me to check the place out," he puts his arms around Kapri's shoulder "What do you say?" He asked Kapri.

"Sure," Kapri agreed with a smile then turn to Marah "Are you going to be okay?" she asked her sister.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Marah nodded "You go ahead".

"Don't worry Kapri," Dustin appears next to Marah with a smile "I'll protect her and keep her close to me," he assured the Lightning Samurai Pink ranger.

Kapri playfully punches Dustin in the arm "You better," she said before walking over to Hunter who grabs her hand and held it.

"Come on, I'll cruise with you." Cam decided as he followed Hunter and Kapri.

"Cyber Cam?" Blake asked.

"Not Cyber Cam." Cam confirmed. "Who says Real Cam can't cruise?"

"Yeah!" Hunter cheered a bit as he pumped his fist in the air.

Later on, Hunter was walking with Kapri talking while Cam follows behind them, looking around the area before noticing that people were running away and a bunch of kelzaks.

"Uh, Hunter?" He turned to Hunter and Kapri who was still talking to each not noticing the Kelzaks.

"Not now, Cam." Hunter shook his head.

"Yes now." Cam nodded.

Hunter and Kapri looked over at the kelzaks and quickly rush over to Cam.

"Just when I though today wouldn't go badly," Hunter told Cam.

Hunter, Kapri and Cam ran onto the skateboard ramp, where the kelzaks were waiting

"Hey Cam," Hunter said without taking his eyes of the Kelzaks "Do you have any idea why they're here?"

Cam shook his head "No clue".

All of a sudden, some Kelzaks Furies appeared on top of the ramp.

"Look like we have more company," Kapri look back and forth at the Kelzaks and the Kelzaks Furies.

"I think we might need a few extra hands." Cam said as he, Kapri and Hunter got into fighting stances before the Kelzaks Furies jumped down and started fighting them.

Suddenly, three teenagers came running and screaming as they tried to fight to kelzaks and help out. "You guys have to get out of here!" Cam told them.

"Dude, we're just trying to help!" The guy with brown hair and the black shirt said to the two rangers.

"You can help by standing aside and staying out of our way!" Hunter told Eric as he kicked away a Kelzak Fury and flipped over another one.

It wasn't long until the kelzaks and Kelzak Furies disappeared leaving the three rangers confused.

Hunter, Kapri and Cam regrouped before walking over to the three teens.

"What were you guys thinking?" Hunter asked sternly.

"We were thinking you guys were in trouble." The dark-skinned and black haired guy named Kyle said as he stood up. "You should be happy we were there."

"No, you should be happy they all decided to dematerialize. You have no idea what's you're dealing with." Cam stated.

"I'm gone." Kyle decided.

"Me too." The blonde girl, Tally, agreed.

"Later, dudes." Eric shook his head a bit before walking away with his two friends.

**XXXXXXXX**

"They were interested in this area here," Cam noted, "but it must have all been a diversion."

He was standing in the clearing where Kelzaks and the Kelzaks Furies were earlier. He glanced up to look at his friends. Everyone minus Blake peered back down at him.

"I don't see anything," Dustin responded with confusion. He let his eyes roam the clearing.

Cam shook his head, confused.

"Hey?" Shane asked suddenly, "What's wrong with your amulet?"

Cam narrowed his eyes at him, "What do you mean?" he then looked down quickly; the amulet glowed; mirroring that of a light bulb, but then short fused. It shocked Cam lightly in the process.

"Ah!" Cam yelled; a mixture of surprise and pain.

"What is it?" Tori cautioned.

"It's frozen," Cam revealed in alarm.

"Frozen?" Dustin laughed, "Dude it's like eighty degrees out."

"No kidding," Cam replied sarcastically. He ripped the amulet from his neck, and inspected it. "I better get back to ninja ops and do some tests on it there and see what this is all about."

"I can teleports you back to ninja ops," Marah offers and Cam nodded.

"I'm going with you guys," Skyla said as she joined Cam, Marah and Kapri. Shane went over and hugs her and assured that he will be okay. Then Hunter went over and kisses Kapri on the lips. Then he let go and look at her "Be safe and careful," he told her.

"Okay," she nods before joining Cam, Marah, and Skyla. Then Marah teleports herself, Cam, Kapri, and Skyla back to Ninja Ops.

**XXXXXX**

Vexacus was wondering in the forest when Lothor appears in front of him.

"Lothor?" What are you doing?"

"I was planning to ask you that," Lothor walked over to Vexacus "But since you're here," he pulled out his RAM.

"Lothor, what are you planning to do?" Vexacus asked.

"Something that we keep the rangers busy while I work on my plan," Lothor hits a button. A neon pink laser shot out of it and hit Vexacus. The pink light soon engulfed him.

"Scroll of empowerment," Lothor commanded, "Descend!"

As expected, the scroll appeared; illuminating the sky. Its energy descended upon Vexacus. Vexacus laughed manically, as the energy did wonders for his body. Within moments he grows into a huge monster.

"I will destroy the power rangers," Vexacus revealed "and Lothor's evil empire will be _mine_!"

"Not if the rangers destroy you first, you fool!" Lothor walked away with a grin on his face.

**XXXXXX**

"I don't know dad," Cam expressed; frustrated, "I can't figure out why the amulet reacted that way. It's even drawing power away from the reactors. It's never done anything like this before."

"How has it reacted in the _past_?" Sensei asked.

"Well," Cam began thoughtfully, "once or twice it's gotten really warm but that was only when something good happened."

"Interesting," Sensei noted, "one might conclude that-"

"Since warmth comes from good," Cam interrupted; picking up on his father's point, "cold must come from bad or evil! I can't believe I didn't think of that...I must be losing my edge?"

"Some concepts," Sensei enlightened, "though they may seem simple are the most difficult, especially those that pertain to the powers of good and evil."

"So, that explain why me and Marah necklaces have been acting weird lately," Kapri said eyeing her necklace in her hand.

"Something tells me it has something to do with Lothor," Marah added with a worried expression.

Cam was about to say something when his computer beeps.

"Well that's not good," Cam stated with disgust, as he eyed a monitor in ninja ops. Vexacus was showcased on the screen reeking havoc. "I'll handle this one myself," Cam added as he began typing on his keyboard.

To his dismay his computer began to malfunction. "Come on!" Cam complained, "I can't believe this!"

"That's not good," Marah said.

"Yo! What's up?" Cyber Cam greeted as he materialized suddenly behind him, Marah and Kapri.

Cam looked up at him; frustrated. "The hydraulic portals to the samurai star megazord have lost power."

Cyber Cam looked back at him unfazed, "bummer."

"Listen," Cam instructed, "there's a manual override lever in the-"

"Green box outside the entrance to the hanger," Cyber Cam finished knowingly. Cam nodded.

"I know," Cyber Cam reminded, "You programmed that information into me."

"Right," Cam stated impatiently, "I forget sometimes. See if you can reset it from there. I'm going to call the rangers."

Cyber Cam nodded, "On my way," he informed, before dematerializing.

"I'm going contact the others, you girls know what to do," Cam said before he types on the keyboard.

"Right!" Kapri and Marah nodded.

"Ready?" Kapri turned to Marah who nodded.

"Flaming Samurai"

"Lighting Samurai"

"Ranger form! Ha!"

Kapri and Marah got into their zords, combining their zords into the megazord and went off to face Vexacus.

**XXXXXX**

At the US Action Games continued, Shane, Dustin, Tori, Blake and Hunter were cheering and watching a rollerblading race when Shane's morpher beeped._ "Rangers, I'm sending the zords to you." _Cam's voice was heard. _"There's a big fish in a little pond you have to deal with. Marah and Kapri are already there and they need your help"._

"On our way, Cam." Shane nodded before he and the others made their way out of the stands.

"Where are you guys going?" Kelly asked.

"Uh, bathroom?" Dustin lied.

"All of you?"

"We'll be back, I promise." Shane told Kelly as all of them left.

The five rangers made their way to an empty area to morph and looked around just in case there was anyone nearby. "Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

**XXXXX**

Cam activated the zords and the rangers jumped into them before forming the Thunder Storm Megazord and landing in front of Vexacus blocking his attack on Kapri and Marah.

"Guys, you're here!" Kapri and Marah smiled.

"Sorry, we were late," Hunter said.

"You guys ready?" Shane asked as the others nodded in agreement before charging.

Vexacus' hand glowed white as he fired multiple white blasts of energy at the megazord. "You should watch your step!" He taunted

"Come on guys, let's do this!" Hunter yelled as the others repeated the last part before activating the Lion Laser and blasting Vexacus, but he swung around his sword and deflected each hit.

Kapri and Marah attacked Vexacus using the ball of flames, but Vexacus block and tosses it right back at them. Then he slashes Kapri and Marah's megazord hard in the chest, sending both of girls falling out from the megazord.

"Marah! Kapri!" Dustin, Hunter, Tori, shouted.

Kapri and Marah landed on the ground demorph. They slowly got up and looked up at the others in their megazords.

"We're fine," Kapri told the others.

Hunter and Dustin sighed in relieve seeing both of the girls are okay.

Shane took out the Lightning Riff Blaster with his Ninja Sword plugged in as he strummed it. Once the Mammoth Zord was summoned, the megazord jumped onto its back.

"Mammoth Zord!" The rangers called before firing another large blast at Vexacus, who cried out in pain.

"Land Shark Attack!" Vexacus cried as his land shark hit the Thunder Storm Megazord and separated them into two megazords. "Victory is mine!" He laughed as the megazords got up.

"I don't think so," Hunter fumed.

"Its thunder time," Blake informed.

The Thunder Rangers charged Vexacus, while the Wind Rangers looked on.

The Thunder Megazord locked Vexacus in a death grip.

"Watch out!" Shane shouted suddenly.

But it was too late, for Vexacus tampered with their Zord. "Goodbye Thunder Rangers!"

"It's going to blow!" Shane yelled.

"Hunter!" Kapri shouted as she rushes forward, but Marah grabs her arm and pulled her back "Marah! Please let me go! I have to help Hunter and Blake!"

"No, you'll be destroyed if you go," Marah replied, refusing to let her sister's arm go.

"Blake! Hunter!" Tori screamed; her heart skipped a beat in the process.

"Get out of their!" Dustin pleaded.

To their dismay the Thunder Megazord exploded; destroying Vexacus along with it.

"Noooo!" Shane yelled; distraught.

"NOOOO!" Kapri cried as she watches the Thunder Megazord exploded.

"NOOO!" Cam and Skyla yelled as they also saw what happened on the computer screen in ninja ops.

**XXXXXXX**

"Yessss!" Lothor laughed. He watched happily as Vexacus's energies were transferred to the abyss.

As expected the abyss rippled louder; century's worth of evils bubbled higher towards the surface.

**XXXXXXX**

Shane, Dustin, and Tori arrived at the Thunder Megazord wreckage before contacting Cam while Marah and Kapri returned back to Ninja Ops.

"Cam!" Shane's voice rang out suddenly. Cam frowned as he eyed the scenario on the monitor. Kapri and Marah were standing next to Cam looking at the screen. Kapri was sad and in tears

"We've reached the Thunder Zord's wreckage. It doesn't look good," Shane continued gravely.

"Any sign of Hunter and Blake?" Tori asked hopefully.

Dustin and Shane shook their head and Kapri looked away. Marah and Skyla placed their hands on Kapri's shoulders.

"Don't worry Kapri, I'm pretty sure that Hunter and Blake are okay," Skyla comforts the Lightning Samurai pink ranger.

"I'm getting inferred heat signatures in the area," Cam informed, "but there's a lot of interference. I can't pinpoint an exact location."

"Keep trying to establish contact," Shane ordered. "We'll head back to ops and regroup."

Meanwhile outside Ninja Ops, Cyber Cam was inspecting the wires cautiously. He scrutinized the wreckage carefully.

"Hello Cyber Nephew!"

Cyber Cam nearly jumped out of his circuits. He spun around to face Lothor and gasped.

**XXXXX**

"This is so frustrating," Cam fussed. "I still can't get a read on Hunter and Blake."

"This can't be good at all," Marah said as she stares down at her necklace that was glowing again "something is wrong, I can sense it'.

"I can sense it too," Kapri agreed as she was also staring down at her necklace that was also glowing.

Cam and Skyla turned to Marah and Kapri. Cam was about to say something when he paused suddenly, "That's weird," he stated after a beat.

"What's wrong Cam?" Skyla asked.

"Cyber Cam's gone too." He answered.

"Keep trying," Sensei persisted. "Keep trying."

Cam nodded.

"Yes Cam," Lothor mocked.

Cam, Skyla, Marah, and Kapri spun around quickly. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Keep trying," Lothor teased.

Sensei gasped.

A clearly dazed Cyber Cam appears next to Lothor.

"Hello Nephew, Marah, Kapri" Lothor jeered.

"How did _you_ get in _here_," Cam demanded.

"Your reprogrammed cybernetic replica led me inside," he replied and pushed Cyber Cam violently to the floor "I thought he might need some reprogramming".

"Then I used my DNA handprint," Lothor continued; proudly, "the same as my brother's."

Sensei frowned.

"Or what it _used _to be," Lothor offended, "to take me the rest of the way,"

"I am no brother of yours," Sensei spats, "our family tie has long been broken."

"You'll never get out of here with him," Cam warned.

"I didn't come for him nephew," Lothor hissed, "I came for you" He looked over at Marah and Kapri "And them," he added and Cam quickly got in front of Kapri and Marah.

"Heh. Ha!" he laughed, "You're dreaming Lothor," he spat.

"Perhaps," Lothor heckled, "but is it so wrong to dream of a world where the ultimate evil rules over all those who inhabit it? Where I Lothor command an army of thousands and all those who live in my shadow must bow down to my greatness? Is that so wrong?"

Cam blinked. "Uh…yes," he answered coolly.

"Fine!" Lothor threatened. "Have it your way!"

Cam's eyes widened. He quickly grabs Kapri, Marah, and Skyla and jumped out of Lothor's way; avoiding a beam of red light, shot dangerously close to his face.

Lothor charged at Sensei heatedly. Sensei quickly sidestepped him, and dogged his attacks.

Lothor fumed, "Trash it all!" he commanded the Kelzaks "And grab Marah and Kapri!"

Cam got up from the floor and attacked Lothor, but Lothor proved to be to strong. He narrowly escaped another beam attack. Then Kapri and Marah blast their power at the same time at Lothor who block and reflect right back at them in the chest.

"Ah," They shriek as they landed on the ground in pain.

"Marah! Kapri!" Skyla rushes over to them when the Kelzaks lunge at her. She hastily kicks two Kelzaks in the stomach and flipped three Kelzaks on the back when one of the Kelzaks grabs her arm and tosses her to the ground. Then the other Kelzaks grabs Marah and Kapri and drag them toward Lothor.

"Let me go!" Kapri and Marah yelled as they were struggling to break free when Lothor knocks them out cold.

"Kapri! Marah!" Cam yelled.

Lothor engulfed the place with beams; destroying the beloved haven in the process.

A beam narrowly missed Sensei, but its force caused him to be impelled backwards into oblivion.

"Get up!" Lothor hollered as he picked up Cam, roughly.

Skyla lunges at Lothor with a bat in her hands, but end of getting blast in the stomach and landed on the ground. A piece from the ceiling fall and landed on Skyla's body.

"Let him go!" Sensei ordered; suddenly reappearing. He lunged at Lothor, but Lothor rebutted his attack. He sent him flying backwards with one of his killer beams.

"Noooooo!" Cam yelled in despair. "Dad!"

Lothor laughed, as he dragged Cam away.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


	23. Storm Before The Calm, Part 2

**Thank you for all the reviews. Here is the next update. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

What happened?" Shane asked as he, Tori, and Dustin ran into ops to see it completely destroyed.

"It's trashed!" Dustin yelled.

"Cam! Sensei! Skyla! Marah! Kapri!" Shane shouted as he looked around.

"Marah!" Dustin begins to panic and looked around for her.

"Sensei! Marah! Cam! Kapri! Skyla!" Tori shouted.

The Wind rangers looked around for their friends and Sensei, but they were nowhere to be found.

Shane struggles as he tries to lift up a fallen wall as Tori and Dustin moved the fragments of a fallen wall.

"This can't be how it ends" Shane said as he forced the wall up a little, but couldn't move it any further.

"Marah!" Dustin franticly looked around for her, not attempting to give up.

"Over here!" they heard a voice and quickly turned to see Sensei comes out from where he was thrown to. He was in his human form.

"Sensei!" They exclaimed as they ran over and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again, and that you're okay," Tori smiled.

"I'm glad to see all of you alive and well too, Sensei nodded before he turned to where he came out of "But I need your help with Skyla," he said and Shane immediately looked at him.

"Skyla, where is she? Is she okay," he asked, panicking and worried at the same time.

"Follow me," Sensei leads the way to where Skyla was. Shane and Dustin immediately lift up a piece of the wall and toss it to aside.

"Skyla!" Shane picks her up and carry out away from the pile of broken metal and wall.

"Is she alright?" Tori asked as Shane kneels down on the ground still holding Skyla in his arms.

"I don't know," Shane answered looking at Skyla in his arms.

Everyone was surrounding Shane and Skyla, worrying for Skyla.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Hunter's voice spokes all sudden and the Wind rangers including Sensei turned. All of them were surprised to see Hunter and Blake walked in Ninja Ops.

The three Wind Rangers including Sensei smiled when they saw Hunter and Blake were okay.

"You guys made it!" Dustin grinned. "We thought you'd be toast for sure."

"Blake!" Tori rushes over and hugs him "I was so scared that I would never see you again," she cried.

"Glad to know that you were worried about me," Blake smiled and hugs her back "Vexacus torched the Thunder Megazord, so we ejected." he explained

Hunter notices Shane was holding Skyla who was still unconscious in his arms "What happened to her?"

"Lothor was here," Sensei answered and Blake and Hunter was surprised to see Sensei in his human form.

"Sensei?" they asked.

"Yeah," Dustin nodded "That's Sensei in his human form again

"Cool," Hunter and Blake smiled.

"We finally get see you in your human form, Sensei," Hunter said.

"I'm glad to see that both of you made it," Sensei smiled.

"So, how are you normal again?" Tori turned to Sensei and ask.

"Lothor's blast reversed the transmutation and allowed me to return to my human form." Sensei explained to the rangers.

"But, where's Cam?" Tori asked.

Sensei was about to answered when Skyla woke up "Shane?" she weakly said.

"Skyla, you're okay," Shane smiled in relieve when he saw her awake "Tell me what happened," he said as he helps her up on her feet

"Lothor came and took Cam, Marah and Kapri," She looked at Shane and the others. Hunter and Dustin was pissed and worried at the same time when they heard that Lothor took Marah and Kapri along with Cam "And Sensei he..."

"He's alright," Shane assured.

"Where's Sensei?" Skyla asked.

Sensei approaches her and she looked up at him "You're Sensei?"

"This is Sensei, he's back in his human form," Tori told her.

Skyla smiled "I'm glad you're okay".

"I'm glad to see you okay too, Skyla," Sensei smiled at her but then frowned when he thought about Cam being captured by Lothor.

"We need to go saved Kapri, Marah, and Cam," Hunter said with determination in his eyes.

"It will not be easy," Sensei frowned and everyone looked at him. "My darkest fear has come to pass. Lothor's preparing to open the abyss of evil."

"Are you serious?" Blake stated incredulously, "but I thought that was just ninja folklore."

"It is no coincidence that Blue Bay Harbor is home to the Wind Ninja Academy," Sensei informed, "We are the guardians of an invisible gateway. A gateway that once opened will allow all the evil of ages gone by to escape."

"Then why hasn't Lothor opened it before now?" Shane asked.

"The abyss can only be opened when it is filled to capacity," Sensei explained, "Even then it can only be opened by a mighty force."

"The Samurai Amulet," Tori stated knowingly; piecing the puzzle together.

"Yes," Sensei confirmed, "I believe that Lothor intends to use Cam's powers and also Marah and Kapri powers to open the abyss, and allow the army of evil to enter our world."

"Cam did say that Lothor didn't know about Kapri and Marah yet," Hunter points out.

"I hope he doesn't or else he will be more powerful with all three power combined," Sensei told them with a worried expression.

"We can't let that happen," Dustin retorted "We need to save them".

**XXXXXX**

"That's right," Lothor grinned, as he eyed the amulet. "Drain all its precious energy." He admired the device he had attached to the amulet; sucking the life out of it.

"I've set the self destruct mechanism on the ships bridge sir," Choobo reported, "just like you ordered."

"Excellent," Lothor enthused "Soon the Abyss will open!"

**XXXXXX**

Tori was busy bandaging Skyla's forehead as the guys were having a conversation about what they need to do about Lothor kidnapping Cam, Marah, and Kapri.

"We have to stop the abyss from opening," Shane instructed. "There has to be a way."

"We need help," Blake rationalized, "ninja help."

"Where are we going to find that?" Shane asked fretfully.

"Lothor's ship," Hunter explained. "Every ninja on the planet is locked up there."

"We can take the dragon force vehicle," Dustin theorized.

"Wait!" Hunter halted, "Blake and I should go alone."

"No, I'm going with you," Dustin insisted on going to save Marah, Kapri, and Cam.

"No, you're not going;" Blake placed a hand on Dustin's shoulder "You need stay here and fight along with Shane and Tori".

Tori narrowed her eyes at his statement; conveying she didn't like that idea one bit. Blake avoided her gaze.

"We've been on to Lothor's ship," Hunter added quickly, "we know where to look for the others."

"The dragon force vehicle is in the zord bay," Sensei revealed, "be careful and thank you for your courage."

"You can thank us when we come back," Blake stated; though he was staring at Tori when he said this.

Tori took a calming breath before she hugs Blake "Be careful, I love you Blake," she whispers in his ear.

"I will," he whispers back in her ear "I love you too," Then he kissed her on the cheeks before joining Hunter.

"Let's go," Hunter ordered and was about to leave when Dustin stopped them.

"Wait," he walked over to them "Promise that both of you will come back with them safety okay".

"Promise," Blake and Hunter replied before leaving out of the Ninja Ops.

Dustin, Shane, Tori, and Sensei watched as they left, vigilantly.

**XXXXXX**

Cam suddenly woke up and notices he was tied up along with Marah and Kapri who was unconscious with their faces pale. He realizes that Lothor must have absorbed their energy, which mean that Lothor got his amulet

He quickly looked over at Kapri and Marah and notices they were still wearing their necklace, which mean Lothor didn't know about the power in their necklaces.

Suddenly, there were footsteps and Cam turns and saw the Kelzaks and Choobo enter the room to check on them and then they quickly left. He struggles with shackles to break free, but couldn't.

"Kapri, Marah, wake up," he nudges them and they groaned, slowly opens their eyes.

"What happened?" Marah looked around "Where are we?"

"We're on Lothor's ship," Cam answered and begins to explained to them what was going on.

**XXXXXX**

Dustin was pacing around frustrated "I should have went with them," he said and Tori placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you are worried about Marah, but you are need here to fight Lothor," Tori slightly smiled "Marah would want you to be here helping instead of trying to rescue her".

Dustin sighs "You're right Tori," he touches her hand that was placed on his shoulder "Thanks".

"I keep thinking it's _my_ fault," Shane muttered.

"That's crazy," Tori replied as she and Dustin turn to look at him. "How could you have done anything differently?"

"Being a better ranger," Shane berated, "if we'd destroyed Lothor sooner none of this would have happened."

"You guys ever think if we hadn't been late to class that day," Dustin muttered; interrupting Shane's thoughts, "we wouldn't even be power rangers."

"You were always meant to be rangers," Sensei revealed.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

Sensei approached them with a silver box in hand. He set it down, and pulled out a ripped piece of parchment. "This," he enlightened as he handed them the brittle paper, "is the last entry on the scroll of destiny."

Dustin took it, as Tori and Shane looked over his shoulders.

"It's us!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Now way," Tori laughed.

"As you can see," Sensei continued, "you were late precisely so that you would be the ones to become power rangers."

"And you knew this all along?" Shane asked skeptically. "Why didn't you show us this sooner?"

"Would you have believed me had you not learned the truth for yourself?" Sensei enlightened. "I have never doubted the scrolls prophecy and neither should you."

"So what happens next?" Shane asked.

"This is the end of the scroll," Sensei revealed. "It does not say who will be victorious; only that you must be there to face Lothor at the abyss of evil."

"That's where we'll be," Shane guaranteed. "Ready?"

"Wait!" Skyla stopped Shane and he turns to her as she walked up to him "Be careful, Shane," she touches his shoulder.

He placed on her hand that was on his shoulder and smiled "I will," he assured and kisses her on the lips. Then he turns to Dustin and Tori as Skyla steps back/

"Ready?" he asked his team again.

"Ready," Tori and Dustin answered in unison.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

**XXXXXX**

Marah fought against her shackles trying to break free while Kapri didn't made a move to her dismay.

"Doesn't work," Cam informed, "Trust me. I've tried."

"Great, then how are we going to get out of here?"

"Try using your power, Marah," he suggested.

"Okay," Marah uses her fire to see if she can break her shackles, but it didn't work "Sorry, it doesn't work unless I combined my power with Kapri".

"Kapri," Cam turns to Kapri who was looking down not saying anything "You need use your power with Marah to break the shackle so that we can get out of here".

"It useless to even try," he heard her muttered.

"Kapri, why are you say these kind of nonsense?"

"It's Hunter," Marah said and Cam looked at her "Kapri assumed that Hunter is gone. Now she is sad and has given up hope".

Cam turn to Kapri "Listen to me Kapri, Hunter is still alive".

"How do you know?"

"Because Hunter is fighting and wouldn't let himself be defeated that easy".

"Cam is right Kapri," Marah said to her sister "Hunter is okay," she assured.

"Kapri, I know how you are feeling right now, but you must fight and help us get out of here".

Kapri looked at them and nodded "Okay".

Cam and Marah smiled knowing that their words actually work.

**XXXXXX**

Shane, Dustin, and Tori exploded onto the scene of chaos. They immediately sprang into action to take on the Kelzaks.

Lothor show up upon the scene in a megazord of his own.

The Wind Rangers looked up at him in anger.

**XXXXXX**

"We don't have much time before this place self destructs," Choobo alerted his troop of kelzaks, "let's get out of here."

Blake and Hunter stepped out of the shadows. They watched Choobo disappear, cautiously.

"Great," Blake stated, once he was sure they were out of earshot, "ticking clock on top of everything else."

Hunter frowned with disgust, "We better find Cam, Kapri, and Marah quick before this place exploded."

**XXXXXX**

Lothor hauled a beam of energy, which he accumulated from the samurai amulet, at the abyss.

"We've got to stop him," Tori cried.

"This is it," Shane instructed; he raised his morpher to his mouth, "Megazord time!"

As instructed, their zords appeared. They each sprang to their respective zords. Within seconds they were assembled in their megazord.

"Ready Rangers?" Shane asked.

"Ready!" Tori and Dustin replied.

Lothor sprung a blast of energy at them.

**XXXXXX**

"This way," Blake yelled as he ran with Hunter running right behind.

Cam immediately turns his head and saw Hunter and Blake running in looking around the place before they finally notices him, Kapri, and Marah.

"Cam!" Hunter yelled in alarm "Kapri!" He glances over at the Light Samurai Pink Ranger.

Cam sighed with relief and Kapri look up in shock to see Hunter and Blake.

"Blake! Hunter!" Marah said with a smile on her face. She was also relief to see them.

Blake and Hunter immediately ran towards them.

"Thanks guys," Cam said as they undid his restraints. Then Hunter went over to Kapri and undid her restraints while Blake untied Marah

"Is Dustin alright?" Marah asked Blake.

"He's fine," Blake answered "Matter of fact, he wanted to come, but me and Hunter told him to stay behind with the others. He was really worried for you".

Marah smiles knowing that Dustin was alright and was worried about her.

"Hunter is that really you?" Kapri asked Hunter after Hunter undid her restraints.

"Yeah, it's really me," he smiled and before he knew, she threw her arms around him and hug him. Hunter responds back, wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought I would never see again," she cried.

"It's okay Kapri, I'm here now," he rubs her back.

"Um guys, I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion," Blake appears next to Hunter "But this ship is about to blow up and I really want to get out alive," he points out.

All four of them was about to leave when they froze in their track.

"Hello," Choobo greeted, "going somewhere?"

Hunter and Blake got in front of Marah, Kapri, and Cam as Cam glanced around quickly; noting the number of Kelzaks mentally.

"I see you have some new friends," Choobo jeered. "This should be fun."

Hunter eyed Choobo bitterly, "for old time's sake?" he asked Blake.

"Oh yeah," Blake agreed; his voice dripped with the destruction he had in mind of unleashing.

Marah turned to Kapri "Are you up for it sis?" she asked.

"Let's do this," Kapri nodded.

Cam eyed the Kelzaks warily.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" Blake and Hunter yelled.

"Flaming Samurai! Lighting Samurai! Ranger Form! Ha! Marah and Kapri yelled.

The three boys and two girls charged at the Kelzaks

**XXXXXX**

The Wind Megazord hit the ground with a thud.

Lothor laughed, "This is the most fun I've had all season."

**XXXXXX**

Marah kicks one of the Kelzaks in the stomach as another explosion shook the spaceship violently.

"Marah!" Kapri turns to her sister "The consol," she informed, pointing at a machine while she fought off the Kelzaks.

Marah nodded and hastily create a fire ball with her hands.

The spaceship shook viciously.

Cam fell backwards. "Marah, what are you doing?" he asked when he notices her forming a fire ball from her hands.

"Just trust me!" She shouted before unleashing a blast of fire energy and the machine shorted out

The force field binding the ninja students broke; just as the ship began to self destruct.

"Run!" Blake screamed.

"Teleporting, now!" Cam commanded as he pressed a button on a device and all four of them were teleported into the Dragon Force Vehicle.

Just as Lothor's ship exploded, all the ninja students got out just in time, and so did the rangers.

**XXXXXX**

While Abyss was being open, Lothor was busy with rangers, attacking them.

He stood over the fallen Wind Megazord once more; he was a lot more powerful than the rangers ever gave him credit for

"Taste your defeat!" he said, as he pulled back a clawed hand and swiped through the air with it ready to destroy the rangers once and for all.

"Never!" Shane yelled as he locked and dropped the Power Disk beside him; a Power Sphere shoot out from the chest of the Megazord and it hits Lothor wildly causing sparks to fly and Lothor to stumble backwards.

Lothor was not going to destruct alone so he grabbed on to the Wind Megazord.

Shane, Dustin, and Tori eject quickly; just in time to watch their beloved megazord explode with their visors open.

"NOOO!" Tori yelled as she steps forward, but Dustin grabs her arm and pulled her back.

Suddenly, the ground of Blue Bay Harbor shook violently.

"What's happening?" Shane yelled.

"I don't know," Tori cried.

The ground spilt open; the gateway flew open viciously. Orbs of purple energies cannoned out of the abyss.

"Oh no!" Dustin frowned, "Not good!"

Tori gasped.

"Their back," Shane stated in shock.

He, Dustin, and Tori backed up as the Generals and monsters they had already faced landed in front of them; each one as realistic as the last time they had been defeated.

"Oh no," Tori breathed

"How does it feel to fail, Rangers?" Lothor asked, as he walked through the army ranks and faced off against the Wind rangers.

Shane glared "You should know!" he said

"Not this time!" Lothor growled "My dreams of World Domination are finally coming true"

"Ready?" Shane asked, his visor snapping shut as well as Tori's and Dustin's. They removed their Ninja Swords and waited for the fight to come.

"Destroy them!" Lothor ordered his troops.

They charged.

**TBC: Cliffhangers LOL.**

**Reviews and I update quick.**


	24. Storm Before The Calm, Part 3

**Here is the last chapter update. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Shane, Dustin, and Tori were thrown aside and landed on the ground. They got up from the ground slowly, only to realize that they were surrounded by monsters.

A beam of light sent a group of space mutants cowering backwards. Shane, Dustin, and Tori looked up at the sky.

"Mind if I play too?" Hunter yelled as he soared above on his glider bike.

Lothor looked up at him with disgust, "You will never stop me!" he insisted.

"But we will," Blake informed. Lothor spun around to lock eyes with the Navy Thunder Ranger and notices he wasn't alone. Next to him were Marah and Kapri who were standing with their arms fold.

"Do you actually think you can get rid of us that easy, uncle?" Kapri asked and Lothor growled.

The captive ninja students were also there with Blake, Marah, and Kapri.

"Marah!" Dustin exclaimed, relief to see her okay.

Hunter jumped off his bike; he glided effortlessly to the ground.

"Battlizer!" Shane called on his Battlizer, while Lothor's called Choobo and the kelzaks.

"Attack!" Lothor ordered as the kelzaks and aliens charged at the rangers and ninja students.

Most of the ninja students were able to throw a couple of kelzaks and aliens back into the Abyss.

Marah was fighting against Beevil

"I see you're still alive, Marah" Beevil growled a bit "Looks like I'll have to kill you again!"

"I don't think so, Beevil!" Marah exclaimed before she unleash a ball of fire at Beevil and then kicks her into the abyss "So long Beevil!"

Meanwhile, Tori were by the skateboarding ramp as she flipped over multiple times and avoided several blasts from some of the aliens.

Dustin had split himself in two and fought double the amount of monsters he could usually handle.

Blake flipped off a ramp and threw his Thunder Staff (which was in its Tornado Star mode) at some of the kelzaks, slashing them in the process, before he caught it.

Hunter drove his Thunder Staff into the ground and used it to spin around while kicking multiple aliens, before landing on the ground again.

Kapri shock the aliens with her lighting power and kicks them all into the abyss.

"Nice one!" Hunter walked over with a smiled.

"Thanks," She replied.

Shane activated the flight mode on his Battlizer and flew into the sky, before shooting a giant laser beam at the remaining alien generals. Lothor growled at him before firing a blast of energy at Shane, knocking him out of the sky and crashing on top of a haystack.

"He destroyed the Battlizer." Shane realized when he noticed his was in his regular ranger form, while the other rangers ran over to his side.

Lothor flipped over and landed in front of the rangers, who got into fighting stances and prepared to fight.

"Give me those ranger powers," Lothor instructed. He pulled out the samurai amulet from his pocket and aimed it at Hunter and Blake.

Immediately, Kapri rushes over and shield Blake and Hunter from Lothor's attack.

"Kapri!" Hunter shouts as he watches Kapri get her power drained from her body.

Kapri collapses on the ground demorph. Hunter and Blake got up and attack Lothor, but end up getting their power absorb. They landed on the ground demorph, grabbing their chests in pain.

"Nothing can stop the power of the amulet," Lothor laughed.

"I believe that belongs to me," Cam interrupted. Lothor spun around to face his nephew.

"Not anymore," he sneered.

He threw a blast of energy at Cam. The power caused Cam to cower backwards.

Lothor lunged towards him, "Goodbye nephew."

Shane, Dustin, Marah and Tori blocked his path as Hunter went over to Kapri who slowly sat up, clutching her chest in pain.

"He's not going anywhere with you," Shane yelled.

Lothor glowered, "Fine!" he yelled, "I'll just take _you_ in his place."

He aimed the amulet at Shane, Dustin, Marah and Tori. Marah got in front of Dustin and got her ranger power drained, but it didn't help because Dustin's ranger power ends up getting drained as well. She flew backward and collides into Dustin's chest. Both of landed on the ground with Dustin's back on the ground and Marah's back on top of him.

The four rangers collapse to ground, but immediately got up along with Hunter, Blake, Cam, and Kapri.

You fools!" Lothor growls "Haven't you had enough!" He asked before firing another beam.

An explosion went off behind the rangers, as they screamed and stumbled to the ground, but all of them stood up anyway and got into fighting stances again. The eight of them charged at Lothor, but once again, each of them failed and ended up yet again on the ground.

"I have your ranger powers!" Lothor laughed as he watched Shane, Tori, and Dustin stand up. "You are at my mercy once and for all!"

"We won't let you win!" Shane insisted.

Lothor just grinned in amusement. "What can you do to me without your powers?"

"We may not be power rangers," Shane started. "But we still have power!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

Hunter, Blake, Marah, and Kapri went over to the wind rangers.

"Don't forget about us," Blake turns to the wind rangers.

"Power of Thunder!" he and Hunter yelled.

"Power of Lighting!" Kapri uses all her energy from her necklace and herself.

"Power of Flame!" Marah combines her energy with her necklaces together.

Lothor watched as the wind started to swirl around him. "Ninja Powers!" All the rangers shouted as they raised their fingertips, which glow their signature colors, before pointing them at Lothor, and shooting their element at him.

Cam was shock as he was seeing what was happening from where he was standing.

Their powers hit Lothor violently in the chest.

"Noooo!" Lothor screamed as he felt his body being dragged towards the abyss. The rangers watch as Lothor was picked up and dropped into the Abyss, which exploded and closed up with Lothor trapped inside.

"What happened," Tori asked once it was over.

"Lothor's evil," Blake answered, "It must have overloaded the abyss."

"Causing it to implode on itself," Cam finished Blake's sentence.

"So, he's gone?" Dustin asked. "He's really gone?"

"I believe so." Cam nodded.

"And our ranger powers?" Hunter asked as he looked down at his morpher.

Shane looked at his morpher too before looking at where the abyss was, as the realization came to him. "They're gone too."

Suddenly, there was a thump on the ground. The rangers' turns and saw Kapri and Marah both lying on the ground unconscious.

"Marah!" Dustin rushes over to her as Hunter rushes over to Kapri. They were both holding their lover in their arms.

Cam immediately checks on Marah and Kapri and looked up at everyone with a worried expression.

Dustin and Hunter look at each other before turning to Cam.

"How is Marah and Kapri?" Dustin asked with concern.

"Not good," was Cam replied.

**XXXXXX**

The Wind Ninja Academy in the infirmary, Marah and Kapri were both unconscious lying in bed where the nurses were watching them. Two hours has passed and they haven't wake up, which made Hunter and Dustin worried.

Hunter and Dustin were outside the infirmary with the others talking to Cam.

"Cam, what's wrong with Kapri and Marah?" Hunter demanded to know.

"And how come they haven't woken up since we brought them back here?" Dustin added

Cam sighs "Marah and Kapri has used all their energy combining with the power from their necklaces to defeat Lothor, which has drained them and weaken them in the process," he explained.

"Are they going to be okay?" Tori asked.

"I don't know yet," Cam answered.

"Hold on a minute," Shane spokes "Didn't you say that Lothor drained their energy when you guys were captured?" he asked in confused.

"He did," Cam nodded "But thanks to their power from their necklaces, they were able to regain their energy and were able to fight in battle with us".

"Which mean when Kapri and Marah uses all energy with their necklaces combined, it totally drained them," Hunter said, finally understand.

"Without the power of their necklaces, Marah and Kapri might not have a chance to wake up," Dustin added with sadness in his eyes.

"There has to be a way to save them," Blake glances back and forth at Dustin and Hunter "C'mon you two, don't give up," he touches Hunter and Dustin's shoulder.

"Blake is right," Sensei spokes "We can't give up that easy, there can be a way to save them," he assured everyone.

"We just need to figure it out, right?" Skyla asked.

"Precisely," Cam nodded "I know Marah and Kapri are both fighting to wake up, so we must think positive".

Dustin and Hunter turn to everyone and nodded when suddenly a nurse comes running out all panicking. Everyone immediately turn to the nurse.

"What is it?" Cam asked.

"It's..." the nurse was breathing heavily while trying to speak "There..." she points toward the infirmary.

Hunter and Dustin hastily went into the room.

"Dustin! Hunter! Wait!" Tori called out as she and the others follow them into the Infirmary.

Inside, everyone saw a figure in a white robe with a hood standing over Marah and Kapri beds

"Hey!" Hunter shouted.

"Get away from them!" Dustin added as he got into his fight pose with Hunter.

"Who are you? Cam asked.

The figure in the white hood turns around revealing herself.

"You're Marah and Kapri's mother," Sensei recognizes the figure in the white hood.

Everyone eyes widen and look at Sensei.

"Dad, you know this woman?" Cam asked in a shock.

"She's your mother sister," Sensei explained.

"My aunt?" Cam stares at the woman.

"I came here to see my daughters one last time and want to thank you all for helping and saving them from Lothor," the woman smiled "Now that they are free from Lothor, I can finally go without any regret".

"They are family and I had no regret saving them," Cam replied and Sensei touches his shoulder.

"Same here," Hunter nodded.

"Marah means everything to me and I would always protect her no matter what," Dustin added.

The woman went over to Hunter and Dustin "I know I can trust both of you and I can tell that you both really love them".

"With all our heart," Hunter replied with a smiled and Dustin nodded, agreeing with Hunter.

Marah and Kapri's mother smiled and went over to her daughters, kissing them on their forehead. Then she looked up at everyone

"Thank you," she said once again before she vanishes.

Dustin and Hunter smile and glance over at Marah and Kapri, noticing their bodies were glowing.

"Guys look!" Hunter points at Marah and Kapri.

"What happening?" Tori asked slightly confused.

Marah and Kapri's bodies were glowing for a few second and then stopped.

Everyone was waiting to see what would happen next when suddenly Marah and Kapri woke up.

"I don't believe it!" Tori smiled as she looked at Blake, Shane, and Skyla.

Everyone rush over to Kapri and Marah, relief to see them okay and awake.

**XXXXXX**

Two days later, at the US Action Games, Marah and Kelly cheers from the side as they watch Dustin soars through the air.

Dustin laughed as his bike collided back on to the ground effortlessly, "yyyeeeaaa!" He turned and smile at Marah and Kelly.

**Meanwhile**

"Go Shane!" Tori and Skyla cheered, as he did a complete 360. He soon came to a smooth halt.

**XXXXXX**

**After the US Action Games **

"Check it!" Hunter greeted, as he motioned to Dustin.

Dustin was all grins as they approached Marah, Tori, Kapri, Skyla, and Kelly.

"Dustin," Tori beamed, "Third place! That's awesome!"

"Congratulation Dustin," Marah hugs him with a smiled.

"Yeah," Blake agreed, as he patted Dustin on the shoulders, "my boy came through."

"I'm so glad you changed to freestyle," Kelly motivated, "You've got a real career ahead of you."

"You guys!" Shane announced, as he ran towards them. "You won't believe this?"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"You know the guys from Truth Trucks?" Shane gushed. "They want to sponsor me."

"What!"

"Ohhhh ho!"

"That's great?"

"That's awesome, Shane!" Skyla hugs him.

"What did you tell them?" Kelly asked earnestly.

Shane shrugged, while everyone looked at him earnestly.

**XXXXXX**

The next day in the early afternoon, the former power rangers were at their graduation ceremony at the Wind Ninja Academy.

"Shane Clarke." Sensei called first.

Shane walked towards the stage and accepted his scroll before bowing slightly and walking to the side.

"Tori Hanson," Tori smiled as she accepted her scroll from Sensei and bowed before standing next to Shane

"Dustin Brooks," Dustin walked up to the stage with his signature grin and accepted his scroll before joining his two best friends on the side and Marah was smiling and mouthed to him "Congratulation,". He smiles and hugs her.

"Blake Bradley," Blake stepped in front of the stage and accepted his scroll before bowing and walking to the side.

"Hunter Bradley," Hunter smiled on the inside as he accepted his scroll from Sensei and bow down before he joined his friends on the side where took his place beside Kapri who placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a smiled.

"And finally, Cam Watanabe," Cam wore a proud smile on his face as he looked up at his father and bowed before accepting his scroll.

The ninja students clapped as the former rangers smiled and looked at Sensei.

"I almost forgot to mention someone else name".

All rangers knew what Sensei was talking about except for Kapri and Marah who has a confuse look on their faces.

Sensei looked at Kapri and Marah before he spokes "Marah and Kapri, both of you also earned the badge of honor," He pulled out to two scrolls.

Marah and Kapri looked at Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers who usher them to go. They walked over to Sensei who extends the two scrolls out to them.

"Sensei," Marah hesitates "Me and Kapri don't know if we deserve this".

"We have done some things that we are not proud of," Kapri added.

Sensei smiles and touches their shoulders "Everybody deserve a second chance and both of you have proven that you deserve this".

"Thanks Sensei," Marah and Kapri replied before bowing down and accepting the scrolls from Sensei.

Marah and Kapri then join the rangers who congrats them. After that everyone look over at Sensei.

"You have all earned the badge of honor that is to graduate from the Wind Ninja Academy." Sensei told the former rangers as he smiled. "I cannot be more proud of you, for the sacrifices you have made for your school, and indeed for your planet. The world is a better place today because of you."

All eight of them raised their scrolls in the air and cheered.

**XXXXXX**

Kapri and Hunter were walking quietly side by side holding hands.

"So, what do you have any plans after this, Hunter," Kapri asked, breaking the silence.

Actually yes, you're looking at the new Head Teacher of the Thunder Ninja Academy." Hunter said with a grin on his face.

"Oh," Kapri said, sounding sad because she really didn't want Hunter to leave "Congratulation!" She smiled and hugs him.

"Thanks." Hunter said as he put his arm around Kapri's shoulder. "So, what about you, what are you planning to do after this?"

"Nothing much," Kapri shrugs "Stay at Wind Ninja Academy and help around," she told him.

Hunter stopped walking and turned to Kapri who also stopped walking and looked at him. He grabs her hands and held it in his hands "Kapri, If I ask you to go with me, what do you say?"

"Go with you to the Thunder Ninja Academy?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I'm not sure," she looked down "Beside I can't leave Marah".

"I can manage on my own," Marah's voice spoke all of a sudden and Kapri and Hunter turn to see Dustin and Marah walked over to them holding hands.

"Marah I..." Kapri said, but Marah stopped her.

"It's okay, Kapri," Marah walked over to her sister "You should go with Hunter, I can take care of myself," she smiled and look over at Dustin who was next to her "Beside, I'm with Dustin".

"Yeah," Dustin beamed "And I promise would take care and protect Marah," he added.

Kapri smiled, knowing that she can trust Dustin that he would protect Marah. Kapri turns to Hunter who was still waiting for her answer.

She glances over at Dustin and Marah who nodded and gestures her to agree to go with Hunter.

Hunter was waiting for an answer, hoping that it would be a yes.

Kapri turns to Hunter and nodded with a smiled.

"Alright!" Hunter hugs Kapri with a smiled. Then he kisses her on the lips.

Dustin and Marah watch the happy couple with a smile on their faces.

"That was the nicest thing you did for them." Dustin commented as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks," Marah looked up at him "I just want Kapri to be happy and beside I'm alone when my sister leaves with Hunter".

"Oh," Dustin smirks "Why is that?" he pretends that he doesn't know why.

Marah laughs and playfully hit Dustin in the chest with the back of her hand before she kisses him on the lips.

**XXXXXX**

"So," Tori asked hesitantly, "When do you leave." She secretly prayed to a higher being that Blake wouldn't be able to detect the sadness hidden behind her words.

"I start testing next week," Blake replied, "The first race is in a month."

"You must be really psyched," Tori enthused; with as much fake enthusiasm that she could muster. She was happy for Blake, she really was. But she couldn't deny that she was going to miss him. Not seeing him everyday was going to be hard.

"Yeah it's great," Blake agreed.

Tori's face fell slightly.

"So uh…" Blake offered, "You think you might want to come out and watch me some time."

Her face brightened, "Yeah," she replied happily, "I'm all over it."

"I can't believe this!" Hunter gushed as he came up from behind them, "Sensei Omino just asked me to be the _head teacher_ at the Thunder Ninja Academy!"

"That's great!" Tori congratulated.

"Right on, man!" Blake props'.

"Hey!" Shane greeted as he and Dustin joined them. "You guys ready to do this?"

The group nodded; each of them taking confident strides into the Wind Ninja Academy.

**XXXXXX**

"Keep moving," Cam ordered. "New students check in over there," he points to where the new students need to go.

Cam sighed and turns to greets more new students when a brunette woman rushes over into the entrance, knocking all her stuffs down on the ground.

"Oh," she sighs and kneels down to pick up her stuffs.

"Let me help you with that," Cam offers as he kneels down in front of the brunette woman to help her pick up her stuffs off the ground.

"Thanks, "She smiled and looked up at him. He was in shock when he saw her face.

"You're... welcome," He said as he slowly got up, not taking his eyes off and helps her up. Then he gave her stuffs to her.

"Thank you so much, I'm clumsy and was in a hurry to get here because I was worry that I might be late," she explained.

Cam shakes his head with a smile "No, you're not clumsy and you're not late at all," he told her.

"My name is Leila," she extends her hand out toward him.

"Cam," Cam smiled and shakes her hand "Have we met before?" he asked.

"Yeah," She nodded "We have".

"Oh, um," he tried to remember where he met Leila "I don't where we met before," he honestly said.

"We use to trained together when were little," Leila helps him out, giving him a clue.

The clue Leila give, actually help Cam remember as he realizes who she was "You went to the Wind Ninja Academy and we used to hang out a lot when we were young," he smiled "You were the one with the braided hair, am I right?"

"Yeah," she beamed "I'm glad that you remember!"

Sensei approached him easily.

"So, I take you two remember each other?" he asked.

Cam and Leila turn to him.

"Dad, you knew she was coming and you didn't let me know".

"I want it to be a surprise reunion," Sensei touches Cam's shoulder "Beside, you were the one that had a crush on her or should I say the other way around with Leila having the crush on you".

"Dad," Cam look at his father in annoy while Leila turns away, blushing on her face.

"Just be glad that everything is okay son"

Cam shook his head, "I'm just glad that I don't have to feed mine guinea pig food anymore."

Sensei grinned and Leila laughs when she heard what Cam said.

All three of them were about to leave when a voice spokes up.

"Hey!" a male voice yelled. "Hold up!"

Cam spun around only to find the three misguided teens who had tried to 'help' him and Hunter in the clearing.

"You three?" Cam greeted; skyward.

"Ninja's dude," the taller boy greeted.

"No one says _dude_ anymore," their female friend lectured.

"Yes they do," he insisted.

"No they don't," she persisted.

Cam frowned. "Dad I don't think I have it in me to go through all this again."

"Then perhaps we should leave their training to the three new teachers," Sensei grinned.

Cam followed his gaze, only to find Shane, Dustin, and Tori adorned in teaching robes.

A smile slowly spread across Cam's face.

"A happy ending is nothing more than a new _beginning_," Sensei enlightened, "Besides, one should never break up a winning team."

Shane, Dustin, and Tori bowed in agreement.

"Yeah!" Blake agreed, as he, Hunter, Marah, Skyla, and Kapri joined them.

Sensei gestures Cam and Leila to join the other.

Cam smiled and turn to Leila "Hey, would like to meet my friends," he asked.

"Sure," she nodded "I would love to".

Then Cam leads Leila over to his friends where they all welcome Leila to the group.

Sensei was watching from a far with a smile on his face, seeing the happy couples together.

**The End **

**Author Note: I notice that Cam is not with anyone. So I was like why not let him end up with someone also.**

**I hope this ending satisfied everyone.**

**I would like to thanks everyone that review and read my story.**

**Also I want to thank Kitten9322 for ideas and request for this story and my sister for editing for me.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	25. Thunder Storm, Part 1

**Hey everyone, did you actually think it's over? I was planning to end, but I decide to write this chapter as a special one to thank everyone that review.**

**Hope you guys like it. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Take place during Dino Thunder Episode ThunderStorm Part 1 and Part 2.**

Kira and Trent were studying at Hayley's Cyberspace in the lounge area when a guy wearing a navy blue baseball cap walked in and went over to the counter.

Kira looked up, noticing the guy in a navy blue baseball cap at the counter. For some reason, she couldn't stop staring at the guy.

"Hey Trent, does that guy at the bar look familiar to you?" She asked, as Trent looked up from his book at the guy at the counter.

"Not really." Trent shook his head. "Why?"

"I'm sure I've seen him before." Kira insisted trying to recalled where she seen the guy before.

"Well go ask." Trent suggested.

"I'm not just gonna go up to some guy I don't know." Kira stated, as she glanced back at Trent briefly.

"Okay, can we get back to studying?" Trent asked, sounding a little annoyed, before turning back to his book, but he could still tell that Kira was staring. "It's driving you crazy, isn't it?" He asked, and Kira nodded.

Trent sighs and looked at her "Go ask."

Kira faced Trent and smiled, before getting up and walking over to the guy. Trent closes his book, staring at Kira walking over to the guy wearing the navy blue baseball cap. He was wondering why Kira said that she knew that guy?

"Hey, do we know each other?" Kira asked once she was standing in front the guy wearing the navy blue baseball cap.

"I don't think so." The guy shook his head, before holding out his hand. "I'm Blake."

"Blake..." Kira said, thinking for a quick moment, as she shook his hand. "You seem so familiar to me."

Blake took off his cap, and looked at Kira. "Do you follow motocross?"

"No why? Is that what you do?"

Another guy walked over to Blake and asked for an autograph, so Blake signed his cap instead and handed it to the guy, who smiled before walking away. "Okay, so you're famous for riding a motorcycle?" Kira realized.

Blake chuckles "Don't be so surprised," he begins to walk over to game table.

"It's just; I didn't know you could be that famous for doing that. I'm not really into sports."

"Well, why don't you come see for yourself," Blake looked at Kira "The nationals are at the MX park here in Reefside, bring some friends and I can hook you up with some passes."

"Are you asking me out?

"No, it's noting like, look its part of being a rider," Blake explained "Spread our word to our supporter and they come on their own. I promise you totally be into it".

"Ok," Kira agreed.

"Here you go," Blake's friend gave some passes to Kira.

"Thanks," Kira took the passes and left.

**XXXXXX**

At Ninja Academy, two ninjas wearing a mask were fighting each other. One ninja who was wearing a uniform with orange strips leapt into air and aim her fist at the ninja wearing the black uniform. The ninja wearing the black uniform immediately block the fist colliding to her face with her hand clasping over it. With one hand, the ninja in the back uniform hurl the ninja wearing the uniform with orange strips to the ground, but the ninja in the uniform with orange strips was back up on feet quickly.

She charges at the ninja in the black uniform and fire a ball of fire from her hand. Hastily, the ninja in the black uniform dodges it and sweep the ninja in the uniform with orange strips off her feet. She landed on her back and winces in pain.

"Here," the ninja in the black uniform extends her hand out to the ninja in the uniform with orange strips.

"Thanks," the ninja in the uniform with orange strips grabbed the ninja in black uniform's hand. Instead of trying to get up, the ninja in the uniform with orange strips pulled the ninja in the black uniform forward and flips her over on her back.

The ninja in black uniform sat up and looked at the ninja in the uniform with orange strips. She shook her head and chuckles "You're improving more," she commented and removed her mask, revealing herself to be Leila.

"I still need some practice though," the ninja in the uniform with orange strips removed her mask also and reveal to be Marah "So, how it's going on with you and Cam?"

"Great," Leila smiled as she get up and help Marah "We were supposed to go out, but something came up so we have to reschedule".

"Oh," Marah nodded "Don't worry, Cam will defintely make it up to you for rescheduling the date".

Leila chuckles "Ok, enough about me, now on with you".

"On with me what?"

"Your boyfriend and sister"

"Oh, well," Marah smiled "me and Dustin have been hanging around a lot, plus today, I'm going to have to meet him for something. As for Kapri, I haven't heard from her, but does sent me letter".

"That's good to hear".

Suddenly, Marah's necklace started to glow.

"Marah, why is your necklace is glowing?"

Marah looked down "That's strange," she looked at Leila, slightly confused "It only does that when something bad happen".

"And you're right about it," a voice suddenly spokes.

Marah recognizes the person and immediately turns to see Kapri walking toward her.

"Kapri!" she smiled and rushes over, hugging her sister "I can't believe you're here, where's Hunter?"

"Hunter said, he take care of something first and tell me arrived here first".

"Kapri, what do you mean that I'm right?"

"I have a feeling that our necklaces is trying to tell us that Lothor is back"

"What, that's impossible!"

"But, didn't the rangers destroyed Lothor," asked Leila who overheard Kapri and Marah's conversation.

"Actually, the rangers used their powers and send Lothor into the abyss," Kapri explained.

"Now, Lothor is back," Marah touches Kapri's arm "We need to warn the others about this".

"I'll go find Cam and tell him about it," Leila said before she took off running out of the Wind Ninja Academy to find Cam.

**XXXXXX**

In Blue Bay Harbor, a large group of ninja students wearing masks ran and flipped through the forest, until they encountered three ninjas, but because their uniforms looked different, they weren't students. The three mysterious ninjas removed their masks and threw them away, to reveal Shane, Tori, and Dustin. The ninja students got into fighting stances before charging at the three sensei, who hastily lunged towards them.

Shane leapt into the air and kicked against a tree, before landing swiftly onto the ground. Shane avoided hits from the ninja students, before he flipped into the air and landed on one of the student's shoulders. He jumped up again and spun around, before landing on the ground. As the students got into fighting stances, Shane fired a powerful gust of wind at them; blowing back some of the students and making them fall.

Tori flipped upwards to avoid a hit from a student, before she spun into the air, and landed on the chests of two ninja students, who caught her feet to hold her in place. She smirked down at the students, before she flipped upwards and landed on the ground again. Tori spun her arms, as water covered her hands, before she blasted the students with a strong stream of water, knocking down most of them.

Dustin jumped towards another student, and was easily able to defeat him by kicking his leg, and flipping the student over. He then jumped forwards and climbed up a tree before pushing against it, and landing on the ground. Suddenly, Dustin disappeared into the dirt and when he resurfaced, he shot into the air and fired a blast of earth at some students, making them flip and fall on the ground.

It wasn't long until the students were beaten, and the former Wind Rangers regrouped. "Stand down." Shane commanded, as the students got out of their fighting stances, and most of them were hunched over. "Alright, how do you guys think that went?"

"Dude, we totally kicked their butts!" Dustin grinned, making Shane glances over at him and raise his eyebrow.

Tori smiled in amusement and turn to ex yellow earth ranger "Uh, I think Sensei Shane was talking to the students, Sensei Dustin."

"Right, uh, sorry." Dustin apologized, clearing his throat "Proceed."

"Thank you. Now, I want you guys to think about what just happened here." Shane continued, as he faced the ninja students. "You all need to think about your commitment to ninja training. Class dismissed."

As the students walked back to the academy, Shane, Tori, and Dustin wandered around the forest. "Shane, you kinda sounded like Sensei back there." Tori stated with a smile, as she glanced at Shane.

"Speaking of Sensei, wasn't he supposed to meet us here?" Shane remembered.

"Do you think he forgot?" Dustin suggested.

"When has he ever forgotten anything?" Tori pointed out. "Ever?"

Dustin chuckles as he scratches the back of his head "Just asking, beside if he did, I can get out of here and meet Marah".

"Miss her already?" Shane teased.

"Yeah, I have plans with her," Dustin answered.

"Me too," Shane beamed and Dustin glares at him.

Tori shakes her head and smiled "Uh, Sensei Dustin," she taps the ex yellow earth ranger's shoulder.

"What?"

"I think Sensei Shane means Skyla," she points out.

"Oh," Dustin laughs "I knew that!"

Tori rolls her eyes "Yeah right," she muttered.

The three of them found a scroll hanging by a tree, so Shane leaned in slightly and read it. "Shane, Tori, Dustin, go to the highest point in Blue Bay Harbor." Shane read. "Meet me there as the sun is setting."

"Do not speak of this matter until I have spoken to you." Dustin continued, as the three ninjas exchanged glances.

**XXXXX**

In the evening, Shane, Tori, and Dustin climbed up a hill, where they found Sensei waiting there while he looked out at the ocean.

"Sensei, is everything alright?" Tori asked, as she and the boys walked over to him.

"No, Tori, I'm afraid it's not." Sensei shook his head.

"Yeah, you don't look so hot." Dustin added. "I mean, no offense."

Sensei glanced at Dustin. "None taken, Dustin."

"So, what's up?" Shane asked.

Sensei then faced his former ninja students. "He's back," he stated "Lothor is back."

The three Wind Ninjas' eyes widened at Sensei's news.

"Wait, Lothor can't be back." Dustin insisted.

"Yeah, no way." Shane agreed.

"We saw him disappear into the Abyss of Evil." Tori recalled.

Dustin sighed a bit. "If Lothor's back, how are we gonna defeat him with no powers?"

"Cam has been saving these for such a special occasion." Sensei said, as a wooden box appeared in his hands. "Shane, Tori, Dustin, it is what I have a heart that I give you your new Wind Morphers." He announced, before he opened the box, which contained three new morphers that Shane, Tori, and Dustin took and attached on their wrists. "A dark cloud has descended upon us, and it is time for you to resume your duties as Power Rangers."

The three Wind Rangers raised their morphers up. "We won't let you down, Sensei. Let's do it!" Shane nodded, before the three ninjas activated their morphers, but a wave of purple electricity shot into the rangers, as all of them winced in pain and moaned.

Once the electricity stopped, Sensei's face darkened along with the Wind Ninjas' faces.

"Well?" Sensei asked. "How do you feel?"

"Like Blue Bay Harbor must be destroyed." Shane said with a dark tone.

"Why stop there?" Tori asked, before smirking. "I want the whole country."

"And then the world!" Dustin added with an evil grin.

Sensei grinned, as he threw the box away. "That's what I like to hear!" He exclaimed, before changed into Lothor in a flash of purple light. "I never thought I'd say this, but it's a pleasure to see y'all!"

"And it's our pleasure to serve under you." Shane told Lothor.

"Music to my ears!" Lothor laughed before glancing near the cliff, where the real Sensei was tied up and gagged.

"Now, it's time to pay visit to the Wind Ninja Academy," Lothor told them.

"Let's go," Shane ordered in a cold tone.

"And cause destruction," Tori smirked.

"And have some fun," Dustin added with an evil grin before he, Shane, and Tori ninja streak away and Lothor teleports away.

**XXXXXX**

Cassidy and Devin were walking towards the MX park for the motocross race.

"So, Cass, tell me again why we're here?" Devin asked Cassidy. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"To get an interview with Blake Bradley." Cassidy responded as she smiled to herself. "He's like the biggest thing in mototoss."

"Cross, Cass." Devin corrected. "It's motocross."

Cassidy just rolled her eyes and ignored Devin. "Whatever. Mr Cormier says I have to be edgier, and this is as edgy as it gets!" She pointed out as they approached the security at the entrance. "I have a press pass. I'm Cassidy Cornell, you might've seen me on the Reefside News."

The security guard glanced at his clipboard, before looking down at Cassidy. "Well you're name is not on the list, and if your name's not on the list, you have to pay like everyone else."

"What about those guys?" Cassidy asked when she saw Conner, Ethan, and Kira near the track. "How did they get in?"

"They were on the list." The security guy stated.

Meanwhile, Conner, Ethan, and Kira were making their way to the track. "

"So far being here has been pretty awesome." Conner admitted.

"Let's get over to the track, I don't wanna miss the start!" Ethan grinned as all of them smiled and ran over to the track.

"The 30 second board is up!" A voice on the speakers announced as the racers put on their helmets and revved up their bikes.

The 5 second board came up and once the gates went down, the racers took off and sped across the track, while everyone cheered. After a few minutes of the race, Blake ended up finishing first, so the Dino Rangers cheered.

Once Blake came to a stop, he took off his helmet before seeing Kira, Conner, and Ethan cheering for him. Blake grinned, before he cheered in victory too.

**XXXXXX**

The ninja students were gathering around training as Marah was walking toward the exit when Kapri appears next to her.

"So, did you find Sensei yet?" Kapri asked.

Marah shook her head "No, I search everywhere," she sighs "What about you, any luck find Shane, Dustin, and Tori?"

"No, nobody seen them at all"

"This is not good, we better find them before..."

Suddenly, a powerful blast was fired at the academy, creating an explosion that caused the students along with Marah and Kapri to be blasted backwards from the impact. Once the smoke cleared out, everyone saw Lothor and two new monsters by his side. The ninja students, Marah and Kapri got into fighting stances.

"It's so nice of you to be here to greet us." Lothor grinned, evilly.

"Lothor, what do you want," Kapri glares at him.

"Oh," Lothor blinks his eyes and then open his arm wide "Is this how you greet family?"

"You're not family to us no more".

Marah looked at Kapri and then at Lothor with a slightly scared look on her face. "But I thought you were-"

"Gone?" Lothor assumed. "Destroyed? History?"

"Well, yeah." Marah admitted.

"Sorry to disappoint, girls," Lothor started, as he stepped forwards. "But I'm back in black, and needless to say, I'm in a mood!"

Kapri rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like we care".

"I see you have some friend there uncle," Marah said as she tries to stay calm waiting for her friends to show up.

"New friends I made down in the depths of the Abyss." Lothor answered, as he glanced at the two monsters behind him. "They don't say much, but they fight like the dickens."

"I hate to break to you, but you and your friends won't be staying that long," Kapri smirked.

"I wouldn't count on it," Lothor answered.

Suddenly, another blast was fired behind Lothor creating another explosion, and when the smoke cleared, it revealed Shane, Tori, and Dustin, who stood up and began walking.

"Thank god you guys are here!" Kapri smiled with relief.

"Dustin!" Marah rushes over to Dustin and the others "We have been trying contact you about Lothor".

"We know," Shane said, before he, Tori, and Dustin walked over to Lothor's side. "Isn't it great?"

Marah and Kapri exchanged glances in confused

"Now, capture them." Lothor ordered the rangers.

Shane nodded. "Gladly." He said, before glancing at Tori and Dustin. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Tori and Dustin nodded.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

The Wind Rangers drew their Ninja Swords, while the ninjas students got into fighting stances, before the rangers and students charged at each other.

"Stop it!" Marah tries to stopped Dustin and Tori, but got pushed out of the way by Dustin.

Kapri grabs Shane's sword, stopping Shane from attacking the fellow ninjas and end up getting slash in the chest. She landed on the group, grabbing her chest.

"Kapri!" Marah rushes over to her sister.

"We need to stop them,"

"Right"

Marah helps Kapri got up. Then they both lunges at the three rangers to stop them, but they ended up get injure by Dustin and Shane.

"Capture them!" Lothor orders the Kelzaks who seize Kapri and Marah arms. They were struggling to free and at the same watch in terrified, seeing Shane, Dustin, and Tori attacking their ninja students.

"What did you do to them? Lothor," Kapri demanded to know.

"I just gave them their power," Lothor shrugs.

"You brainwashed them!" Marah shouted with a hurtful look on her face.

"If we only have our power, we can stopped you!" Kapri added.

"Stop me with your power?" Lothor walked over to them "Like that would work"

It wasn't long until the rangers defeated their students, and Lothor captured all of them in a bottle, while the rangers powered down. After the whole battle, the academy was completely wrecked, but luckily it wasn't as bad as when Lothor captured the school last year.

Lothor turned at the rangers. "Well now that's taken care of, onto bigger things."

"Alright." Dustin nodded.

"What about the others?" Shane asked. "Cam will be looking for us."

"Well one thing's for sure." Lothor started. "When he finds you, it won't be very pretty."

"No, it won't." Tori smirked, before all of them laughed evilly.

"Guys, snap out it!" Kapri yelled.

"Dustin, please if you can hear me, Lothor is brainwashing you," Marah pleaded to her boyfriend.

Dustin smirks and chuckled "Brainwashed, that nonsense"

Lothor turns to Marah and Kapri "As for you two, I have plan for the both of you," He aims his hands at them and blasts his energy beam at their heads.

"Ah!" They yelled, wincing in pain.

"Marah fight it!" Kapri turns to her sister.

"I can't," Marah cried "It too strong!"

It didn't last long when both Marah and Kapri eyes turn red and their ninja uniforms transform into their old space ninja outfits.

"So, how do you girls feel now?" Lothor asked as he signals the Kelzaks to release them.

Marah smiles evilly "Let's destroy the city".

"And the rangers," Kapri added with a evil grin.  
"Excellent," Lothor laughs and soon the wind rangers and Marah and Kapri joins in laughing.

Later on, Cam and Leila came running in. Their eyes widen as they see the place was completely wrecked.

"We're too late," Leila said in shocked. "Lothor captured Kapri and Marah".

"This is not good." Cam frowned, as he stared at the wreckage of the academy.

"What happened?" a voice spokes all of sudden. Cam and Leila turn around and saw Hunter standing with a shock look on his face.

**XXXXXX**

Back in Reefside, Blake was walking with the Dino Rangers once the race was over. "So, what'd you think?" Blake asked Kira.

"It was awesome." Kira commented..

"Hey Blake, thanks for hooking us up, man." Conner thanked Blake.

"No problem. So, do you guys wanna grab a bite?" Blake asked as he walked to his trailer, until he heard something beep. Blake grabbed something out of his bag and frowned a bit as he looked down at the object, which his emergency ninja communicator. "I take that back. Looks like I have to reschedule."

"It really nice meeting you all, I'll see you guys around." Blake said before running off.

"That was kinda weird." Kira commented until their bracelets beeped. "Okay, not so weird."

"Let's go." Conner told his friends before he, Ethan, and Kira ran away.

**XXXXXX**

"Evil Power Rangers?" Kira asked. "How is that possible?"

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent were at the Dino Lab with Tommy and Hayley, and all of them were watching the Wind Ninja Rangers attack the city.

"I thought we were the only ones left." Trent said, as he glanced down at Hayley for an answer.

"So did we." Hayley agreed, as all of them stared the screen. "There's been an evil energy surge for the past 24 hours. We think the Abyss of Evil has been opened up."

Kira looked down at Tommy. "Dr O, you think Lothor's back?"

"Unfortunately." Tommy nodded. "But there's only one way to find out."

Conner turned to his teammates. "Let's deal with these fakes."

"We should try not the hurt them too much though." Ethan suggested. "Those are the Ninja Storm Rangers. They used to be good."

"Ethan's right." Tommy agreed, before looking up at Trent. "Trent, you stay here with us." He instructed. "This is just the kind of opportunity that Mesogog would take advantage of."

Trent nodded, while Conner, Ethan, and Kira got into a line. "You guys ready?" Conner asked, as their bracelets changed into their morphers.

"Ready!" Kira and Ethan nodded, before the three of them pressed on the jaws.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power! Hiya!"

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think?**


	26. Thunder Storm, Part 2

**Chapter Twenty Five**

The three Wind Rangers walked across the wrecked streets of Reefside with some Kelzaks and Lothor's two new monsters behind them while Conner, Kira, and Ethan flipped into action before landing in front of the Ninja Rangers.

"That's far enough!" Conner told them.

"You must be lost, cause I know we didn't invite you." Shane growled at the Dino Rangers, while Dustin crossed his arms.

"You must have forgotten." Ethan started. "You're supposed to beat the bad guys, not be the bad guys."

"Good, bad, what's the difference?" Tori shrugged. "It's all about power!"

"I guess we're gonna have to fight them." Conner decided, as the Dino Rangers got out their Thundermax Sabers before charging at the kelzaks.

Tori charged at Kira and tried to kick her, but missed and kicked a car instead. Tori started throwing a few punches at Kira, who grabbed her wrist and flipped her over, but Tori flipped back up again.

"I don't wanna hurt you!" Kira insisted.

"You're mistake!" Tori exclaimed, before she took out her sword and slashed Kira twice in the chest, making her land on the ground.

Meanwhile, Dustin leapt onto a car, so Ethan followed and swung his saber at Dustin, who flipped numerous times to avoid the hits. Dustin kicked Ethan off the car and into Kira, making the two Dino Rangers fall down.

Conner kicked away a Kelzaks before he started sword fighting with Shane, until one of Lothor's monsters fired a laser, which separated both of them. Shane charged at Conner, who moved out of the way. Then Shane grabbed Conner and flipped him over, before kicking him into a hot dog cart.

"Oh man..." Conner groaned, while Shane laughed before he went for another attack.

Meanwhile, Hunter, Cam, Skyla, and Leila were watching the fight from a far on the bridge.

"I can't believe this is happening," Hunter turns to Cam "If I knew this would happen I wouldn't let Kapri go back to Wind Ninja Academy by herself".

"Don't worry, we will get her back along with Marah," Leila assured.

"I hope so"

Suddenly, Blake streaked beside them.

"What's up?" Blake asked with a grin "I came as fast as I could".

"Great to see you again, bro," Hunter slightly smiled and hug his brother.

"Alright, what's going on?" Blake asked a moment later.

"See for yourself." Cam said, as he gestured to the fight going on below the bridge.

Blake looked over the bridge, and saw the Wind and Dino Rangers battling each other.

"That's not good," he turns to Cam, Leila, Skyla, and Hunter "Okay, would someone fill me in on why Shane, Dustin, and Tori are fighting the rangers instead of being on their side.

Cam sighs and explained everything to Blake.

"You have got to be kidding me, right?" Blake asked after Blake finished.

"No," Skyla shook her head "Wish we were," she said as she watches Shane and the others below fighting "Is there anything we can do to stop them?" she turns to Cam.

"I have a plan," Cam answered "Follow me".

"You guys go ahead, Leila spokes and Cam stopped walking. He turns to look at her.

"Leila, what's going on?" Cam asked in a worried tone as he walked over to her.

"Don't worry about me, Cam," she smiled "I have something I need to do and Skyla is going to help me".

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Trust me," she touches his face "You have more things to worry about than to be worried about me".

"But," Cam was about to say, but Leila stopped him by kissing him on the cheek "I'll be fine, trust me, I'm doing something good that you will thank me later".

Cam sighs "Okay, but be careful," he said and gave her a hug.

"I will," Leila replied and then turn to Skyla "Are you ready?"

Skyla nodded then Leila grabs her arm and ninja streak away.

Cam smiles and shook his head. Then he turns and notices Blake and Hunter were grinning at him.

"C'mon," he walked passed by them.

"Cam, when are you planning tell me and Hunter that you and Leila are dating?"

"Guys, can we focus here?"

"Okay," Blake agreed "But I want a full report about you and Leila once this is over".

Cam sighs and Hunter pats his back

"Trust me, I know how you feel Cam," he recalled back where Blake asking him about Kapri and him being together.

**XXXXXX**

The Dino Rangers arrived back at the Dino Lab and all of them had their helmets off, except for Trent since he didn't go to battle.

"The important thing is that you guys are alright," Tommy told his students. "And that we learned something."

"What it's like having our asses whooped?" Conner asked with an annoyed tone.

"No," Tommy shook his head. "That's gonna take a lot more to defeat them."

"I don't get it," Conner said, as he, Ethan, and Kira stood up. "Why don't we just use the Dino Zords, and kick their ninja butts?"

"No," Tommy shook his head "there must be another way instead of attacking the ninja rangers because they were once heroes who fought for good," he points out.

"Okay," Connor sighs "We won't use the Dino Zord on them nor fight them unless they gave us no choice".

**XXXXXX**

At Lothor's new hideout, Lothor gets an unsuspected visitor.

Elsa has come to deliver a message to Lothor from Mesogog.

**XXXXXX**

"Are you nuts?!" Blake exclaimed.

"I take back everything I ever said about you being smart." Hunter decided, as he looked over at Cam.

Hunter, Blake, and Cam were walking through the wrecked streets of Reefside where the battle was earlier, as Cam finished explaining his plan to them.

Cam sighed in frustration. "Look at what they've done!" He pointed out, as he gestured to the wrecked streets. "We have to get to the Abyss, it's our only chance."

"You were there and you know what's inside that thing." Hunter said, as all of them stopped walking.

"Yeah, our powers." Cam stated, as he looked over at Hunter. "We have to get them back if we're gonna have any chance of helping the Dino Rangers deal with Tori, Shane, and Dustin."

Blake just shook his head. "No way!" He refused. "There's no possible way I'm going near that thing again!"

"Uh, I just wanna say one last time that I think this is a bad idea." Blake said nervously as he, Cam, and Hunter was getting to get into the Abyss.

"Okay, let's go." Cam said, as he looked down. "And remember we must stick together".

Once all of them were down, they un-clipped themselves from the ropes, and took off their helmets. "Dude, it reeks in here." Blake commented, as he wrinkled his nose.

"Now, let's find our powers and get out of here." Cam instructed.

The three of them begin to look around the place.

"Over there." Hunter pointed, when he saw a glowing green sphere.

Cam adjusted his glasses, as he looked at the small floating sphere. "The Samurai Amulet." He realized.

"I can't believe there's no one guarding it." Blake muttered, as he looked around.

Suddenly, an army of Kelzaks appeared in the Abyss, along with two new monsters, and Zurgane.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Hunter sighed as he, Blake, and Cam got into their fighting stances.

"Welcome to my home, Power Rangers!" Zurgane growled. "Attack!" He ordered the kelzaks to attack.

Blake, Cam, and Hunter lunge at Zurgane, the monsters and the Kelzaks.

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile at Hayley's Cyberspace, Ethan was on his laptop researching about the Ninja Storm Rangers. "It says here that the Ninja Rangers defeated like a hundred space mutants at one time." Ethan read from his laptop.

"After fighting them, I believe it." Kira stated.

"Oh come on, they weren't that tough." Conner insisted. "I'd fight them right here, right now."

Suddenly, the doors of the building swung open as Shane, Tori, and Dustin walked into the room. Shane fired a blast of wind at the Dino Rangers' table, which made the civilians panic and run out.

"Can I get you anything?" Conner sarcastically asked, as he looked up at the Wind Rangers. "A donut maybe, or a muffin?"

"I'm trying to stay away from sugar." Shane coldly said "It makes me hyper."

"I'd hate to see him when he's hyper." Ethan muttered.

"Get up!" Tori ordered. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

The Dino Rangers stood up, and faced the Ninja Rangers. "Dude, she's kinda cute, don't you think?" Conner asked Ethan, as he noticed Tori.

"Yeah, in a Crazed-Ninja-Terminator sort of way." Ethan grinned with Conner, until Kira nudged Conner and glared at both them.

"Would you two focus here?!" she snapped at the two male rangers.

"Can we get on with this?" Shane asked, getting annoyed.

The two ranger teams started walking over to each other. "We're not gonna fight you here." Conner insisted.

"Then we're just gonna have to destroy you." Shane smirked a bit.

"We'll meet wherever you want, but you come alone." Conner demanded.

By now, the rangers were face-to-face with each other.

"And why should we agree to that?" Shane asked.

"It's called Honor." Kira stated. "I thought you ninjas knew about that."

Dustin narrowed his eyes at Kira, who stared intensely back at him, while Ethan and Tori glared at each other, and Conner and Shane did the same.

"Fine." Shane agreed "Under the Harbor Bridge in one hour, the six of us, no one else."

"Fine, we'll be there." Conner promised, before the three Wind Rangers streaked out of the building.

"Ninja Streak?" Ethan grinned once the ninjas were gone. "Oh, how cool is that?"

Kira and Connor turn to Ethan and glare at him.

**XXXXXX**

Cam flipped over and reached upwards to grab the amulet, but Zurgane made the Abyss shake, making Blake lose his balance and fall off the edge of the cliff.

"Blake!" Hunter cried, before he jumped over the edge. Hunter was able to grab Blake, and grabbed onto the edge of the cliff before both of them could drop.

Cam rushes over and grabbed Hunter's hand. "Just hang on!"

"We're trying!" Hunter yelled, as he looked up at Cam.

"Now it's you turn to feel what it's like at the bottom of the Abyss!" Zurgane growled, before disappearing with the Kelzaks and the monsters.

"I can't believe I'm gonna miss my race tomorrow!" Blake complained.

Hunter looked down at Blake, and glared at him. "Did you seriously just have to say that?!"

"Can't hold on," Cam struggled to keep his grip on Hunter's hand when suddenly, three pairs of hands grabbed Cam's hand and Cam immediately looked up in surprised.

**XXXXX**

Conner, Ethan, and Kira were walking over to the Harbor Bridge.

"If they use special powers, we use special powers. If they morph, we morph." Conner decided. "Sound good?"

"Sound good to me." Kira nodded.

Suddenly, the Dino Rangers were blown back by a blast of wind, and looked up to see the Wind Rangers in front of them with their hands out.

"Man, do they have to keep doing that?!" Kira grumbled, as she and her teammates got up.

"Fools!" Shane told the Dino Rangers. "You actually showed up."

The two ranger teams got into fighting stances before charging at each other.

Shane attempted to kick Conner, who rolled over and stood up. Conner swung a punch at Shane, but he ended up missing. As Shane tried to hit Conner, Conner used his T-Rex Speed and appeared behind Shane, before trying to punch him, but Shane ninja streaked on top of the bridge.

Ethan was using his Tricera Skin to block hits from Dustin, who stumbled back and he rubbed his arms, while Ethan flashed his Tricera Skin and smirked. Ethan caught a punch from Dustin and flipped him over, but Dustin kicked Ethan's leg, making Ethan fall on the ground. Ethan attempted to kick Dustin, who disappeared into the dirt and appeared behind him, so Ethan jumped away.

Tori flipped over the rails of the bridge, avoiding some hits from Kira, before flipping behind her, grabbing her arms, and jumping over, twisting Kira's arms in the process. Kira jumped over Tori before kicking one of her hands away. Tori pulled Kira's other arm, so Kira cartwheeled over and got her arm free. Tori blasted water in Kira's direction, so Kira used her Ptera Scream, which vaporized the water making both of them stumble back from the impact, before they fought again.

Meanwhile, Shane flew through the air and blasted wind in Conner's direction before landing on the bridge, while Conner used his T-Rex Speed and landed next to Shane, before they resumed the fight. Shane threw Conner off the bridge, but luckily Conner used his speed and landed safely, before both ranger teams regrouped.

"This is boring!" Tori complained.

"Shall we?" Shane asked Tori and Dustin.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin nodded, as the three of them were about to morph.

"No, wait!" Cam shouted as he, Blake, and Hunter jump over the fence.

"Wait a minute Blake?" Kira spokes "That's where I seen you before, you're a power ranger

"Great," Conner agreed, "We could use all the help we can get."

Blake shook his head. "We're not here to help you guys." He said, before him, Hunter, Cam stood by Shane, Tori, and Dustin. "We stick with our own kind."

"Lothor has shown us the error of our ways." Hunter started.

"Whoever doesn't follow us, we'll destroy." Cam stated as he crossed his arms.

"This is gonna be great!" Dustin smirked, as he clapped hands.

Wait," Cam raised a hand and stopped him, before he and the others turned to the three Wind Rangers. "First, you have to take these." he instructed, before he took out three new power disks with Shane, Tori, and Dustin's ranger symbols. "A little power boost, direct from the Abyss of Evil."

"But we already have our powers." Tori said, with a glare.

"Not these ones." Cam replied, hoping they would take them.

"You better be right about this." Shane glared at Cam, before him, Tori, and Dustin grabbed the power disks, flicked off their old ones, and placed the new ones on top of their morphers.

The Wind Rangers activated their morphers, which glows their ranger colors, before the three of them fell down. Then Cam, Blake, and Hunter helped up Shane, Tori, and Dustin as Leila and Skyla rushes over to them.

"Shane!"

"Skyla," said Shane, noticing Skyla running up to him. He immediately hugs her.

"I'm glad you're okay, Shane".

Cam smiled at Leila and gave her a "we need to talk later" look before he hugs her.

"Dude, what happened?" Dustin asked, as he held his head. "My bell is seriously rung."

"How did we get here?" Tori questioned. "The last thing I remember..."

"Lothor, he's back." Blake told the three confused ninjas.

Shane nodded as he let go Skyla, but still has his arm around her. "We know, Sensei told us."

"That wasn't Sensei." Hunter stated.

"No, dude, I know Lothor when I see him." Dustin insisted.

"No, Lothor," Blake replied.

"Hey, unless it was Lothor dressed as Sensei, eh?"

Conner, Ethan, and Kira walked over to the ninjas, and joined the conversation.

"Look, this is all highly amusing, but can someone please tell us what's going on?" Conner asked everyone.

**XXXXXX**

At Dino Lab, the Dino rangers walked in with the Ninja Rangers following behind them. Trent, Tommy, and Hayley went up to greet them.

"Glad to have you guys on our side," Tommy said to Shane, Tori, and Dustin.

"Yeah," Shane smiled "Sorry about what we will did"

"While under Lothor spell," Tori added.

"Yeah," Dustin added "That totally wasn't us at all".

"Hey I'm Hayley," Hayley introduces herself "And this is Trent," She points to Trent standing next to her "It's nice to meet you all".

"Same here," Tori smiled.

"Trent?" Leila said when she saw him "Anton Mercer son?"

"Yeah," Trent smiled "Have we met?"

"We went in the same Art class".

"Wait a minute; you were my partner on the Art project, right?"

Leila nodded

"I don't believe this," Trent smiled "I never expected to see you again".

"Same here," Leila agreed before she went over and hug him.

Cam and Kira stare at them confused.

"Uh, you two know each other," Kira asked, sounded a bit jealous.

Trent nodded "Me and Leila had Art class together and were partner in an Art project".

"You never told me you took Art and know how to draw," Cam turned to Leila.

"There are things you don't know about me, Cam".

"Hm, I wonder where I heard that before," Shane smirked and Cam glares at him.

Dustin looked around, noticing something was wrong "Cam, where's Marah?" he asked and Cam turned to him.

"I guess I should start explaining to everyone what's going on".

Later on

Cam had explained everything to everyone. Now he's explaining about what happened in the Abyss

"We were about to fall inside, but my Dad, Skyla, and Leila arrived just in time." Cam told everyone.

"So, we faked being on Lothor's side to get you guys to take the right ninja disks," Hunter finished.

"Good things you guys show up when you did'

"Good thing for you guys," Shane agreed.

"Man, whatever dude," Conner turns to Shane.

"Nah, I'm just kidding," Shane smiled "You guys fight like a rock star," he commented.

"I for one will take that as a compliment," said Kira who was sitting next to Trent.

Dustin and Ethan fists bump each other. Everyone talking to each other about their fighting skills when Dustin got up

"Where are you going, Dustin?" Tori asked, noticing him leaving before everyone else did.

"I can't just sit around; I'm worried Lothor might have done something to Marah and Kapri".

"Like brainwash them?"' Blake asked and Hunter immediately got up.

"No way, I'm letting that happened," He walked over to Dustin "I'm going with you".

"Hunter, Dustin, I know how much you guys want to rescue Marah and Kapri, but we must deal with Zurgane and the monster first," Cam points out.

"Don't worry we will rescue them," Tori assured Dustin and Hunter.

"Yeah and we will also help," Conner added.

Dustin and Hunter sighs and nodded, agreeing to deal with the situation with Zurgane and the monster first and then save Marah and Kapri from Lothor.

Tommy walked over towards the rangers. "We're glad that all of you are here, but now it's time to get down to business."

"Tommy is right." Sensei agreed, as he stood up. "We have a serious problem on our hands."

"This could take all of us to defeat him." Tommy stated.

The computer beeped, so everyone ran over and saw on the screen that Elsa and Zurgane were leading an army of monsters, Tyrannodrones, Triptoids, and Kelzaks.

"We've got company." Hayley informed the rangers.

"It's time." Tommy told all the rangers. "Let's show them what teamwork is really all about."

**XXXXXX**

All twelve rangers began running to the fight and arrived on a cliff side, while looking down at the army. "It's time!" Zurgane yelled, while Elsa glared at the rangers.

"Let's be careful, but let's get it done." Tommy decided.

The Power Rangers are ready for them and unite together and morph into action.

All 11 Power Rangers unite together and prepare for battle.

Kira and Tori went up against Elsa on their cycles, and avoided some of Elsa's blasts of lightning.

Dustin rode his bike, and used his laser blaster to shoot some monsters, while Ethan blocked a hit from a clown-like monster with his Tricera Shield. "I hate clowns." Dustin grumbled as he rode over and shot the clown monster down.

Tommy, Blake, and Hunter team up together to destroyed Zurgane.

Trent rode his ATV, with Cam on the back of it. "Over there!" Cam pointed, before Trent fired lasers at the Triptoids and Kelzaks, while Cam slashed a Tyrannodrone with his sword.

"Super Dino Mode!" Conner cried as spikes appeared on his uniform, and he and Shane charged at Lothor's two monsters from the Abyss. Both of them flipped into the air, before rolling over, slashing the monsters with their swords, and kicking them away. One of the monsters fired a beam at the two red rangers, who flipped over to avoid it.

Kira and Tori were dodging swings from Elsa by back-flipping numerous times, until Elsa fired lightning at the two female rangers, which knocked them down. "Super Dino Mode!" Kira cried, as spikes appeared on her uniform, and she also gained her wings.

"Double Team?" Kira suggested, as she started flying.

"You're on!" Tori nodded, before she grabbed onto Kira's ankles and took out her laser blaster, while Kira took out their Thundermax Blaster.

The two of them avoided several blast of lightning from Elsa before shooting her, making Elsa scream and drop to the ground.

Conner activated his Triassic mode, making the triangles on his uniform turn gold and blue. "You're gonna regret this!" He exclaimed, before he slashed the two monsters with his shield.

Shane got up, before glancing at Conner. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked, and Conner nodded.

"Battalizer!" Both red rangers cried, before they called upon their battalizers, and shot two giant beams of energy at Lothor's monsters, who eventually exploded.

Once the battle was over, both ranger teams regrouped, before the Ninja Rangers opened their visors, while Cam and the Dino Rangers removed their helmets. "Nice moves!" Conner commented.

"Back at you!" Shane agreed, before him and Shane high-fived.

**XXXXXX**

"Look like the rangers are winning to me," Mesogog glares at Lothor.

"I don't think so," Lothor answered "Because I got surprise in stored for them".

"Hm, let's see what your surprise is," Mesogog looked back at the screen.

**XXXXXX**

The Rangers are celebrating their victory when suddenly a huge fire lighting ball went straight at them. Before they can react to it, they got blast by it and flew backward to the ground, grabbing the chest in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Connor asked as he and the others look up to see who attack them.

"No way," Shane said.

"It can't be," Dustin added.

Walking toward the rangers on the ground was the Samurai Lighting Pink, and Flaming Orange rangers. They were both aiming their swords at them.

"Another evil rangers?" Kira asked.

"Who are they?" Connor asked.

Dustin and Hunter can't believe what they are seeing.

Sensei, Skyla, Leila, and Hayley were both in shock as they were watching what was happening on the screen.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


	27. Thunder Storm, Part 3

**Chapter Twenty Six**

The Rangers were celebrating their victory when suddenly a huge fire lighting ball went straight at them. Before they can react to it, they got blast by it and flew backward to the ground, grabbing the chest in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Conner asked as he and the others look up to see who attacked them.

"No way," Shane said.

"It can't be," Dustin added.

Walking toward the rangers on the ground was the Samurai Lighting Pink, and Flaming Orange rangers. They were both aiming their swords at them.

"Another evil rangers?" Kira asked.

"Who are they?" Conner asked.

Dustin and Hunter can't believe what they are seeing.

Sensei, Skyla, Leila, and Hayley were both in shock as they were watching what was happening on the screen.

"Aw man, this doesn't look good," Tommy got up along with Kira, Trent, Conner, and Ethan.

Hunter and Dustin got up with Tori, Shane, Blake, and Cam.

"Cam," Hunter turns to Cam "Don't you have their power too?"

"Apparently no," Cam shook his head "Their power is in their necklaces. Lothor must have used his power to take control of them, which affected their necklaces".

"Great, how are we going to stop them?" Shane asked.

Dustin tightens his grips and suddenly took off toward Marah.

"Dustin! No!" Tori called out to him.

"They'll kill you!" Shane added trying to stop his friend.

Hunter was about to follow Dustin when a hand grabs his arm and pulled his back. He turns and saw his brother grabbing his arm.

"Blake, let me go!" He tries to yanks his arm back "I have to snap Kapri out of it!"

"No Hunter, she will kill you," Blake said, trying to convince his brother not to go.

"I don't care, that's the risk I'm taking. Now let me go!"

Blake shook his head, refusing to let go.

"Marah!" Dustin rushes over and grabs her arms "Snap out of it! You're under Lothor control!"

Marah smirks; placing her hands on Dustin's chest and shoves him away from hard "My loyalty belongs to Lothor," she stated coldly before attacking him. She swings her sword at Dustin who back flips numerous times to avoid the hits and grab a hold of Marah's sword.

"Marah, listen to me..." Dustin tries again to snap her out of it when she blasts her ball of fire at his chest.

"Dustin!" Tori rushes forward to help him.

"Tori! Catch!" Blake tosses her his Thunder Shield.

Tori catches as she got in front of Dustin "Thunder Shield!" she shouted, using Blake's Thunder Shield to deflect Marah's second ball of fire attack. It hit right in Marah's chest sending her flying backward.

Kapri leaps up into air and struck Tori in the chest with her sword before Tori can react and block it.

"Ah," Tori yelled as she landed on her back next to Dustin.

"Tori!" Blake ran over to Tori's side and help her up.

Shane and Hunter rush over to Dustin and Tori. Hunter uses his crimson staff to block Kapri's attack "Sorry Kapri," he said before he slams his crimson staff against Kapri's sword making it flew out of Kapri's hands. Then he punches Kapri in the stomach, but not that hard. She tumbles back into Marah who was running forward with her sword in her hands.

"We need to get out of here," Shane said as he helps Dustin up as Blake and Hunter fought Marah and Kapri who was swinging their sword violently at them.

"No, I'm leaving without her," Dustin turns to Shane and shook his head.

"Can't you see, she has been brainwash already and the best to help her is to come up with a plan to find a way to reverse the spell placed on her and Kapri," Shane explained, hoping Dustin would understand.

Hunter and Blake kick Marah and Kapri to the ground. Then Hunter quickly ninja streak over to Dustin while Blake went to help the Dino Rangers out.

"I want to save Kapri as much you want to save Marah, but Shane is right we need to come up with a plan," said Hunter who was standing in front of Tori, Dustin, and Shane.

Dustin sighs and nodded.

Kapri and Marah was about to attack them when Shane tosses something on the ground creating a huge smoke.

The Dino Rangers was about to help the ninja rangers out when they got stopped by Elsa "I don't think so," she blasts at them, but they manage to jump out of the way.

"We need to retrieve and come up with a plan," Tommy suggests.

"I'm with you, Dr O," Ethan agreed.

"Yeah," Conner and Kira nodded.

"We better go now because Elsa is about to attack us again," Trent told them.

"Look out!" Conner shouted.

Elsa blasts them again only to block by Blake "Sorry to ruin you fun, but we got to bounce, see ya," he waved at Elsa before tosses something on the ground creating a huge smoke. Once all smoke clears all the rangers was gone.

Elsa walked over to Kapri and Marah "Let's head back," she ordered.

Kapri and Marah nodded before following Elsa.

**XXXXXX**

"I'm impressive," Mesogog commented as he looked up at Lothor "But let's hope the rangers doesn't ruin this one," he said before walking away.

Lothor glares at Mesogog "We'll see about that".

**XXXXXX0**

"I can't believe this!" Conner walked in, tossing his hands up in the air frustrated "Just when we got the ninja rangers on our side, two evil rangers show up and whoop our butts".

"Geez, Conner, thanks for that," Ethan said with sarcasm.

"This is all our faults," Shane walked in upset, passing Conner on the way.

"This whole mess with Lothor is worse than we thought," Tori said she walked in with Dustin next to her.

"Man, I can believe this happening," Blake added as he came in behind Tori.

"It's not your guys fault," Conner turns to ex red ranger "If we want to blame someone, it would be Lothor and not you guys," he points out.

"Conner is right, what done is done, so you guys shouldn't be blaming yourself," Tommy told the ninja rangers.

"Tommy is right, we need to find a way to fix this," Sensei said.

"How?" Hunter walked over to Sensei "Dustin tried to snap Marah out of Lothor's spell, but it didn't work".

"You must have faith in yourself," Sensei stated "There's always a solution to the problem".

"Dr. O," Ethan turned to Tommy "What are we going to do?"

Tommy sighed and shook his head "I don't know".

"But we do," Leila walked up to the Dino Rangers and Ninja Rangers with Hayley next to her.

"We have a plan that can reverse the spell that was placed on Kapri and Marah," Hayley said and the rangers cheer.

"That's great!" Conner beamed.

"But there is something you guys need to know," Leila told them.

"That doesn't sound good," Ethan looked at Connor, Kira, and Trent.

"What is it, Hayley?" Tommy asked.

"Well, me and Leila run a test on Cam's amulet and found out something..." Hayley hesitated to continue.

"Hayley we need to know".

"Lothor's extraction of the powers left enough energy for one last battle," Leila continued for Hayley.

"Meaning we can't morph," Shane said, feeling sad.

"True, but I was able to use a powerful energy to generate more power to this amulet to enable to morph one last time for one more battle".

"That's good news so far," Blake answered.

"Leila, where did you manage to find a powerful energy to do that," Cam asked.

Leila took an object that she wearing off her neck and shows it to Cam and the others "I also have an amulet that given to me by my mother. She told that it could actually help in a situation like this".

Cam smiled "Let me guess you're an expert on computer also".

Leila nodded "There are thing..."

"That I don't know about you," Cam finished her sentence "I know".

"Precisely," she smiled "Anyways Hayley figures out that the spell is on Marah and Kapri necklaces. In order to reverse it, we must..."

"Blast at their necklaces," Hunter answered.

"Yes," Hayley answered.

"It's kind of risky," said Tori who hesitates and unsure if they should attack Marah and Kapri.

"I know, but it's the only way," Leila told them.

Hayley walked over the desk and grabs two devices off it "These are devices that should do the job, but you only have one shot at it," She walked over to the rangers "So, who's going to do?"

"We will," Hunter and Dustin answered and step forward.

"Hunter, Dustin, you guys sure about this?" Blake asked.

"I already made my decision," Dustin replied.

"And so have I," Hunter added.

Hayley gave the devices to Dustin and Hunter "Remember you two only got one shot at this," she reminded them "So good luck to the both of you".

Suddenly the computer beeps and everyone rush over to see Zeltrax and Elsa with the Samurai Lighting Pink and Flaming Orange rangers on the screen. They were attacking anyone who got in their way.

"We need to stop them," Conner ran over to middle room with Kira, Trent, and Ethan. The Wind rangers and Thunder rangers along with Samurai was standing in the middle of the room.

"Ready guys," Tommy asked as he joins Kira, Trent, Ethan and Conner.

"Ready!"

"Dino rangers! Power up! Ha!"

"White Dino power

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

All rangers appear at the scene.

"Look who decides to show up," Elsa smirked.

"We are here to stop you," Conner points his finger at her.

"Oh," Elsa snaps her fingers and Tyrannodrones "Attack!" she ordered.

"Triptoids!" Zeltrax shouted and his soliders appear behind him "Attack!"

Conner and Shane team up and took on the Tyrannodrones. They use the weapons and blast at the same time taking all of the Tyrannodrone out. Then they went and attack Elsa who tries to blasts at them, but they dodge all of her attack. Shane leaps from behind Conner and slashes Elsa in the chest making her tumbling backward.

She growls at them before she disappears.

"Yeah!" Conner and Shane yelled as they clasp hands with each other.

Ethan and Blake team up and fight the Triptoids while Tommy and Cam take on Zeltrax.

"Brachio Staff, Energy Orb!" Tommy called as he shot a large orb of energy at Zeltrx, which made him flew backward.

"Mine turn," Cam removed his gold armor and his visor spun around. "Super Samurai Mode!"

Then he ran toward Zeltrax, slashing him two times in the chest.

Zeltrax stumbles backward, grabbing his chest "You may won, but I'll be back," he said before he disappears.

Ethan and Blake managed to finished the Triptoids and regroup with Tommy and Cam.

Kira, Tori, and Trent were fighting Kapri and Marah. Kira flew up in the air trying to attack Marah.

"Hm," Marah smirked and leaps up into air and hurl a ball of fire into Kira's chest.

"Ah," Kira fall backward toward the ground.

"Kira!" Trent jumps into air and caught Kira who was relief to see him.

"Thanks"

"No problem".

Tori blasts water into Kapri's face, sending her flying backward as Marah came running and aim her sword at Tori.

"Tori, look out!" Kira shouted

Trent got in front of Tori using his Drago Sword and fire laser arrows, all of which explode on Marah's face and chest when it hit her.

"Dustin, Hunter, now it's the right time for you two to come in," Tori muttered under her breath.

"Tori, are you okay," Kira rushes over and help Tori up.

A two blur figure ninja streak and appear in front of Trent, Kira, and Tori revealing themselves to Dustin and Hunter.

"We can take it from here," Hunter said to them. Hunter and Dustin aim their devices at Kapri and Marah who was slowly getting up.

"Let's hope this work," Hunter muttered.

Within second, Hunter and Dustin blast at Kapri and Marah with an energy beam coming out of the devices.

Marah and Kapri flew backward and hit the ground on their back, knocking them out cold.

"You guys did it!" Tori smiled.

Hunter and Dustin rush over to Marah and Kapri who were unconscious on the ground. They notice that they had actually hit necklaces, which shatters the spell on them.

"Marah!" Dustin taps his hand gently on Marah's face as Shane, Tori, Blake, and the Dino Rangers rush over to him and Hunter.

"Kapri!" Hunter touches Kapri's face.

"Are they okay?" Tori asked.

Cam kneels down and check Marah and Kapri "They're fine," he replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Conner asked unsure "You might not know, they might still be evil".

"I doubt it," Cam replied, not taking his eyes off of Kapri and Marah.

Marah and Kapri stirred before they slowly wake up.

"Hunter?" Kapri touches her head as she sat up and looked around "What's going on?"

"Kapri, I'm so glad that you're back," Hunter said before hugs her.

Marah looked up at him "Dustin?" she confusedly looked around "What happen and where am I?"

Dustin smiles in relief when he realizes Marah is back "Marah, you and Kapri were under Lothor's spell and we are at Reefside".

"I hate to interrupt this reunion, but we need to get out here before Mesogog or Lothor send their monster to attack us," Conner informed.

Dustin and Hunter help Marah and Kapri get up.

"We'll fill you two in about what happened once we get out of here," Tori told Kapri and Marah

Kapri and Marah nodded and then everyone left.

**XXXXXX**

Mesogog is furious at Lothor's failure and the two of them face off in an intense battle, which ends up with Mesogog winning and overpowers Lothor and imprisons him with his mind warping ability. Then Mesogog imprisons Lothor in a containment jar and collects him as a trophy for his victory.

**XXXXXX**

Shane sighed a bit staring at his morpher before looking at the Dino Rangers. "Well I guess it's a good thing that we have you guys."

"You've done your part," Conner started. "It's our turn to take over where you guys left off."

"I can't believe what we did while under Lothor's spell," Kapri said as she and Marah looked down at her hands.

"It not your fault," Hunter smiled and told Marah and Kapri "Beside, you two are not the only that were under Lothor's spell," he points out and Shane lightly hit him in the arm.

Marah turned at Dustin who placed his hand on her hand that was resting on her lap "I mean last thing I remember was Dustin, Tori, and Shane was under Lothor's spell".

"Yeah," Kapri nodded "How did you guys snap out of it".

"Thanks to Cam, Hunter, and Blake," Shane answered with a smiled.

"They came just in time to give us our real power and saved the day," Tori added.

"You know, there's one thing I don't get." Dustin started.

"Yeah," Tommy walked next Dustin "What is it, Dustin?"

"Who rescued Sensei?"

"I think we can answer that for you," Leila walked down the steps with Skyla and Cam right behind into the Dino Lab.

"Me and Leila saved Sensei," Skyla replied.

"Not only we saved Sensei, we also rescue the ninja students too," Leila added "They are now at the Wind Ninja Academy safe and sound".

"Alright!" all rangers cheered.

"I'm all about getting back to normal." Ethan agreed.

"Yeah, but not until we get down and dirty." Blake grinned, as he high-fived Hunter and everyone cheered.

The next day, all the rangers with Hayley, Skyla, and Leila were at the motocross track watching Blake during his race and cheering for him. After the race was over, everyone head over to Cyberspace and watch Kira performs on stage;

I got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I get a rush

When I'm with you

Ooh, I've got a crush on you

A crush on you

Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody

But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows

I've got a crush on you

A crush on you, I got a crush

You say everything that no one says

But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel

I will always want you, I will always love you

I've got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I get a rush when I'm with you

I got a crush on you, a crush on you

Kira finished and everyone cheer. Then it was Kapri and Marah got up on the stage to perform a song. Marah was playing piano and Kapri was playing guitar that Kira let her borrow.

"You were great," Trent commented.

"Thanks," Kira smiled as she sat down in the seat next to him.

{Kapri}

Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long

'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy

{Marah and Kapri}  
Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

Trent and Kira looked at each other smiling as they held each other hands under the table. Shane has his arm around Skyla's shoulder as he watching Kapri and Marah performed. Cam placed his hand on Leila's hand that was resting on her lap. She turned to him and smiled.

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

{Marah}

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone

{Marah and Kapri}  
Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

I look at you  
Yeah  
Whoa-oh  
You appear just like a dream to me

Everyone cheer and applauded. Hunter and Dustin rush up to them and hug them before the others join them. By end of day, the ninja rangers have to return back to Blue Bay Harbor after saying their goodbye to the Dino Rangers. This is an adventure that the Ninja rangers would never forget

**The End**

**Thanks to everyone that review and stick this story to the end. I had fun writing. I hope this ending is good. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
